Guide
by pagestravel
Summary: 4th in series. Scout O'Carrick and Caitlyn Leaf continue the struggle of growing up, but life can never be so simple for Ranger's daughters...or their friends. I have not messed with any of John Flanagan's couples, but this was all written pre-Lost Stories and Royal Ranger so both will be disregarded.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! I've moved into a new house, still working on setting it up but I've officially reached the point I can start coming online regularly again. As promised, this means the 4th story in my RA series!

If you are new, please know that this is indeed the 4th of a series. You can find Lost, Found, and Search in my profile. There is also a Themes Revival, which is a spinoff the 100 Themes challenge and includes oneshots of 'extras' featuring this storyline. I still take requests for these.

I am known for fast updates, and reviews make me want to update even faster. Keep that in mind as you read :)

This series is actually a re-post of something I did years ago with new editing and some re-writing along the way. Old readers, remember: If you give spoilers I'll kill off your favorite character. New readers, your predictions are highly amusing and may actually inspire some AU Themes. Something else to keep in mind :)

To all the students who read these: I hope you're enjoying your new school year!

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Caitlyn rested her hands on her own thighs as she rode behind her father towards Castle Araluen. His apprentice, Mason, was nearby riding alone. She didn't have her own horse so she'd been forced to ride behind Liam. Caitlyn was a competent rider and hoped for a horse soon for now her parents said no. She frowned as she rode, feeling a little embarrassed to be riding behind her father in front of Mason. The two would be going on to the Ranger's Gathering once she was deposited at Castle Araluen.

Caitlyn's reason for traveling wasn't completely leisure. It never was. Her parents believed in having a purpose for everything and for this trip Caitlyn's purpose was to see Kane, Kineta, Talia, and the new baby. She also wanted a break from her parents. She loved them but without Scout she felt she was under constant surveillance. Scout always rebelled. They were minor rebellions, true, but rebellions nonetheless. Caitlyn had always slid beneath their radars when Scout was there but now there was only her. She wanted room to breathe.

"Here we are," Liam announced as they arrived at the main road leading up to the gate. "Have fun, Caitlyn."

Caitlyn swung her leg over the back of the horse and dropped to the ground below. She slung her pack over her shoulder and accepted the slender recurve bow from her father. It was Scout's old bow. Caitlyn partly wanted her own, but that came from more of a desire to just once to have something besides Scout's hand-me-down. The bow had been a gift to her sister and Caitlyn was determined to get her next bow in a different way. Perhaps even make her own. The best archers did that.

Her grandfather Halt was famous among the Rangers for their current bow style. Her father had made a few adjustments to the Ranger style based on the bow he had in his younger Hibernian days and improved the range. Caitlyn thought she could improve it farther if she could get her hands on the right materials but fifteen year olds didn't exactly have access to good bow-making materials. She didn't want to turn to her parents because that's what Scout always did. At the same time she knew she couldn't do it on her own.

That left her with her grandfather himself. In addition to seeing her returning family from Nihon-Ja, Caitlyn wanted to discuss her ideas with Halt. Her retired Ranger grandfather who, if they were being honest, was bored would help her get what she needed to start. Halt would be at the Gathering but Caitlyn had gotten her parents to agree to let her stay at Castle Araluen for a full two weeks. She'd return with one of the Redmont Battalion Ladies who was currently in the capitol posing as Rosalina's bodyguard while searching for someone leaking Araluen defense strategies to a new infestation of Wanderers.

Caitlyn waved as her father and his apprentice rode off. She walked the quarter mile to the main gate and went on into the city. The capitol had always been like a second hometown to her. As usual, one the guards knew who she was and let her pass. She went to her grandparents' apartment and let herself in.

Caitlyn went to the spare room that had once been Kane's and dropped her pack on the bed. She rest her unstrung bow against the wall and then left to find…well, anyone. For the first hour she roamed aimlessly. All the Rangers were gone, of course. She didn't see her grandmother in the Couriers' main office nor did she find anyone in Jenny's restaurant. She considered going to the kitchen and asking Jenny where everyone was but knew disturbing a chef would only earn her a hard strike on her head from a ladle.

Gabby. Caitlyn redirected her path to the medical wing. Gabby would be able to answer her questions as she worked and wouldn't hit her with anything upon arrival…at least not on purpose. Her blind friend would also know if the group from Nihon-Ja had truly arrived in the city yet and if so where she could find them. Perhaps Gabby had the morning shift and would be getting off for lunch soon.

Caitlyn slowed to a more appropriate pace as she neared the medical wing. Apprentices in clean white tunics with green hawks embroidered to the right breast shuffled amongst the maids in simple green dresses with white aprons. Physicians' assistants flitted around as well. They were above apprentice but not masters. Gabby fell into that category. The females wore white gowns and aprons with the hawk-symbol sewn into them while males wore similar colored tunics and trousers. They were busy. Caitlyn even caught a glimpse of a midwife wearing her blue gown and white apron directing two apprentices in the same uniform about. All females in the medical wing were to keep their hair pulled away from their faces with a square of cloth folded over and tied around their heads.

Caitlyn let herself in. Master Jonathan, the Head Physician, knew her and wouldn't object to her being there. She smiled widely when she first saw Talia talking to one of the midwife apprentices and holding a tiny bundle. In six big steps she joined the elusive woman her mother deeply respected.

"Is this the baby?" Caitlyn asked to make her presence known. Talia turned and suddenly Caitlyn could better see her face. Deep scratches lined her left cheek and a bruise colored her forehead a nasty shade of blue.

"Caitlyn?" Talia gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting," Caitlyn answered slowly. Talia wore a long-sleeved dress but her swooped neckline revealed more bruises on her chest and her left hand had stitches lining its thumb. "What happened to you?"

"The ship was attacked and overtaken while we were in the harbor. We managed to get into a rescue boat but not without a fight."

Caitlyn frowned. "Is everyone alright?"

"A great deal of Skandians were lost but Svein already left to inform the Oberjarl. I understand they'll be given great honor. The attacking ship sank but it had no survivors that we know of."

Caitlyn allowed a small grin. _And that's why nobody messes with Skandians_ she thought. Winning a physical match with them was hopeless. Her parents always taught her that…and that the way to truly defeat them was with wit.

"So is this the baby?" Caitlyn asked again as she peered down at the bundle. Talia nodded.

"This is Russ."

She smiled as the baby yawned. "Hello, Russ."

Master Jonathan came over from the patient he'd been with on the far side of the room. Shirtless men were lying on almost all the beds. Caitlyn tried not to focus on them though she was sure she was blushing. Her mother's experience as a field medic and general upbringing squashed out her sense of modesty. Lina didn't run around in revealing clothing but nudity of either gender didn't bother her, especially with patients. Scout was the same way. If someone needed stitches, no matter where the injury was on their body, she'd strip them down, wash the area, sew them up, clean her hands, and then prepare a meal without flinching. Caitlyn, however, got her father's modesty. Liam could do what was needed but was always mindful of staying covered.

Every maid, apprentice, and physicians' assistant on duty and then some seemed to be tending patients. Caitlyn spotted Gabby hard at work with a soft sponge and bowl of water. A bottle of nasty-looking black liquid sat on the bedside table. Every so often she dipped her fingers in it and plunged her fingers into a wound. The man she worked on had either been given a sleeping serum or hard liquor because he tensed hardly at all. Whatever sedative administered would be dependent on his nationality. Master Jonathan knew better than to waste good serum on a Skandian who would curse to no end until he was given strong spirits.

"Caitlyn," he said evenly. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside."

Caitlyn nodded. "Alright. If one of you would point me in the direction of the others I'll be on my way."

Talia and Jonathan shared a glance that made Caitlyn worry. "Caitlyn, why don't you take Russ to the garden? He needs some fresh air and I have business here," Talia suggested. Caitlyn narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not a child. What are you hiding?"

"Caitlyn…"

One of the private room's door on the far side of the wing opened and a little girl with blond hair and black eyes ran out. She went straight to Talia and tugged on her skirt.

"Elizabet," Caitlyn beamed. Elizabet jumped at her name and hid behind Talia's legs. She peered at Caitlyn warily. Caitlyn frowned as she remembered the Hibernian girl's anxiety issues.

"Elizabet you remember Caitlyn, right? She's Scout's sister. You've been asking about Scout, remember?" Talia said to the girl.

Caitlyn knelt down to Elizabet's level. "Remember that really pretty Flynn Masque book you had?"

Elizabet's face softened. She leaned away from her hiding place.

"I saved it for you. It's in my pack at my grandparents'. We can get it later and…"

Elizabet stepped away from Talia, took Caitlyn's hand, and began tugging her towards the exit.

"She wants it now," Talia chuckled, as though relieved. "Go get it and read her a few stories. She's shaken from the attack."

Caitlyn frowned. "But…"

"Just go."

Caitlyn realized the midwife's apprentice Talia had been speaking to rushed to the still open door of the private room. A woman with flaming red hair lay in the bed. Caitlyn narrowed her eyes to focus better and felt her heart skip a beat. "Is that Kineta?" she asked.

Talia stepped over to block her view. "Go and remember that you are responsible for Elizabet until I come to collect her."

Jonathan put his hands on Caitlyn's shoulders. His grip was firm. "Come, I'll see you out."

Between the healer pushing and Elizabet pulling Caitlyn had no choice but to leave. She held Elizabet's hand and they walked back to the apartment. Why would Kineta need a midwife after an attack? Caitlyn was young but mature beyond her years…not to mention quick. Women only needed midwives for one purpose. Kineta shouldn't need one. Wasn't that why Scout was taken to be their heir?

* * *

Scout spun around without missing a beat. "You're getting better," Warden told her. He spun her back and without fail they kept moving their feet.

"Kind of you to notice."

"So how do I compare to Prince Horace the Second?"

Scout frowned. "What?"

"You danced with him instead of Daniel at Prince William and Princess Anamaria's wedding."

Warden twirled Scout. She frowned when she faced him again. "They decided a princess should dance with a prince is all."

Warden rolled his eyes. "Sure they did."

The music stopped. Warden and Scout backed away from each other and turned to the dancing tutor. "Well done," the woman told them. "There may be hope for you yet, Princess."

Sean was standing next to the old woman. "I thought you'd like to know that everyone who stayed back in Nihon-Ja have arrived in Araluen."

Scout smiled widely. "When will they make it here?"

"Apparently there was an attack by pirates in the harbor. There were a few injuries and the ship sank. I was told all of ours just had minor injuries but won't leave Araluen until all is resolved."

"Will we be going to Araluen?"

Sean shook his head. "Sadly Hibernia can't have either of us absent…I know. I want to go too." Sean nodded toward Gwen, who stood off to the side with Kelly. "You need to go get dressed, Lady Gwen. You're going to be a princess for the next few weeks."

Scout beamed. "Thank you, Sean."

"Warden you're accompanying her," Sean told the young guard. "A Ranger came earlier to collect some information that needs to be taken to Araluen. He will also be an escort. Kelly, you're staying here to pose as the lady-in-waiting."

"Which Ranger is here?" Scout asked.

Sean smiled slyly. "One you know."

"My father?" she asked excitedly. "My uncle?"

"Me."

Scout whipped her head around in time to see Daniel step out of the shadows. She couldn't help herself. She ran into his arms and let him hold her tightly. "When did you get here?" she asked with excitement.

"Last night," he answered. "You look better than last time I saw you."

"I'm sorry I can't say the same for you."

Daniel smiled. Though Kineta had been the one to take the biggest hit during their captivity, Sean and Scout had both thinned out drastically too. Sean recovered quickest while Lady Melissa saw Scout's malnourished frame as an opportunity to coax her through a diet that gave her a more desirable form in the end. She wondered if Daniel's comment was for her healthier state or a remark for her beauty. Warden cleared his throat behind them. Scout felt her cheeks turn pink.

"I'll leave you to pack," Sean told them. "Make sure you come tell me goodbye, Scout."

Scout nodded. Sean turned and walked back towards the main court where he had to deal with a man smuggling Genovisan assassins into Hibernia. His close friend and advisor, Jeddrick, fell into step beside him. Jeddrick had been from the Academy and was a close friend of Kineta's. He served now as Head of the Roscrea Academy, a training ground for elite members of service, in addition to advising Sean. The facilities still hosted a fair amount of orphans but they were treated nothing like they once were. They children there were given skills to have successful _long_ lives. "Isn't Daniel the Araluen lad who fancies Scout?" Jeddrick asked as they walked.

"I get the feeling her guard Warden fancies her as well."

"You sure it's a good idea sending the three off alone?"

Sean nodded. "They need to sort out whatever it is needs sorting and the sooner the better."

* * *

William kissed Anamaria. They both had other things that needed doing. He was supposed to be visiting the battleschool and 'inspiring' the apprentices. She was supposed to be with Rosalina smiling and serving coffee and tea to visiting dignitaries. But this seemed more important at the moment. He held her tightly as he kissed her. She giggled every time they stopped to breathe.

"Glad to see you two still love each other."

They separated immediately. William silently groaned as both he and Anamaria burned red with embarrassment. William's father just shook his head.

"You're married. I know you do more than that. No reason to be embarrassed," Horace said evenly.

"Were you looking for us, Father?" William asked. Honestly he was more annoyed than anything. The young newlyweds, still considered newlyweds even though the wedding had been months ago, had obviously been in the middle of something important.

Horace nodded solemnly. "It's your grandfather. Both of you need to come with me right now."

William and Anamaria shared a nervous glance before following the king to Lord Duncan's quarters. William knew his grandfather's health had been slowly failing. Of course it was failing. The man was old. They went into the bedroom. Plush carpets covered the floor. His grandfather rest on a bed too large for one person. William knew Duncan's wife had died long before he was born. His grandfather never remarried. William always pitied Lord Duncan in a way, especially since his own wedding. Men weren't built to be lonely. Anamaria was in his every thought and considered in his every decision. He didn't know what he'd do if she were lost. He quickly checked his wife's left hand. He didn't know why he always felt compelled to do that but he did. Yes, the ring was still there. The ring that had once belonged to Duncan's wife rested on the proper finger.

William's mother, Queen Cassandra, knelt next to the bed. She held her father's hand firmly and kissed it. Rosalina and Ace were already there huddling together in a corner. They'd obviously been summoned with haste as well. Rosalina's hair, usually intricately styled by her maid, hung in a simple braid and Ace still wore his apprentice uniform from the medical wing. Horace went to stand by Cassandra. He rested his hands on her shoulders. William walked over to his siblings.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"Heart attack," Ace replied. "Pretty bad one too."

"He's saying goodbye to all of us," Rosalina added. She'd clearly cried recently.

"William?" a labored voice called out. "William?"

William walked over to his grandfather's bedside. "I'm right here, Grandfather," he answered softly. Duncan's weak gaze settled on him.

"I told your brother to be a good healer. If you do your job he will never have to be king."

William nodded. "I know."

"He may save your life one day so treat him well."

"I will, Grandfather."

Duncan coughed. Cassandra kissed his hand again. "Father?" she whispered.

"I'm not done yet, Cassie." Duncan caught his breath and looked back at William. "Be nice to Rosalina too. If she falls in love with a foreigner make sure that foreigner knows if he ever hurts her he answers to Araluen and its allies."

William nodded again. "I will."

"And if she falls in love with someone not worthy of her, you better run him off. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

Duncan took a deep breath. "And take care of Ana…Ana…" he began coughing again.

"Anamaria," William said for him.

"Take care of her, William. You'll never know just how much you need her until she's gone."

William nodded. "I promise."

Duncan gripped Cassandra's hand tighter. "Father?" the queen said again. He began wheezing heavily. Horace turned to his other children.

"Ace!" he ordered firmly. William's younger brother sprang into action. He leaned next to his mother and slid his hand beneath Duncan's shirt. Ace quickly checked everything he could think to check. William started to take a step away but Anamaria's hand pressed against his back.

"Stay," his wife hissed in his ear.

Ace shook his head somberly.

"Father?" Cassandra whispered frantically. "Daddy?"

Duncan stopped gasping. He stared at Cassandra. "You're just like your mother," he said weakly. His eyes turned up to Horace. "Take care of her."

Horace nodded. "I will."

Ace shook his head. He looked around with tears in his eyes. "Grandfather's gone," he announced.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Have I mentioned lately how much I love John Green?

Raider: Pending how mad I am about the spoilers, I may pull a Stephenie Meyer and cancel the story altogether. And yes, very sad beginning...but in my defense last time we did this I told you all I only planned for 3 and the way time works if the second generation got older the first generation would do other things. Hope you're having fun at school :)

Aubrey: I haven't seen Dr. Who.

Saberin: YEAH I'M BACK! Sort of...I'm back enough to do regular updates :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Gabby reopened wound after wound. The field medic did a terrible job on this particular patient and now she got the task of removing splinters. A sighted apprentice worked with her. She washed, disinfected, and sewed while the apprentice opened wounds and removed splinters with a pair of tweezers. It was messy work and the smell of so much blood nauseated her but she kept going. This wasn't a job she typically performed. Usually on this type of case she stood nearby perfectly still holding a tray with all the necessary tools while a healer worked but the raid left healers thinly spread. Besides, didn't trust just anyone working on this patient.

They hadn't told her who was laying on Bed Twelve when she took the patient. The healer on duty probably didn't know himself. It was just one of the survivors from the harbor attack. This particular healer had only been there a few short months, enough time to have complete faith in Gabby's skill but know nothing of other things. She'd been told it was a male with severe puncture wounds that needed treatment. She'd been told he hadn't yet been cleaned and that he was already stripped down. And that he was unconscious.

She used chloroform to keep him knocked out. Gabby hadn't known him right away. She'd had to clean off several layers of salty seawater grime before her fingers found skin. She'd started on his left side where the worst of the wounds were. Once everything critical was taken care of Gabby worked on cleaning his face and bringing down his fever while the apprentice got a head start on splinters. That was when she carefully moved the sponge over his features until all the dirt was taken away and soaked his hair in a pan of water, gently massaging his scalp until it was clean. She'd just figured it out when Master Jonathan noticed what was happening. He tried to move her onto someone else but she'd refused. Kane would live, she knew. His chances of making a full recovery were high but infection could ruin anything. Sighted people tended to overlook things they deemed alright just by looking. Gabby knew she wouldn't make that mistake. Slowly and methodically, every hint of infection's scent was replaced by disinfecting alcohol.

"Finished," the apprentice finally announced. "I'll wash the tools if you wash him."

The teenage girl was still uneasy around the male patients. It wasn't a secret that she wanted to be a midwife and opted for healers' training as a prerequisite. If she got healer training and then midwife training she could tend the higher-class women. Gabby nodded in her general direction. "Alright."

Gabby concentrated as she took a clean sponge and bowl of water. Kane had been sweating in his sleep. Gently she wiped it away from his forehead, cheeks, chin, and neck. She cleaned his arms and then his chest. She swallowed heard. As a physician's assistant she'd cleaned people up before but this was different.

"I'll take over," a new voice said behind her. It was another assistant, one who knew her connection to the patient. His hand rested on her shoulder. "You're too close to him."

"Will you tell me when you finish?" she asked. She'd been lucky to stay with him this long. If they'd been less busy she would have been pulled away immediately.

"Yes."

Gabby found her cane and went back to the washing station. She scrubbed her arms and hands with water brought from one of the child servants whose sole purpose was to fetch water for the medical wing.

"Gabby," Master Jonathan's voice said. He brushed her arm so she'd know exactly where he was.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I need you to come talk to the Hibernian queen."

While tending the Skandian casualties she'd overheard bits and pieces about the others in Kane's group. She'd even held Russ while Talia was treated and Elizabet had clutched to her skirt when they first arrived. More importantly, she knew that Kineta was pregnant…and her history of miscarriages. "Did it happen?" she asked softly.

"Not yet but she's depressed. You've got a knack for cheering people up. If she doesn't get in better spirits she'll lose it for sure."

Gabby nodded. "Alright. Lead me to her."

Gabby held the older healer's arm. He led her into one of the private rooms and guided her fingertips to the edge of the bed.

"Your Grace," Master Jonathan said towards the patient bed. "This is one of my best assistants. She's come to keep you company for a while. She's blind."

She's blind. Gabby had heard the statement put bluntly at the end of almost every introduction since she was his young patient learning to use a cane. It didn't bother her, really. People acted more relaxed if they were informed upfront rather than left to figure it out on her own. Her mother once tried to make her wear a wide cotton strip around her eyes so people would know right away but the blindfold prompted strangers to treat her like an invalid. "I tap a cane around when I walk," she'd told her mother back then. "If that's not a dead giveaway they deserve to feel uneasy."

"You're the girl my daughter liked right away," a somewhat familiar voice whispered from the bed.

"Elizabet, yes. She's wonderful."

"What's your name again?"

"Gabby."

"I'll leave you to it," Jonathan's voice said as he gave Gabby's arm a squeeze. He guided her hand to the back of a chair facing Kineta's bed before leaving. Gabby sat, holding her cane upright.

"Kane told me you were training to be a midwife. Am I to be one of your studies?"

Gabby shook her head. "I'm not training for that anymore."

"Why not?"

Kineta sounded genuinely surprised. Her shock confused Gabby. Usually people just shrugged when she announced a failure. They never expected her to succeed to begin with. "There's a superstition that if a blind woman assists with a birth then the child will be blind," she answered. "I think it exists in Hibernia too."

"If it does I've never heard it. There's no way that's true."

"I know that," Gabby told her. "You know that…the general public doesn't."

"I suppose."

Gabby took a deep breath. "They told me you're expecting."

There was a long moment of silence. Gabby mentally cursed herself for saying the wrong thing. "How much do you know about me?" the queen asked softly.

"Medically, a lot," Gabby replied honestly.

"Then you know I'll lose this baby just like the others. It's already started. Don't try to tell me different."

"I won't."

She could sense shock in the silence that followed. "You won't?"

"You went through trauma and you have a history. It's begun, but it doesn't have to keep going."

"What do you mean?"

"Master Jonathan told me that your anxiety and stress level is the worst of the problem right now. Calming down will give it better chances."

"How?"

"Think of happy things, like your husband and daughter Elizabet. She's really sweet, you know. She's got a lot to say for those who take the time to listen."

She could almost hear Kineta's smile. "You're kind," the queen said. "Do you have many siblings, Gabby?"

She nodded. "Three of them. Two older brothers and a younger sister."

"You like children?"

Gabby smiled. "Yes."

The door opened behind them. There was a pause during which Gabby assumed the newcomer bowed to Kineta. She sat still as she waited for whoever it was to speak. "Gabby, he's awake and asking for you."

She didn't have to ask who. The voice belonged to the physician's assistant she left Kane with.

"I'm sorry, Your Grace. I'll return soon."

Gabby got up and, using her cane for guidance, went back to the main room of the wing. She let her fingertips brush each bedrail as she counted back to Bed Twelve. She traced the blankets of that one until her hand came to rest on the shoulder of its occupant.

"Gabby," Kane's voice said weakly. She smiled and sat down next to him. "Where are my parents?"

"Your dad went to the Gathering. Your mother's teaching the Courier apprentices right now, I think."

She felt his hand cover hers. "What all is wrong with me?"

"A novice field medic patched you up without removing splinters. We just did the last round of opening and removing an hour ago."

"We?"

"Yes. You've been under my care."

"Good so if I'm messed up I know who to blame."

Gabby smiled and pressed her free hand to his cheek. She'd need to mix medicine for his fever once everything else they'd pushed into him wore off but he was no longer sweating. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Yeah. I had a good healer I guess."

She carefully leaned down, mindful of his wounds, and kissed him. "It's so good to hear your voice again."

"I missed you too."

* * *

Caitlyn sat on the sofa in her grandparents' apartment with Elizabet curled up on her side. She read slowly with a low tone the way her mother always had when she was little. As much as Caitlyn enjoyed pretending to be an older sister, this was the fourth consecutive story Elizabet demanded. The book had twenty-two and at this rate they'd read all of them.

The door opened. Elizabet jumped a mile high, fell off the couch, and scrambled to hide behind Caitlyn. Caitlyn just stroked her hair. "Jumpy thing, aren't you?" Elizabet glared at her. Caitlyn turned back to the door and stood up to greet the newcomer. It was her grandmother. Caitlyn smiled widely and left Elizabet at the couch with her book. She embraced Pauline tightly.

"Thought you'd arrive sometime today," Pauline laughed as she stroked Caitlyn's hair. She nodded to Elizabet. "And you've brought a friend." Elizabet shrank back farther.

"You remember Elizabet?" Caitlyn asked. Pauline smiled.

"Of course. Come on you two. Let's have something to drink and then we can go check up on Kineta. How does that sound?"

Elizabet snatched up her book and went to sit in the corner. Pauline motioned for Caitlyn to follow her once the girl's nose was deep in her book. "Why hasn't she spoken yet?" Caitlyn whispered.

Pauline got out a pot and set water to boiling. "People who go through trauma cope in different ways. Hers is by not talking."

Caitlyn leaned on the counter. "Papa and Mama went through stuff but both of them still talk."

"They're also both remarkable fighters because their way of coping was training." Pauline carefully measured chocolate powder into three cups.

"I haven't seen Kane since I arrived," Caitlyn said absently. "Did he already report back to the Royal Scouts?"

Pauline tensed. "He's in the medical wing."

"With Gabby?"

"Technically yes. Did nobody tell you, Caitlyn?"

Caitlyn shook her head. "I went to see Gabby but they gave me Elizabet and sent me away."

Pauline stepped over and stroked Caitlyn's hair before cupping her face. "Caitlyn…the ship they were on was attacked in the harbor. Talia and her baby boy Russ are both alright. Elizabet made it too. Kineta's fine but she's having some other problems. And Kane…Kane's the reason they're all safe. He protected them and paid for it dearly. He's in the medical wing for recovery."

Caitlyn's heart fell. She shook her head. "But…Gabby…"

"Gabby's looking after him. Jonathan assured me he'd be alright and he just needs some time to recuperate."

Caitlyn leaned back down on the counter. "Can I see him?"

"I was planning to go tonight if you'd like to join me."

She nodded. "Are you sure he's going to be alright, Grandmother?"

Pauline smiled and poured up the boiling water. "I went when they first arrived. Jonathan assured me he'd be fine, especially with Gabby's care. If it were serious I'd be there now and have a messenger running for Halt."

Caitlyn took her cup and stirred it. Pauline stirred the other two and took one to Elizabet. The little girl took the cup and then shrank back with her book. Caitlyn sipped her drink as she watched Elizabet.

* * *

Ace choked back sobs as he realized his grandfather wasn't coming back. He turned away from his mother. She broke down. His father knelt down behind her to hold her. Ace stepped away and looked back towards his siblings. He hugged Rosalina because it seemed she needed it. William was already holding Anamaria. Anamaria had only been in the family a short amount of time but already she was connected enough to feel grief. Rosalina accepted comfort for a short while and then pushed him away. In tears she stormed from the room. Outside Carissa Treaty, her lady-in-waiting and longtime friend, fell in step beside her. Rosalina pushed Carissa away too but the Ranger's daughter held her ground and kept pace. Ace had originally been irritated Rosalina put Carissa on her staff. It meant her friend was her servant. William and Ace could never do that, even though technically their best friends Kane and Daniel were in the royal service. But the Royal Scouts and Ranger Corps were different than actual personal staff. Carissa was expected to personally wait on Rosalina's every whim.

However Rosalina and Carissa both thrived in their roles. Carissa was Rosalina's last line of defense in hostile situations. She didn't have a soldier's training but being the daughter of a famous Ranger she could hold her own. Carissa was beautiful, like Rosalina. Carissa's brown eyes didn't match Rosalina's green but that wouldn't matter in the event of an attack. Carissa got her mother's blonde hair. It didn't completely match Rosalina's but it was close enough. The two had been inseparable as children and Rosalina put Carissa high enough she got to enjoy several comforts the royal family enjoyed themselves. Carissa even had two personal maids who reported only to her. If a friend had to be on staff, lady-in-waiting was a good position.

Ace turned back and met William's gaze. His older brother, the crown heir to Araluen, looked from Ace to Anamaria to their parents to their grandfather and then back to Ace. Ace realized what was happening. Their grandfather was the former king. Their father was the current king, their mother the current queen. William and his wife would be the next king and queen. Ace, however, was only a regular prince. He ducked out closing the door behind him. It was rare for them to be divided on basis of crown heir but clearly they were divided now. No doubt Horace and Cassandra needed to have a serious discussion with William and Anamaria. Prince Horace Kurokuma Altman the Second was just that; second.

Ace went back to the medical wing. Master Jonathan, his mentor, was working on one of the harbor attack casualties. The elderly man looked up and met his gaze. "Well?" he asked.

"We lost him," Ace answered simply.

"Do you need to take some time?"

Ace shook his head. "I want to keep working."

"Alright. Go help Gabby with Kane. He's awake but needs a visual examination."

Ace nodded and walked back to the bed his friend had laid on while slipping in and out of consciousness completely disoriented. The heavy medicines they'd given him to tolerate his treatment had worn off, leaving him weak but aware. Gabby's fingers outlined his face and hair methodically as they talked. Kane's eyes didn't even blink as he stared up at her.

"Good to see you finally awake," Ace said with a forced smile. Kane took his eyes off Gabby.

"About time you showed up."

Gabby sat up straighter upon recognizing his voice. "Ace?"

"Yeah it's me," Ace confirmed as he joined them. He rested his hand against her back so she'd know exactly where he was. "Master Jonathan asked me to do a visual."

Gabby stepped out of his way. Kane groaned the moment Ace began working on his arm. 'Visual' in this particular medical wing meant full examination by someone who could see. It was purely for patients and their loved ones to hear professionalism…and to lessen the clear discrimination against Gabby. It was fair discrimination, granted, but discrimination nonetheless.

"How's Lord Duncan?" Gabby asked. Ace was slightly impressed. Usually nothing got past her ears in the medical wing. She didn't use her heightened hearing against them, usually, but it wasn't uncommon for her to go to a patient and know exactly what Master Jonathan's orders for them were without having someone read the charts to her. She'd probably been too focused on Kane to hear him earlier. Ace swallowed a choking sob. Healers didn't cry in front of patients. Sure, Kane was a friend, but still. His grandfather had a good, long life. That fact lessoned the pain but still he felt troubled.

"He passed," Ace managed to force out. He focused on his work but no amount of focus could make him ignore Gabby's soft touch as she pressed her hand against his back. She had a way of comforting people with her touch. He fought tears as hard as he could but that didn't keep one from falling.

"You alright, Ace?" Kane asked. Ace nodded.

"Yeah."

"You sure?" Gabby pressed. Of course she didn't buy it. Nobody could lie to her. Over his years studying under Master Jonathan Ace had come to know his blind assistant well. She was a good colleague but he hadn't really befriended her the way he wished he had. They worked together and that was all. Ace had been afraid he'd fall in love with someone unsuitable. He knew now that was stupid. He wasn't the crown heir and his parents would support him with any spouse so long as she was a good person. Looking back he didn't think it'd ever work out with Gabby anyway but still he wished he'd seen her value earlier. Kane was lucky she loved him because he'd yet to prove himself good enough for someone like her.

"Just let it be," Ace insisted. He felt Gabby's hand slide away carefully. It meant she wouldn't press farther. Kane reached over to his girlfriend and held her arm. She put her other hand over his and bent her elbow so she also held his forearm. Ace wondered what unspoken communication was passing between them as he finished the quick exam. "You're good, Kane. I bet Master Jonathan lets you go home tomorrow."

"Yeah because all I need is to go home to a worried mother."

"She loves you," Gabby reminded him. "Let her worry."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, the document I have saved for 'Lost' (the 1st story) will be deleted in 3 days due to inactivity. Wow, this has come a long ways since then. (to be clear, the posted story won't be deleted...just the document on my own account I uploaded from).

Aubrey: I guess problems just have to make themselves known as they come :P

Saberin: Maybe in the author's notes I start doing Did You Knows...Did you know that, like Gabby, Ace was originally supposed to just make a few appearances when people got hurt and not much else?

Raider. It's okay. My updates are going to lag in comparison to my usual times until I can finish getting stuff set up.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Scout sat uncomfortably on Swift between Daniel and Warden. Kelly hadn't been allowed to come on this particular venture. With Gwen posing as Scout the maid would pose as a lady-in-waiting. Daniel and Warden didn't like each other. That was clear. What was even clearer, they fought for her attention. Scout hated being tugged. She deeply valued each friendship. Warden was one of the few people it was safe to be close to in Hibernia and Daniel…well, Daniel was Daniel. Daniel was the older boy who grew up next door and made her feel safe. And now became something more…

 _Shut it,_ Scout told herself mentally. _He's too old and not interested._

Warden however…

 _He's your guard. Don't do anything stupid with the man who protects your life._

Scout sighed as they boarded the boat on horseback. It was a Hibernian passenger ship. Traveling on passenger ships was rare for Scout. Usually she had to get somewhere fast and therefore took either a Skandian wolfship or trade vessel that could be hired within a moment's notice. This time they were lucky enough to get aboard an actual passenger ship, one built for comfort as it sailed on various voyages. Scout traveled under the guise Lady Sarah who was going to meet her merchant father in Araluen. Warden and Daniel posed as employees of her father's, hired to watch over her on her journey.

Stable boys took their horses and porters led them to the rooms they'd rented. Scout was a little apprehensive about Daniel and Warden sharing a room but there wasn't a choice. A merchant wouldn't provide his employees with separate bedrooms on an expensive passenger ship and they didn't need any clever porters connecting dots. Scout set her pack down and then hurried over to their cabin before they could kill each other.

"Scout," Daniel said with a nod as she entered. Warden's face reddened.

"Lady Sarah," her guard corrected him. "Surely a Ranger knows how to keep appearances."

"We don't have to pretend behind closed doors," Daniel rolled his eyes. Scout physically stepped between them. She didn't think they'd start swinging because of the dispute but still she felt it was needed.

"Maybe I should just be Lady Sarah for this trip," she told Daniel gently. It wasn't that she wanted to take Warden's side…it was something her parents taught her. If one was in disguise than that person should stay in disguise no matter what. She didn't get a chance to explain her decision was based on past lessons, though. Daniel and Warden were already glaring daggers at each other.

"Whatever you say, _Lady_ _Sarah_ ," Daniel muttered. Scout opened her mouth to say something comforting but caught Warden's smug look in the corner of her vision. She snapped her mouth shut. They were a lost cause.

* * *

Caitlyn held Elizabet's hand as they walked with Pauline to the medical wing. She felt somewhat surprised to see Jenny there with her sons, David and Dalby. Kane lay in his bed propped up by several pillows. Gabby sat on the edge of the bed and he rested his hand on her leg. Pauline rushed over and hugged him tightly. He grimaced with pain but returned the embrace. "I missed you too, Mother."

Horace stood nearby with his arms around Cassandra. Caitlyn noticed the queen had been crying recently. Rosalina must have too because she stood silently with Carissa Treaty near a window. William stood with a grim look on his face with his arm around Anamaria. Ace whispered with other healer apprentices in the back corner.

Elizabet ran to her mother's room and let herself in. Talia was in there holding Russ. As everything swirled around her, Caitlyn focused on Cassandra. The queen had been like extended family since she was little. The entire royal family was practically an extension of her own. Caitlyn's mother and the queen shared something nobody but those who knew about the past could fully recognize. Caitlyn wished she knew more about those times hardly anyone ever talked about. Only the oldest of her cousins had been told…and Scout. Caitlyn used to wonder quietly about all that had happened in the past. Those who knew rarely talked about it…or at least they didn't talk about it in front of the younger generation.

Caitlyn had seen her older sister's frustration with this fact. She wasn't there when Scout finally found out what their parents had truly done but knew what had come from it. Scout ran off out of anger and then she and their Hibernian cousins were captured and taken to Nihon-Ja as captives. Caitlyn was a naturally curious person but she also got her mother's patience. She could wait until the answer came to her rather than seeking it out the way Scout had. Caitlyn wasn't overly worried with what had happened long before she was born anyway. Her parents were strong warriors who seemed to always know exactly what to do. That was enough for her.

"Lord Duncan has passed on," Master Jonathan told them silently. "I just finished officiating it."

Caitlyn took a deep breath and glanced around. No wonder the royal family was so gloomy.

"The Rangers will need to be notified," William said after a long pause.

"We already sent a Battalion lady to tell them," William's father said evenly. "And we also sent a messenger to collect your mother, Caitlyn. The funeral will be in three days."

"Will foreign dignitaries not be given time to arrive?" Caitlyn piped up. Horace shook his head.

"He's not king anymore and the sooner the better," Horace replied gently.

"But Scout…"

"Sorry, Caitlyn," Ace said as he stepped over closer to her. Caitlyn clamped her mouth shut.

* * *

Ace went about his business the day after Duncan passed away. He knew nobody would blame him if he took some time off work but couldn't bring himself to do it. If he took time off he'd have to be with his family and as much he grieved his grandfather he hated being around mourners. He just always felt so…depressed around them. No, the younger Araluen prince preferred to keep working and let some good come out of his meticulous need to stay busy.

As he leaned over the washing station scrubbing sand against the instruments he felt someone bump him harshly from behind.

"Sorry."

"It's alright," Ace shrugged without turning around. He felt a hand on his arm.

"Ace?"

Great…Gabby. Ace kept washing. "Do you need something, Gabby?"

"No. I'm just getting some clean linens for the Hibernian queen's bed. Why are you working today? I thought you'd be with your family."

Ace took a deep breath. "I guess I should be."

"I know you don't like being around mourners but…this is your family, Ace."

Ace stopped working. He turned so he could face Gabby. "I don't want to sit around moping and talking about how good my grandfather was, alright? I want to work. They won't miss me anyway. I'm not the crown prince."

"That's what this is about?"

Ace sighed heavily. Gabby dropped her hand away from his arm and gripped her cane. Ace wiped his hands on a towel. "You know I don't care about being king."

"I do."

"I'm just different than my family, alright Gabby? My dad and William are both great warriors. My mother's stubborn but still she's an amazing leader. Rosalina's so beautiful people come from all over trying to court her…and then there's me. I'm not a warrior, Gabby. I'm not good at politics. I'm not attracted to those girls in court who only know how to dance and bat their eyes."

"No," Gabby told him. "You're not. You're a healer."

"Healers don't make good princes. I've always been different than them."

"You have."

"Right now they're having condolences paid and reminiscing. I don't belong there. I'm just too…too…"

"Different than them."

"Exactly." Ace walked over to the supplies closet and retrieved linens. "I can't just sit around talking about what used to be. I just can't. I have to be doing something or I'll go mad."

"Because you're a healer."

"Yes. I'm a healer, not a warrior or political leader or a vain figurehead."

He put the stack of linens in Gabby's open arms. She tucked them beneath one arm and traced his arm up to his cheek. She pressed her warm palm against it and ran her thumb over his forehead, smoothing out the lines that had creased as his rant built. "You don't have to explain what being different is like to a blind physician's assistant."

Ace suddenly felt terrible. He took Gabby's hand away from his face. "Gabby, I…I'm…"

"I understand, Ace. I always do." She shifted the linens in her arm and got her cane in her free hand. "If you need a break just let me know. I'll cover for you."

"Thanks, Gabby. You're great, you know."

Gabby allowed a small grin. "So I'm told."

Ace couldn't help chuckling at the slight humor. He guided her towards the hallway with private rooms though she didn't need him to. "You think Queen Kineta's going to make it to term?"

Gabby shrugged. "I don't know but she's got the desire now. That will make a big difference."

Ace dropped his hand from her arm and went back to the washing station. Gabby tapped her cane and slowly navigated the sea of apprentices, assistants, servants, and healers. All the beds needed to be changed today and with so many patients it was no small task. She made her way to Private Room 3 and opened the door. A set of small hands immediately took her wrist and yanked her forward. Gabby quickly caught herself and giggled.

"Good morning, Elizabet."

The girl's arms wrapped around her waist for a brief second before claiming all the linens under her arm.

"I think she wants to help change the sheets," Kineta's voice said with a hint of cheerfulness.

"Well I'll let her," Gabby laughed. "Do you need help getting into the chair?"

"No. I'm already in it."

Gabby felt Elizabet's shoulder brush her fingertips as she went away from her. "Can you switch linens all by yourself, Elizabet?"

"She's nodding," Kineta translated. Gabby made her way to the queen's side and listened carefully as Elizabet worked.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Gabby asked.

"Better. Elizabet arrived before the sun was even up to make sure the baby was still there."

"She knows it's a baby then?"

"Yes. She's clever. She's realized I've been getting bigger like Talia did."

Gabby rested her hand on Kineta's shoulder. "Don't worry. You've got the best midwife in Araluen tending you."

"Well I've had the best of Hibernia before…"

"According to King Horace Araluen's got better everything."

Kineta laughed. "I hope he's right this time. Just this one though."

Gabby squeezed her shoulder. "Don't worry. We do."

"I think Elizabet's finished. She wants to know where to put the dirty ones."

"Basket by the door," Gabby answered.

"She's fond of you."

Gabby felt Elizabet's small hands grasp hers. Gabby moved the child's hands to one of hers and stroked her hair. "Let's see if I remember how old you are…twelve?"

"Eight," Kineta corrected. "She had a birthday in Nihon-Ja." Gabby could hear the queen's smile clearly.

"My little niece is ten," Gabby told Elizabet. "Her name is Clara. I'd bet you'd get along with her. Maybe one day I can take you to play with her. Does that sound like fun to you?"

"You don't mind?" Kineta asked. Gabby shook her head.

"Clara's very energetic and there aren't many playmates for her where we live. What do you say, Elizabet? Would you like to come home with me and meet Clara at lunchtime?"

Kineta laughed. "She's nodding."

"Great. Now let's get you back into bed, Your Grace. You need to rest up."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: YES! Internet connection at home is now in sight! In 3 weeks I'll be able to make updates without going to a public place!

Aubrey: Kineta's the center of conflict for he next several chapters. Be warned.

Saberin: Well, at least the teams are coming out when Scout's grown and not an infant now...

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Kane sat in an armchair in his apartment. His mother and Caitlyn were there fluttering around straightening things up and 'getting him settled'. He could tell Caitlyn was ready to leave and go about her business but she felt obligated to stay with Pauline. He wished he could get rid of them but knew he couldn't on his own. Gabby had promised to come by when she finished work. Surely she'd be able to chase them away.

Master Jonathan had made him down three cups of tea spiked with different medicines before he was allowed to return to his apartment. Every muscle in his body felt sore and he wanted nothing more than to pass out in his own bed until Gabby came but he didn't dare do so until his mother left. He didn't want to give her any more reason to 'care' for him.

Without so much as a knock, his front door opened. Talia came in with Russ cradled in her arm. She looked from Pauline and Caitlyn to Kane. "I heard you were released," she said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Kane lied. Talia narrowed her eyes and turned to Pauline and Caitlyn.

"You two must have a lot to do. I can keep watch over Kane for a while."

"He's my son," Pauline said evenly. "I can take time to care for him."

"Mother, I'm twenty-seven," Kane retaliated. "I'm fine."

Kane knew his mother hadn't meant to cause any harm declaring that she was, in fact, his mother, but sensed Talia still felt the sting.

"Master Jonathan said you need to sleep and you aren't sleeping," Pauline said.

Kane rubbed his forehead. His head already pounded. Having Pauline on his case wasn't helping. "I'm going to bed now," he promised her. To make it more real he stood up. "I don't need to be hovered over, alright?"

Pauline pursed her lips. "Fine. I'll be back, though."

She spun on her heel and left the apartment. Kane sighed heavily. "Thanks for trying," he told Talia quietly. Talia nodded.

"She doesn't like me much, does she?"

"I think she's just worried. I'm their only son, you know."

Talia nodded again. "I know. Is there something I can do for you?"

Kane quickly scanned his apartment. Really all he needed was to go to bed until Gabby woke him, but he knew Talia still felt she missed out on being his mother. That had become especially clear since their time in Nihon-Ja. Talia felt like she owed him something and he knew how much he hated owing others. Perhaps she was who he got it from.

Unfortunately, he loved a meticulous physician's assistant who had a key to his apartment. Every simple chore he thought of to tell Talia had already been taken care of by Gabby. The only thing he really saw that bothered him was a chair Pauline and Caitlyn had 'straightened'. He wanted it back the way it was, but he knew women well enough to know asking Talia to move it back wouldn't be in his best interests. If Gabby found it when she came back she'd fix it. If not, he'd do it himself after resting.

"I know Gabby will bring some food when she comes but I don't really have anything stocked," Kane finally said. "I have money. Would you mind doing some shopping?"

Usually shopping was something he enjoyed doing with Gabby, but the venture would both give Talia something meaningful to do and get her out of his apartment. The longer he stood the weaker he felt. All he wanted was to collapse into his bed in peace.

"I can do that," Talia agreed as she shifted Russ in her arms. Kane studied his little half-brother. Russ had proven himself to be an agreeable baby, but now his face scrunched up to mean only one thing. He'd start wailing if he didn't get his own nap soon.

"I can keep Russ," Kane offered as he went to retrieve coins from a box on his mantle. "We'll both sleep."

He handed Talia the coins and then took Russ from her arms. Talia surrendered him easily before pocketing his coins. "I'll be back soon," she promised.

Kane took Russ to his bed and settled down with Russ on his chest. "We finally got rid of them, little brother," he whispered to the baby. Russ yawned and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. Kane stroked Russ's back as he stared at the ceiling waiting for his own sleep to come. Every time he held Russ the only thing he could think about was having his own child with Gabby. Their children would be closer to Russ's age than he would be. Talia had been young when she had him and old when she had Russ. He was old enough to be Russ's father himself. Kane sighed and turned to watch Russ's mess of blonde curls rise up and down with every breath. It was only a matter of time before Talia took him to Hibernia with her, where Kineta promised to help her find a better life. He wondered how often he'd get to see them after that happened.

* * *

Daniel quietly came up onto Warden. "Hello," he said loudly. The younger guard flinched and had a knife pulled out instantly. Daniel smiled slyly with victory.

"I could have killed you," Warden said sharply as he put the weapon away.

"No you couldn't have," Daniel snorted.

"You're too old for Scout. Why are you going after her?"

Daniel's smile vanished. "I'm older than her but not too old for her. She's more mature than you, anyway. Compared to her you act like a child."

"Do not."

* * *

Scout grimaced at the conversation above her. She sat on the steps that led above deck where her two 'escorts' carried on their petty argument. Hopefully they docked soon. She couldn't take any more of this. Her feelings for each of them were hard enough to deal with. Now that she knew her Ranger friend and guard were fighting over her affection things felt a lot more complicated.

* * *

Carissa followed Rosalina at a respectful three steps distance until they came to the princess's quarters. Once there, behind the closed door, she came to Rosalina's side. "Are you alright Rose?"

Rosalina, who had maintained composure throughout the entire well-wishing and goodbyes to Lord Duncan, burst into tears. Rosalina was always composed. To keep composure she adopted an airy sense, as though she were vain and no better than the gossiping servants who whispered during work. William had strength and leadership, Ace had brains. Rosalina was naturally gorgeous so it was easy to see where she fit in and the pressure to remain composed in all situations forced her to act ignorant. But she didn't have to pretend in front of Carissa. Their friendship went too deep. Rosalina needed someone who she could be real around that would keep secrets; Carissa wanted to travel and be something other than a Ranger's daughter. They complimented one another flawlessly.

"Half those people didn't even know him. They just wanted to get my parents or William to grant them their whims."

Carissa nodded. "I know."

Rosalina had a limited position in the court. She wasn't the crown heir. Her mother made it so that women had more opportunities than they once had but still Rosalina felt muffled. She didn't have the quick wit needed to make it in courts. She didn't have the weapons talent to be of any use in the Charmed Battalion. No, all she had was naturally beautiful skin, big eyes, flaxen hair, and disciplined poise. She was a figure head, nothing more. Carissa desperately hoped her friend broke this mentality one day but for now it held.

* * *

Scout sat at a dining table in the ship's main restaurant with Daniel and Warden. Ever since she overheard them squabbling she found it hard to talk to them. She could get away with being quiet only because each took every opportunity available to one up the other.

"Perhaps we can get everyone together for dinner while you're in Araluen," Daniel suggested.

Scout bit her tongue. She'd thought about getting everyone together herself but Daniel was cutting somewhere Warden couldn't. It was low…sneaky…everything a Ranger was.

"Do you think Princess Elizabet is talking yet?" Warden asked.

Scout bit her tongue harder. Now Warden was doing the same thing.

"Maybe…"

"Let's just be quiet awhile," Scout tried. The boys fell silent.

Later Scout walked along the narrow hallway alone…running straight into Daniel. She felt her face grow red with frustration.

"Scout," he said smoothly. "I didn't…"

"Yes you did! You're a Ranger!"

Scout cut herself off. She couldn't believe her outburst. Daniel's steady eyes held her gaze. "Something upsets you."

Scout swallowed hard.

"You can tell me, Scout. We grew up together."

Scout shook her head.

"Are you hurt?"

"No," Scout managed to choke. "I'm not hurt."

His warm hands gripped her elbows. Scout tried not to tremble as he got closer. "Scout, you can trust me."

"I know."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Scout…"

"Scout?"

Scout and Daniel both turned their attention to Warden. He'd just arrived from above deck. Scout felt herself grow redder.

"What's going on?" Warden demanded. "Scout? Did he hurt you?"

"No, he didn't."

"I'd never hurt her," Daniel added with ice in his voice. "You should know that."

"I'm her guard. I have to protect her."

"And I grew up with her. You're just staff."

"I'm not staff. I'm a guard. Look into it, Ranger. I wouldn't expect you to know anything about rank."

"And I wouldn't expect you to know…well, anything really. Anything at all."

"Well…"

"Stop it!" Scout exclaimed. "Just stop it! I know you both have feelings for me. I have feelings for each of you and this isn't helping one bit!"

They stared at her silently. Scout realized what had just come out of her mouth. Tears threatened to spill out. "Scout…" Daniel began but she threw her hands up and stormed back to her room. She flung herself onto the bed and buried her face in a pillow wishing Kelly or maybe Kineta were there. Into the muffling softness she screamed longer than she ever had before in her life.

* * *

Gabby stood patiently outside the door with Elizabet clinging to her skirt. A midwife, the one Gabby once studied under in fact, was examining the Hibernian queen. Gabby stroked the child's hair hoping to give comfort.

"Your mama's going to be fine," she promised Elizabet. "She's got the best care in Araluen."

She felt the silent girl's head shake left to right in disbelief. Gabby squeezed her shoulders as the door opened behind them. Elizabet ran away hastily to join her mother. Gabby took a couple of steps in the general direction before she felt the midwife's hand take her bare arm and guide her into the room. Gabby smiled as she listened to Kineta speak gently to her adopted daughter. She could only imagine how much was being exchanged at the moment between them.

"If you want the child to be born in Hibernia you will have to travel soon," the midwife said. "We can arrange an attendant for you but we've done all we can. It's up to the baby now."

Kineta kissed Elizabet's cheek. "We'll find out when the next ship leaves for Hibernia."

"You'll need to be very careful," the midwife warned her. Gabby felt the woman release her arm and walk out the door. Gabby gripped her cane wondering if she should follow.

"Gabby," Kineta said slowly. "Thank you for all you've done."

"Any decent person would have done the same," Gabby shrugged.

"Would you come with us to Hibernia? I'm told a novice midwife could provide what we need. It's all very basic care. You're able to give basic care, yes?"

"Yes but…I can't go to Hibernia."

She could hear Kineta shift in bed. "Why not?"

Gabby bowed her head. Why not? Well…she'd just been reunited with Kane and he was in recovery. He needed her to look after him. And William gave it away that Kane planned to propose to her…she needed to be there when he worked up the courage so she could say yes. And her family would be a nervous wreck if she traveled overseas. She'd only left the fief a handful of times, never the country. She was blind and didn't know Hibernia's layout at all. She'd always need someone to lead her, making her a burden. Gabby swallowed hard.

"You've got time to think about it," Kineta said after a long pause.

"I need to get going," Gabby said evasively. She tapped her cane back and forth as she walked the familiar route to Kane's apartment. She let herself in and leaned her cane in a corner by the door. After listening carefully and stepping lightly she found Kane sleeping in his room. She sat on the edge of his bed and found his hair. She ran her fingers through it gently until he stirred. "Have a good rest?" she asked.

"Gabby…"

"Don't sit up." Gabby pressed against his shoulders so he wouldn't put forth any more effort. "How are you feeling?"

She felt his hands rest over hers. "I'm glad to see you."

She bent down and kissed him. "Is there food in your kitchen?"

"Talia just dropped off some stuff. I'm not sure what."

Gabby went to the main room and found a loaf a bread and block of cheese without trouble. She brought it back to his bedroom and sat with him on the bed. His hands took the food away from her and she could hear him retrieve a knife from the drawer in his bedside table. "You chose to stay behind in Nihon-Ja," Gabby said calmly.

"They couldn't stay alone. It made the most sense for me to stay back. Besides, I wanted to make sure Russ was alright."

"Are you counting him your brother?"

"Yes."

Gabby grinned. "I'm glad. You'll be a great big brother."

"Even though I'll be married before he talks."

Gabby felt her heart race. "You're sure about that?"

Kane pulled her closer. "Would you marry me, Gabby? I haven't talked to your father but I haven't been able to make it to him…I can't wait any longer to ask. Last time you turned me down…please, Gab, marry me. I couldn't stand being in Nihon-Ja knowing you didn't have a ring."

"William read me your note." Gabby let him pull her closer to him. She kicked off her boots and lay on the bed next to him. She could feel his breath on her face.

"And?"

Gabby smiled widely as tears swelled up. "Yes…yes I'll marry you."

She felt his lips on hers in seconds. She pressed her hands against his chest as he kissed her. "You're beautiful," he gasped before kissing her again.

"We've got to tell our parents," Gabby said once he relaxed back on his pillow. He embraced her tightly. She rested her head on his shoulder, curled up comfortably against his side. It was almost as though she could feel his energy draining. He wouldn't be awake much longer.

"Can we start with mine?"

Gabby laughed. "Probably should. We may need a Courier's touch to convince mine that my getting married is a good thing."

Kane tightened his grip on her. "If they don't approve I still want to marry you."

Gabby snuggled closer. "I don't care if they don't approve. I want to marry you too."

* * *

Scout sat on a bench on the upper deck with her knees pulled up to her chest. She'd dressed in the simplest clothing she had in her possession and woven her hair into a plain braid. The only thing that showed her rank was the insignia ring she wore on her right hand. Out of habit she kept a dagger in her belt. Thanks to Kineta's intervention when Lady Gwen was packing it was one that was as functional as ceremonial. They were in the harbor and almost to the docks. Part of her felt excitement. Seeing those she'd grown up with was always cause to be happy…but the recent tension between her, Daniel, and Warden hadn't eased. At meals they all sat quietly. She could count the number of times she'd spoken to each of them since the accidental slip on one hand and wanted desperately to be free of it. Hopefully once they reached Araluen Daniel would be called away to Ranger duties and Warden could be evaded.

Scout couldn't believe she'd fallen into this pit of awkward again. She was a crown princess but she didn't feel like one. Crown princesses didn't make such mundane mistakes. She took a deep breath as they got closer and closer. Porters were already shuffling around. They'd see to her things, she knew, but still she wanted to go to her cabin and fetch her personal pack. Her parents taught her to be responsible for herself and her personal pack held the few things she actually cared about along with provisions and an extra traveling dress, just in case she had to make a run for it. Once it was slung over her shoulder she went back up to where Warden and Daniel waited for her. She half-hoped the tension would have eased now that they were at land.

It didn't.

* * *

Kane took Gabby's hand and squeezed it. "You ready?" he asked.

It was three days after Lord Duncan's funeral and they couldn't wait any longer. Those that had gone to the Ranger's Gathering had returned. Kane's father had been a close personal friend of the former Araluen king but Halt wasn't one to mope around. Now that Lord Duncan had been buried the retired Ranger was back in his routine of harassing the younger generation and drinking coffee with Crowley. Kane and Gabby planned to tell his parents over lunch about their engagement and then follow with Gabby's parents that night at dinner. It was going to be an interesting day, to say the least.

"Hello Mother," Kane said as he came into his parents' apartment. Pauline turned away from the fire where she'd set to keeping a large pot of stew warm. Its scent made Kane's mouth water.

"Kane," Pauline nodded to him. "Gabby…we weren't expecting you. Did Jonathan let you off early today?"

Gabby had been granted an extended lunch break upon their telling Master Jonathan about the engagement. Kane hadn't been overly pleased with Gabby's mentor being the first to know about it but it got her the time they needed to break the news to his parents. "Yes," Gabby replied. "I was called in early this morning so I got an extended break for lunch."

It wasn't a total lie. Gabby really had been called in early that morning. A patient's fever spiked and the young soldier became delirious. Those who had been on-hand did everything they could but it was Gabby who was best at calming people.

"Hope you aren't too tired. You're welcome to the spare bed if you want a nap."

"I'm fine," Gabby shrugged. Her being called in early or asked to stay late wasn't exactly uncommon.

The door opened again and Halt joined them. Kane wasn't sure how he felt when Liam, Lina, and Caitlyn followed. "We've got some extra guests," Halt announced. Kane squeezed Gabby's hand again. He met Lina's gaze and nodded to her. To this day he hadn't a clue how she related to him. His parents had more or less adopted her but Scout and Caitlyn were closer to him in age. By birth she was Halt's niece but he'd never heard her call him 'uncle'…just 'mother' when she wanted to chastise him. She was also his birthmother Talia's closest childhood friend, almost like a sister. That would make her like his aunt. Aunt…cousin…sister…godmother…it gave him a headache. A long time ago he'd settled on 'the woman who saved him as an infant'.

"Hello Gabby," Caitlyn said. With a glance Kane could see that forced smile Gabby often gave when she was annoyed. Only he could recognize that smile. It fooled even Rangers.

"Caitlyn," she correctly guessed.

"Elizabet is playing with your niece again," Caitlyn went on. "They seem to be good friends."

"Well let's eat before it gets cold," Pauline insisted.

Kane took note of how Liam helped Lina to the table. She didn't need assistance in simple things, just like Gabby didn't need assistance, yet Lina didn't make a fuss. He felt he could understand that aspect of their relationship better than the others. Assisting Lina was Liam showing affection and she accepted it as such. He shared a similar bond with Gabby.

The Leaf family carried conversation well. Any other day he would have enjoyed the surprise visit. Lina was clever and thought on her feet while Liam analyzed every aspect before voicing his opinions. Caitlyn had a streak of rebellion that spiked recently on her quest for independence. She was trying to break away and be her own person. Get away from the Ranger's daughter, the Battalion lady's daughter, and the Hibernian crown princess's sister. She sat quietly eating her stew like the lady her mother raised her as, only Caitlyn Leaf was perhaps the farthest thing from a lady Kane knew. She knew how to pretend to be one and, in reality, that's all that mattered.

"Well we won't keep you all. Caitlyn, would you mind taking these dishes back to the kitchens? I think we missed today's servant," Pauline prompted. Caitlyn, however begrudgingly, moved to collect the dishes.

"Actually we've got something to say," Gabby cut in. Suddenly all eyes were on them. It took every ounce of Kane's strength not to squirm.

"Well?" Halt asked impatiently.

"I asked Gabby to marry me," Kane announced.

Halt shook his head towards Gabby. "Really, Gabby, you could do so much better."

"I've already settled."

Kane frowned but the sting from both his father and fiancée ganging up on him didn't last long. Suddenly everyone was congratulating them. "Have you told your parents yet, Gabby?" Pauline asked.

"No. We were planning on doing that tonight at dinner but if Clara is playing with Elizabet right now may be a better time."

"Why's that?" Caitlyn asked.

"Well…my parents aren't as fond of Kane as Halt and Pauline are of me."

"Want to go and get it over with?" Kane asked. Honestly, he'd be just as happy not telling her parents at all.

Gabby shrugged. "I've got time."

They each grabbed their cloaks. Again, Kane took note of how well Liam and Lina were together. The Ranger and Battalion lady. The Battalion ladies were truly impressive, like a hybrid of Courier and Ranger. It was hard to believe that the person chiefly responsible for their success had spent most of her Araluen career with a lame foot. Kane had vague memories of Lina without crutches but they were so foggy he questioned if they were even real.

"Ready?" Gabby asked.

Kane led her to the hallway and closed the door behind him. "Just so we're even, this proves how much I love you…right?"

"Definitely."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: New Theme up: Elizabet backstory. Go check it out!**

Aubrey: Yep. The parents. The parents are kind of an ongoing thing.

Saberin: Hold on to those thoughts :p

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

"Why is everyone mourning?" Daniel asked as they rode through the capitol of Araluen. He rode at the head with Scout. Of course, everyone here recognized her though she wore no tiara or fancy gown. To them it was just a rumor she had moved to Hibernia to be a princess. According to Daniel most thought she'd simply taken apprenticeship elsewhere in the kingdom or even begun traveling around.

"Not sure," Scout replied. She turned in her saddle to eye Warden. Now that they were where Daniel had the upper hand her guard had been quiet.

"We'd best get up to the castle," Daniel said. "I missed the Ranger's Gathering but I bet anything our fathers are still visiting Daideo and Gilan."

"Do we really have to go to the castle?" Scout frowned. "Why don't we just go to Jenny's restaurant and send David or Dalby after the others?"

"Why?"

"People in the castle know I'm a princess."

"But you are a princess."

Scout scowled. Daniel just laughed. "You could have a simpler life, you know."

"Don't go there."

"What?"

"It isn't fair."

"What do you mean?"

Scout glared at him. "You know exactly what I mean, Daniel Treaty." She quickly looked back to Warden. He seemed preoccupied with getting through a group of shepherds herding sheep across the street. She and Daniel were far enough ahead to have a private conversation.

"Scout, you have feelings for me, right? You said so."

Scout felt herself turn bright red. "Stop, Daniel. Just stop."

Swift and Daniel's horse both took quick steps back and threw their heads with agitation. Scout reached up to calm Swift and quickly scanned the area to see what caused alarm. She couldn't help dismounting immediately when she saw the two girls darting down the path towards a merchant's house.

"Elizabet!" she yelled. The shorter of the two girls froze in her tracks and looked around wildly for who called her. "Elizabet!"

The little adopted princess smiled widely and ran to Scout. Scout hauled her up onto her horse.

"I missed you so much, Elizabet. How are you doing? I heard your ship was in a pirate attack."

Elizabet smiled widely. She pushed back so Scout dropped her and went to the little girl she'd been running with. Elizabet took her friend's hand and brought her to where Scout and now Daniel stood with the reins of their horses loosely in their hands.

"Hi," the girl said cheerfully. "I'm Clara."

"Hello Clara," Daniel said with a grin. "How did you meet Elizabet?"

"Aunt Gabby brought her home one afternoon and now we're best friends. She doesn't talk but Aunt Gabby says I talk enough for the both of us."

"Gabby," Scout repeated. "I didn't know she had a niece. She's the physician's assistant, right?"

Clara nodded. "That's my aunt!"

Elizabet pointed back towards the castle.

"Yes we're heading for the castle," Scout told her. "You two want to come?"

Both girls nodded. "Alright," Daniel said. "Clara, you ride with me. Elizabet you can ride with Scout. Sound good?"

"What's going on?" Warden asked as he finally joined them. "Princess Elizabet?"

Elizabet waved to him in greeting.

"We've picked up a couple of passengers," Scout explained. Warden looked straight at Elizabet.

"Does your mother know that you're out here without a guard?"

Elizabet rolled her eyes and nodded. Warden's expression turned sour.

"And she's alright with it?"

"Remember, oh noble guard of Hibernia, that the queen you're under was once a commoner," Daniel chided. "And that your princess used to be common too, just a Ranger's daughter."

Scout cut him off. "I think it's alright here," she told Warden gently. "Hardly anyone knows who she is and even less care. William, Ace, and I used to play here all the time without guards."

Warden's face reddened but still they rode on up towards the castle. Once their horses were turned over to the stable they walked to Halt and Pauline's apartment. Scout politely knocked on the door. She remembered the time she once just walked right on in but it'd been years since she'd ended up at their home unannounced. It didn't seem right anymore.

To her surprise, however, it was Caitlyn who answered. Her little sister's face brightened and she rushed forward to hug her. "Scout!" Caitlyn exclaimed. There was some soft shuffling behind her as Halt and Pauline joined them.

"Well, this is a surprise. Come in, all of you," Pauline insisted. Daniel and Scout were brought into embraces while Warden stood back with Elizabet and Clara by his side.

"Have you reported in to Gilan yet?" Halt asked Daniel.

"No."

"Best get on it then."

"But…"

Scout tried not to smirk too much as Daniel, for the first time in front of Warden, was publically put into a lower rank. She hugged her little sister again. "Are Mama and Papa here?"

Caitlyn nodded. "Yes. Everyone came in for the funeral. Uncle Will and Aunt Alyss already left. Someone had to get back to Redmont. Mama needed to stay a little while longer so Uncle Will volunteered to leave so Papa could stay too."

Scout took a step back. "Who died?"

Caitlyn frowned. "You didn't even hear about it?"

Pauline stepped forward and put her hands on Caitlyn's shoulders. "The announcements were sent off a few days ago," she explained. "They haven't reached Hibernia yet. Scout was probably already on the ship when Horace and Cassandra sent off the letters."

Scout frowned. "Who?" she demanded.

"Lord Duncan," Caitlyn answered. Scout felt her jaw drop.

"How?" she demanded.

"Ace said it was a heart attack and Master Jonathan confirmed it."

"Caitlyn!" Pauline snapped.

"No," Halt cut in. "It's best she hears it all at once."

"Lord Duncan's dead?" Scout repeated. "Why didn't anyone tell me? Why wasn't I sent for before the funeral?"

"I was told it was because you're a Hibernian princess now and Lord Duncan wasn't king anymore. It wasn't an official ceremony to other countries so they didn't wait," Caitlyn muttered.

Scout crossed her arms and turned to her grandfather. "So just because I'm the Hibernian princess now I'm no longer treated like a member of the family?"

Halt put his hand on her arm. Scout realized she'd gotten taller than him at some point. "Come with me, Scout." He shot a look back to Warden. "And you don't follow us."

"My job is to guard the Hibernian princess," Warden protested.

"Good. You can guard Elizabet."

Scout ducked her head as her grandfather told Warden off. In hardly any time at all Halt had gotten rid of both her problems. He led her to a garden. Scout crossed her arms. "Why wouldn't they wait for me, Daideo?"

"You were right the first time, Scout. It's because you're Hibernia's princess now."

Scout felt as though she'd been slapped. "What do you mean? I'm Araluen."

"No, I'm Araluen. You're Hibernian."

"But I was born here. My family is here. I'm…"

"Hibernian. Listen, Scout, I understand what you're feeling. I had all my ties in Hibernia just like you've got yours in Araluen. My parents were there, my siblings, everyone. You know my brother, your actual grandfather, and I never exactly saw eye-to-eye but I was close to my sister…Sean's mother. I wasn't there for her wedding, the birth of her son, her funeral, nothing. I didn't even hear she'd died until years after…didn't know about Sean until after I heard she'd died. Now, you've got a better deal than I had back then. Your family here loves you and they wouldn't let you go years without hearing about this. But one thing's the same. They wouldn't wait for you to arrive for the funeral."

"But what if it was Mama or Papa? Or you? Or Grandmother?" Scout felt devastated. She couldn't bring herself to grasp what had happened.

"You'll have to learn to live with that if you're going to keep your life in Hibernia," Halt told her.

Scout shifted her weight uncomfortably. "I hate this," she muttered.

"I know. Nobody said being Hibernia's princess would be easy."

"Is this how you felt when you became an Araluen Ranger?"

Halt's eyes were steady as he answered. "Scout, am I Araluen or Hibernian?"

"Araluen."

"And your parents?"

"Araluen."

"Caitlyn?"

"Araluen."

"You?"

Scout sighed. "Princesses belong to their countries."

Halt nodded. "Exactly."

"I'm Hibernian."

* * *

Kane sat with Gabby at the kitchen table of her parents' home. Her father and mother sat across from them with a stony silence. Even Gabby had completely forgotten that they ate lunch later in the day than most people. The young couple had interrupted the meal and now sat awkwardly while the other family members finished eating. Lucy, the youngest, had gone out to meet friends for lunch at Jenny's a half hour before they arrived. Roman and Spence remained quiet throughout the meal. Missy, the family's maid, shuffled around with drinks and clearing away finished dishes.

"Missy," Gabby's mother said with a formal chill Kane had never really gotten accustomed to. "Bring dessert for four. We'd like to have a moment with Kane and Evangeline alone."

Roman mouthed 'good luck' to Kane before mumbling something about needing to buy milk for Clara on his way collected his messenger bag heavy with 'papers' that mysteriously clanked like glass and headed upstairs.

"Father, I…" Gabby began but her mother cut her off.

"We're so glad you came for dessert, Kane. We see so little of you."

"My pleasure. After all you are Gabby's parents," he said. Even as the words left his throat he knew it was Pauline talking. His mother always knew what to say whether it were her true feelings or not.

"Missy's an excellent cook. I'm sure you'll find her dessert adequate," Gabby's father went on.

"Gabby, tell us. Who is that little girl you've been taking Clara to play with? Why did you not return with her?"

Kane held Gabby's hand beneath the table tightly. She was sweating as much as he. It wasn't like her to be nervous but, well…her parents were best at causing anxiety. "Her name's Elizabet. She's the daughter of a patient. She's been terribly bored sitting around the medical wing so I thought she and Clara could spend time together and…"

"What of the girl's father?"

The more Gabby talked about Elizabet the more he admired her cleverness. She not once let it slip that Elizabet was mute and, more importantly, that she was a princess. "He's abroad at the moment. The mother and daughter were traveling to join him on that ship that was attacked in the harbor a while ago."

Her father set his fist to the table. "Damn pirates! I've done quite a bit of business with that wolfship and had planned to keep it up. Fastest sailor in Araluen, he is!"

"Calm yourself. We have a guest," his wife chided. Gabby's father leaned towards Kane.

"You were on that ship, correct?"

"Yes sir," Kane answered. "They did a good job wrecking it but if you want revenge I'm afraid the Skandians beat you to it."

"Did you know this girl and her mother?"

He nodded. "I…did. I was escorting the Hibernian royals from Nihon-Ja and they've got a daughter her age."

"Oh so the girls were friends then?"

Kane had to search his mind to weed his way out of this one. "Elizabet…played with this girl, yes."

It wasn't fully a lie. Elizabet, being the only child, _had_ been forced to play by herself more often than not. She especially loved seeing how far she could make the stones from Shigeru's garden slide across the deck.

Missy returned with plates of pie obviously leftover from a previous meal served with generous dollops of cream. They hadn't planned to entertain a guest. Had they been at his parents' apartment, Gabby would have been enlisted to make the coffee and fetch whatever they had to snack on herself. If it wasn't fresh there would be no effort to suggest otherwise. The maid had done her best to make the leftover pie look as though she'd just finished baking it. The cream was a good touch but Kane had eaten at Jenny's enough times to see through cheap tricks. Of course, Jenny didn't pull them on regular customers…just people who particularly annoyed her and the 'cousins' when they came in asking for something sweet.

"Thank you," Kane said politely. "Looks delicious."

Missy nodded acknowledgement and continued with her work. Kane squeezed Gabby's hand again. "Mother, Father, I need to tell you something," Gabby tried a second time.

To Kane's surprise, her mother threw her fork down onto the plate of barely touched pie. The fine metal clanged so loudly against the porcelain Kane was sure it'd crack. His own mother would be furious if someone did that to her good plates.

"Don't tell me, Gabby, I think I know. You're going to try to do something stupid, aren't you? You brought Kane here for support. Well, I forbid it! I should have never allowed you to take that silly job! You've become much too serious with it! You're nothing more than a burden to that medical wing."

Kane put his arm around Gabby. She was usually strong but for some reason her parents shook her confidence. "I asked her to marry me," he said firmly. "She agreed. We haven't set a wedding date yet but we do plan to marry."

"What?" her father asked in shock. He choked on his drink, genuinely shocked. "Gabby…"

Kane's Royal Scout skills…and possibly his Ranger's son skills…told him that her father was trying to be happy for them but his wife cut him short. "You're taking advantage of my daughter!" she snapped. "You think this is noble? Taking advantage of a blind girl? You just know about her dowry, don't you?"

"You put aside a dowry for me?" Gabby asked. Kane squeezed her hand under the table. It'd started to shake.

"Sweetheart, we put aside a dowry for both you and your sister when each of you were born and put a little more into it every single year since. After you lost your sight we put a little less each year but still it's there. It's substantial too…we wanted you to have your best chance when we were too old to look after you."

Now it was Gabby's turn to be angry. "You were going to treat me like a child until you were too old and then pay someone off to marry me?"

"We were taking care of your best interests."

Kane pulled Gabby's shoulders so she was closer to him. She trembled with too many emotions for him to place. "I don't need a dowry to marry her," Kane told them evenly. "Keep it, if it makes you feel better. It doesn't matter if you don't want us to be together because, honestly, you don't have a choice. If you turn her out she's got rights to a dorm room because she works at the castle. And even if she didn't, my parents love her. They'd give her a bed in a heartbeat."

"So she's a charity case to you, then?" Gabby's mother shot back. Her father put a hand on his wife. She glared at him but kept her mouth shut. He cleared his throat.

"Missy, come on and clear the table."

They all sat in silence as the maid finished removing dishes, including the ones holding mostly untouched pie. Once she disappeared back into the kitchen Gabby's father, again, spoke up. "Catherine, Kane is not taking advantage of Gabby. We raised her to be independent and that's what she is. She's capable of making this decision for herself. Gabby, I assume you want to marry him?"

"Yes," Gabby whispered.

"Well then it's settled. Congratulations you two. Gabby, we will have Missy start working on the preparations immediately."

"He most certainly will not marry her! Gabby, you cannot possibly…"

"Kane, can we leave now?" Gabby asked softly.

Kane didn't have to verbally answer. Gabby wanted to leave, he wanted Gabby to have whatever she wanted. He looped her hand through his arm and led her towards the front room. Her mother followed them. She grabbed Gabby's other arm so tightly she'd surely bruise

"Evangeline, you will stop!"

Gabby jerked away towards Kane. He wrapped both his arms around her protectively.

"Don't, Mother…just don't! Ever since I went blind you've thought I'm useless and I'm not! Why is it I can prove myself to everyone else, including the royal families of Araluen _and_ Hibernia, but not you? You've spent so much time moping over the fact that I'm blind that you forgot I'm still a person! Not some good father can trade around! Lucy's not your only daughter. Kane doesn't care about a dowry and he doesn't need one to marry me. He's a good man that can provide for me and children and even help care for the two of you when you're old. Why is it so hard for you to believe someone like him would want to marry me?"

"Gabby, you're lost in the world. You've no real money, no real connections, no real…"

"No real connections? You're kidding, yes? I know the Araluen royal family by name and they know me. I talk to Prince Ace almost every day! Ranger Will and Lady Lina and everyone else you sit around gossiping about I've had dinner with! How am I not connected? I've more connections than you and Father!"

"She's got a point," Gabby's father said quietly but nobody really listened to him.

"Just because you work with the younger prince…"

"Ace didn't start working there until after I met Kane, Mother. He brought a little girl up to pass out flowers to my patients. Know who that little girl grew up to be? The crown princess of Hibernia…and if I were to ever call her 'princess' to her face she'd probably slap me because I know her too well for that title nonsense."

"Evangeline!"

"Come on, Gabby. Let's go," Kane urged. There was no good to come from her being there any longer. He could see she was beyond upset and wanted to get her out. Once they were free and blocks away from her home, Kane kissed her cheek. "Don't worry. She'll come around."

"She's had years to come around and never did," Gabby muttered. "She's never going to let me be a person. I'm just a blind kid to her."

Kane rubbed her hand that held his arm. "That doesn't matter. We're getting married. My family loves you. All but your mother tolerates me. Be happy."

"But what if she never gets over us being together?"

"What's a family without a crazy mother somewhere in the mix?"

Gabby grinned. "Kane…Queen Kineta asked for me to travel with her and Elizabet to Hibernia."

Kane slowed his steps. "Why?"

"She needs medical attention throughout the journey."

Kane kissed her again. "Well…I leave for extended trips. This could help your career. You should go."

"But you just came back from Nihon-Ja."

"It's alright. You've never left Araluen, Gab. You'd love a trip to Hibernia."

"It isn't like I can see it."

Kane grinned as he kissed her cheek. "We'll figure something out, Gabby. I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hope all the Americans out there enjoyed their 3 day weekend!**

Aubrey: True

whentheresawill: And the shipping continues...

Saberin: Kane and Gabby are like...one of the biggest power couples in the entire OC world in this thing.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Scout walked with Caitlyn aimlessly through the castle. It was great not having Daniel and Warden shadow her every step. "So…Hibernia," Caitlyn said. "Is it really your home now?"

Scout nodded. "It is."

Caitlyn crossed her arms. "Do you think you'd ever move back to Araluen?"

Scout sighed. "I really don't think so, Caitlyn. They need me to be an heir."

"Maybe not."

Scout raised her eyebrow. "I don't think anyone would be alright with their one day queen being a mute orphan plucked from the middle of nowhere. Unless, of course, you plan to go be queen."

"Maybe not."

Scout grinned. "What are you up to, Kate?"

"Let's go to the medical wing."

It didn't take long to detour to the wing. Caitlyn led Scout directly to Private Room 3 and went in without knocking. Scout glanced over to Ace and Gabby before being pulled into the room. They were working at the washing station side by side. Gabby seemed upset about something but Caitlyn didn't give her time to investigate.

A voice called out from inside the room. "Scout? What are you doing here?"

Scout turned back to the room and felt her jaw drop. "Kineta? You're…you're…" She couldn't stop staring at Kineta's stomach.

"Surprised all of us," Kineta told her. Scout smiled and rushed to hug her cousin.

"Is everything going alright?" Scout asked.

Kineta rested a hand on her bump. "They say I'm at the point not much can change. I'll either keep it or lose it. I'd really like to have it in Hibernia either way. As soon as there's a ship available I hope to go back."

"But you can't travel on your own."

"I've asked Gabby to come and watch over…things. She's a calming person and Elizabet adores her. Will you be going back with us? Or has Sean sent you on some mission?"

Scout shook her head. "I only came to see everyone who came back from Nihon-Ja. Gwen and Kelly are covering for me in Hibernia."

Kineta hugged her again. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

The door opened again. Elizabet ran in and jumped onto the bed eagerly. She held up her Flynn Masque book with a wide smile. Scout couldn't help giggling. "Caitlyn held on to that book of hers all this time," Kineta explained.

"You did?" Scout asked in surprise. Her eyes met her little sister's. Caitlyn just nodded.

"Seemed like the right thing to do at the time."

There was a soft knock on the doorway. Gabby stood there with her niece Clara clinging at her skirt. "I'm about to walk Clara home. Is there anything you need before I leave, Kineta?"

"No. Thanks for bringing her to play with Elizabet."

"Gabby," Scout said quickly. She left the bed and went to stand near her.

"I thought I heard your voice," Gabby laughed as she searched the air between them with her free hand. "What are you doing here, Scout?"

"Just visiting."

Scout hugged her friend tightly. "Kineta told me you may be looking after her on the voyage home?"

Gabby nodded. "I'm actually hoping to discuss that farther after I get Clara home."

"So you're going to do it?" Kineta asked with more than a hint of excitement.

"I'm considering it," Gabby assured her. "But for now I need Clara back to Roman before he comes looking for her."

Caitlyn cleared her throat. She couldn't believe how quickly she'd been weeded from the conversation. It wasn't intentional, of course, but the sting was there. "I can take Clara if you want, Gabby. Then you don't have to go all the way there and back."

Gabby turned in her general direction. "Thanks, Caitlyn…you don't mind?"

"Not at all."

Caitlyn knew she couldn't hide the venom in her voice from Gabby but everyone else seemed oblivious. She wrapped her cloak around her and rested a hand on Clara's shoulder as they walked way.

Scout narrowed her eyes as her sister left. "I'll walk with them," she volunteered. "I want to talk to Caitlyn a little more before I leave."

"Alright," Kineta said. "See you soon."

Scout hugged her cousin once more and jugged to catch up. Clara, as children did, had run ahead. The path to Roman's apartment wasn't exactly dangerous but Gabby never let her niece out alone. Scout wrapped an arm around her little sister's shoulders. "So, we're back together for a moment."

Caitlyn shrugged her arm away. "I guess."

"Caitlyn, I realize it must be hard here with my being in Hibernia but…well…"

"Don't apologize," Caitlyn said quickly. "It was inevitable that you'd leave home. I just wish you hadn't been so rebellious while you were here. Mama and Papa got used to keeping tabs on you and now they've taken to keeping tabs on me."

Scout allowed herself a smile. "Sorry about that. So…your birthday's coming up. Excited?"

Caitlyn shrugged. "Mama's going to be on a trip but she said we could have a day together before she leaves."

"What do you hope to do?"

"I don't know. Depends on where we are I guess. I'd really like to go shooting."

"Shooting?"

Caitlyn felt herself turn red. "Yes…well…I've found I'm a fair archer."

Scout smiled. "Maybe one day you can come to Hibernia and we can go hunting together. I could teach you how to bow fish."

Caitlyn laughed. "Maybe."

"What a surprise, seeing my girls together. What are you doing in Araluen, Scout?" a new voice cut them off

Scout and Caitlyn turned to see their father had joined them along with his apprentice Mason. Scout hugged him as they walked. "Papa, I was planning on surprising you and Mama at dinner."

"Sorry I ruined it."

Caitlyn looked back for Clara. Gabby's brother Roman was putting his key into the door on the far end of the hall and Clara already sprinted for him. She nodded to Roman before looking back to her family.

"Scout," Mason said in greeting. Scout smiled to him politely.

"Mason, how are your studies going?"

Mason shrugged. "I've got a good teacher."

"Ask him again when I'm gone," Liam jabbed. Mason just laughed.

"Where's Mama at?" Scout asked as she turned back to her father.

"Interrogating alleged spies. She may be late for dinner but if she knows you're here she'll hurry it up."

"It's alright. I can wait for her. I'm so glad to see you, Papa."

"And I you, Scout. Now, Mason and I have to be on our way. We'll see you girls at dinner."

"Bye!" Scout and Caitlyn echoed. They turned back towards the castle. Caitlyn bit her tongue a few times trying to decide what to say next.

"I really would like for you to visit Hibernia one day, Caitlyn. Maybe before you start an apprenticeship and get so busy your head spins."

Caitlyn smiled. "I'd like that."

"It's really great you held on to Elizabet's book. It means so much to her."

Flynn Masque. Caitlyn took a deep breath. "Scout…there's something somebody on the Hibernia side should know and I don't think Kineta's the right person for it."

Scout's brow furrowed. "What? I know you haven't spent as much time with Kineta as I have but…"

"There's a letter that was left for Elizabet in that book. I found it hidden in the cover. It's from Elizabet's uncle."

Scout shook her head. "Kineta and Sean are both only children. Elizabet doesn't have an uncle."

"Her real uncle, dimwit." For a moment Caitlyn felt like she had her sister back, not the Hibernian princess. "He said he was sorry about leaving her in an orphanage and that he'd come back for her. There was something about a jail too…I can't remember which but the paper's still there. You can find it yourself. It's in the back cover."

Scout's face lined with worry. "Jail? Her uncle's in jail? What could a criminal give Elizabet? She loves Sean and Kineta! They're her parents!"

"I'm not the one you need to convince but I think someone needs to be aware of the note."

Scout nodded. "Thanks, Caitlyn…truly, thank you. I'll let Sean know the moment I'm back in Hibernia. Did you tell anyone else?"

Caitlyn shook her head. "I don't even know if Elizabet knows about it or not."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Do I take off work to go to a book signing? Decisions decisions...**

Aubrey: Yes, Calvin is going to be a point at some point...I don't think he's a huge point until the 5th story though. If you want to learn more about him, go check out the recent Themes.

Saberin: Definitely.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Caitlyn waited until she heard her mother's and Scout's voices fade. With her father out on some kind of business she guessed Scout fell asleep in bed with their mother as they spent precious time together. She then opened her window wide and leaned out. The cool air felt welcome. Smiling, she took up her bow and quiver. She laced her boots tightly and slid one leg over the ledge. Their apartment was high up but the wall could easily be scaled. She wasn't as good as Scout but she was fully capable of getting down without injury. She climbed slowly until she could safely drop the rest of the way. Once her boots landed on the soft dirt below she sprinted through the shadows for the trees. She became vaguely aware of someone running next to her but wasn't alarmed.

"Hoped you'd make it."

"Well your father would kill me if I let you go out alone."

Caitlyn smiled. They slowed to a jog once they were past the tree line. "I've been waiting to get away from the city. I feel claustrophobic in there."

Mason nodded in agreement. "Very. Shall we get going?"

"We shall."

* * *

Scout smiled and shook her head as she sipped her mother's hot cocoa. Lina leaned against the wall next to her holding her own mug. They watched Caitlyn and Mason run for the woods with bows strung.

"She's becoming more and more independent every day," Lina told her eldest child. "I believe she aspires to make weapons in the future."

"Are you alright with her going off like that? I mean…remember what happened to me before the first wedding?"

"I can't keep you girls under a rock."

Scout frowned and turned back in time to see her little sister disappear into the shadows. "Is this how you and Papa felt when I snuck out?"

Lina nodded. "The first few times, yes. That's why we taught you how to handle yourself with blades so young. We wanted you to protect yourself when you got to the age you wanted independence."

"How's Caitlyn doing with all that weapons training?"

"She's hopeless with a sabre but excellent at archery. She's even better than you were at her age. A few more years and she'll up you."

Scout allowed a small giggle. "Especially if I'm subjected to princess-nonsense instead of hunting."

"Oh, I've heard of your adventures in the dead of night in Roscrea."

Scout frowned. "Really?"

"Yes. Remember, Sean and Kineta agreed to never step in as parents. They've kept your father and me up to date on you. How's bow fishing going? I haven't done that since…well, since I was your age."

Scout giggled. "It's fun."

Lina sat on the bed and rubbed her twisted foot. Scout watched with slight curiosity. Usually Lina kept it covered, even in front of family. "Your father and I really are proud of you, Scout."

Scout emptied her mug and set it on the dresser. She lay down with her head in her mother's lap like she did when she was a little girl. Lina stroked her loose hair gently. "Does your foot hurt a lot, Mama?"

Her mother took a deep breath. "Sometimes. I think age is making it worst, but don't worry about me. It's an old injury I've learned to deal with."

"Did it make you struggle with Papa any?"

"I guess you're old enough to ask that. You know, the only thing that really troubled us was the physical side? He never stopped loving me. Your dad's a great man, Scout. He cared for you almost singlehandedly even after I made it home and was actually grateful he got to care of me more. He always wants to do things for other people but he married someone who is so stubbornly independent it took a life-altering injury to make her change her mind about being cared for."

Scout grinned. "So…you and Papa were the same before you got hurt as you are now?"

"We love each other more now, if that's possible," Lina answered.

"But it didn't change anything too drastically?"

"Obviously not. You have a little sister."

Scout blushed and giggled nervously. Lina leaned down and kissed her forehead the way she did when Scout was shorter than her father's bow. Scout sighed, sitting up to look back out the window. "Daniel and Warden both have feelings for me…and I stupidly admitted I've got feelings for each of them."

"I'm not a relationship expert by any means. But maybe, just maybe, neither one of them is for you."

Scout's eyes snapped up to her mother. "But they're the only ones who like me."

"Right now," Lina corrected her. "You're only eighteen. You've got plenty of time."

"But you were in love with Papa when you were eighteen."

"Sweetheart that wasn't love. That was…something but it wasn't love. We didn't fall until later. When I was eighteen I …you don't want to know what I was doing at eighteen."

Scout hugged her mother. Lina's warm arms encircled her. "You think Mason and Caitlyn are sneaking off for more than hunting?"

Lina laughed. "Absolutely not. Mason's just the big brother Caitlyn's always needed."

Scout frowned. "You sure?"

"I'm not a sibling expert either but I've noticed Caitlyn's trying desperately to be different than you. She thinks she's in your shadow. You grew up and became the princess of Hibernia, and the crown heir at that. It's a lot to live up to. Kane, William, Ace, even Daniel once upon a time…they were all like your big brothers. Caitlyn loves them but she doesn't want them to mentor her like they did you. She wants someone of her own and who better than an apprentice who was taken after you left?"

"I suppose."

"Besides, I happen to know Mason's affections lie somewhere else."

Scout giggled. "Anyone I know?"

Lina smiled and kissed Scout's forehead again. "Good night, Scout."

* * *

Caitlyn and Mason drew back arrows and let them fly in fluid motions. "Yes!" Caitlyn cheered with a sharp whisper before they let two more arrows fly. Four more and suddenly there were sixteen ducks to deliver to the doorsteps of homes in the poorer section of town. Scout and all the older 'cousins' used to take it to Jenny's restaurant or the Araluen Ward but Caitlyn had become wiser to that. Jenny would alert parents if she thought it necessary and the person in charge of the Ward would find a way to thank them publically…also alerting parents. But those on the edge of poverty? They'd spin fanciful stories or just be silently grateful. They couldn't bring down big game with this method but their ventures were more about camaraderie than hunting.

"Excellent," Mason laughed as they retrieved their kills and arrows. "So…your sister's in Araluen unannounced."

Caitlyn nodded. "Yes she said she came to welcome back everyone from Nihon-Ja."

"Pity she didn't make it in time for Lord Duncan's funeral. I know your family's close to the royals."

"We are but Scout's Hibernian now. She'll miss a lot."

"You don't seem shaken by that fact."

Caitlyn shrugged. "You've been with us awhile now. People miss things all the time."

"I've noticed."

Caitlyn picked up a flat stone and skipped it across the water the ducks had been in just a few moments before. "How did your three-year test go?"

"Passed with flying colors even though that grandfather of yours had me going for a good while. I thought I'd be held back and switched to another Ranger for sure towards the end of his rant but I pulled through."

Caitlyn smiled. "Yeah…Daideo likes messing with people sometimes."

"Especially Ranger's apprentices." Mason skipped a stone. "Peaceful out here."

"Very."

Caitlyn skipped a second stone. It hit a loud _thunk_ just three skips from the shore.

"Must be a log beneath the water," she shrugged. She began reaching for another but Mason put his hand over hers.

"Wait. Something isn't right."

Caitlyn and Mason both froze completely still as they scanned the area. "What is it?" she whispered.

"I don't know…but maybe we should be getting back to the city."

"Alright."

Caitlyn shifted her game bag and turned. Mason walked ahead to help her up the ridge. "Here…give me your hand."

Caitlyn reached up but didn't quite make it to Mason's hand. Fingers gripped her ankle and yanked her back towards the water. Caitlyn dropped her game bag. She let out a shrill scream before she could even remember how to speak. "No! No…Mason help!"

Mason threw aside his own game bag and drew back an arrow as Caitlyn hit the swampy ground being dragged into the water. "Caitlyn!" he shouted.

"Mason help me!" she shrieked as a murky mix of mud and algae filled her boots. "No! No stop it! Stop! Mason!"

She made out a dark figure dragging her through the shallow water as she clawed at the mud.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" Mason shouted. The man yanked Caitlyn up against him and held a dagger to her throat.

"I'll cut her!"

"Mason please help me! Mason!" Caitlyn pleaded. She had faith in his aim but he hesitated. "Mason!"

"Hush girl!" the man ordered. Suddenly they were both underwater. The man held her by the throat as she struggled to get up. They must have stepped down a drop off in the pond. He'd clearly gotten a good lungful before they submerged because, even as Mason's arrows whizzed around them, he kept collected.

Suddenly Mason's figure was underwater too. He slammed against the man so that he had no choice but to release her. Caitlyn swam up immediately gasping for air. "Mason?" she called out. "Mason!" She waded back to the bank where their things were. She retrieved the saxe knife Mason had dropped when he readied his bow and dove back underwater. Both Mason and the attacker were trapped and their struggle had become a contest of breath holding. The attacker had been under longer but Caitlyn wasn't about to take chances. She plunged the blade into the man's shoulder. His mouth opened wide in pain and released all his air. Mason and Caitlyn together held him until his body went limp. Caitlyn cut them loose and they pushed off back to the surface.

It was then they took him ashore. Mason pumped the man's chest until he was breathing and promptly slammed the hilt of his knife behind the man's ear to knock him unconscious again. "You alright Caitlyn?"

"Yes. You alright Mason?"

"Yes." He retrieved a pair of thumb cuffs from somewhere on his person and secured the man's hands behind his back. After a quick search Mason heaved the man up by the shoulders. "Get our game bags. We'll take them to the jailer's kitchen when we drop off our new friend."

"This is your idea of a new friend?" Caitlyn laughed as she gasped for breath.

The trek back was slow. By the time they dumped their 'new friend' and handed the ducks and few squirrels over to the jail's kitchen there was only a few hours left before sunrise.

"We'd better wake your parents," Mason told her. "I know we snuck off but they need to know what happened."

Caitlyn nodded in agreement. She still felt shaky from the experience and really wanted her mother's comfort. Once back at the apartment Mason had her wait in the kitchen while he went for Liam and Lina. Better they be woken by the soaking wet apprentice than their soaking wet daughter. Mason would get more time to explain before their anger set in. Caitlyn retrieved a towel and set to getting dry. As she patted away the dampness she listened to what was being said in her parents' room.

"Liam…Liam wake up."

"Mm…what?" her father asked. "What's going on?"

"It's Caitlyn."

Caitlyn could practically hear her father jump out of bed. "Caitlyn? What's wrong? Is she hurt? Is she taken? Did…"

"What's going on?" her mother asked groggily.

"Caitlyn's hurt." Her father's voice.

"What? Where is she?"

"No, Caitlyn's not hurt," Mason insisted.

"Then what's going on?" Liam demanded.

"We snuck out to go hunting. I know it was wrong, but we were both feeling suffocated in the city. We were by a pond and a man in it grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her under. Don't worry, she got out. I put him under arrest and delivered him to the jail. Caitlyn's in the kitchen now."

In less than a second Liam was in the kitchen lighting candles. "Caitlyn? Caitlyn, sweetheart, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," she whispered even though her father still checked her over for wounds. It took a couple of minutes for her mother to join them but once she did Caitlyn was examined all over again. Of course, by then Scout came and insisted on her own inspection.

"What exactly happened?" Lina asked Caitlyn. "From your side, what happened?"

"We were just standing by a pond we'd just shot ducks at and out of nowhere a man grabbed me. It was like he came from the water."

"Reeds," Liam and Lina muttered together.

"What?" Mason asked.

"He used a reed to breathe…but I wonder what he was doing? Was he waiting for you two? Did you talk about going to that particular lake?"

Caitlyn shook her head. "No we just ended up there."

"I think it's time for interrogation of the criminal," Lina said.

"You stay with Caitlyn, Lina. I'm going to the jail with Mason. Come, Mason."

Once they were gone Lina had Scout fetch water and helped Caitlyn wash all the grime from the pond off. Once she changed into a new shift Lina brought her a cup of tea and tucked her into bed.

"Sleep, Caitlyn. You deserve it," Lina told her gently as she and Scout settled on either side of her. "Your father and I will take care of the man that did this. Don't worry."

"Thanks Mama," Caitlyn whispered as she closed her eyes. She suddenly felt embarrassed about all her negative feelings earlier when attention wasn't on her. Now that she was center stage she wanted to run away and hide beneath a rock. But this was better, falling asleep in a cocoon of blankets between her older sister and mother.

* * *

Kane rose early and stretched. As a Royal Scout, he had to take shifts in the archery towers and tonight he'd pulled the short stick and gotten the 4:00 shift. He'd had the person on shift before him shoot an arrow through his window a half hour before. His bed was clear of it and the clanging of shaft against stone was more than enough to stir him from sleep. He lit a candle to signal he was awake and in no time dressed and ready. As he walked to his post, however, he ran into someone unexpected.

"Liam?" he asked with confusion. "You're up early…or late. What's wrong?"

Liam shook his head. "Something has to be wrong for me to be up now?"

"In the capitol? Oh yeah. What's going on?"

"Caitlyn and Mason snuck out to go hunting."

Kane turned his head to the side. "Oh…um…that's…not good…" Kane could have sworn the Hibernian-born Ranger knew all about the trips he used to take with Scout. Caitlyn's interest in hunting was a little surprising but were these middle-of-the-night trips really that out of line? Surely Mason was capable of providing the protection Liam wanted Caitlyn under. After all, Liam was his mentor.

"A man attacked them and tried to drown my daughter. I'm going to interrogate him. Would you like to join?"

Kane quickly checked the sky. "I'm supposed to go on duty…but yes I do want to join."

"Then come with me."

"But I already signaled the person before me they were relieved."

Liam shook his head. "Look Kane, as much as I disprove of leisurely missing guard duty, this is for a good cause."

Kane fell into step beside the Ranger. Mason trailed behind them. "My superiors won't like this."

"Only if they find out, in which case you'll just have to accept whatever punishment they bestow. I thought you'd learned that lesson when you brought Talia back with you from Iberion."

"True," Kane replied. He followed Liam down to the jail. It was a grim place he'd only been a handful of times before. Royal Scouts didn't really take prisoners on a regular basis.

"Ranger," the jailer nodded. "What can I do for you?"

"I want to speak with the prisoner brought in tonight. The one charged with attacking a young girl by the pond," Liam answered.

The jailer shook his head. "Sorry Ranger, but I'm not allowed to let you do that. He's foreign, see. Been on the run for some time and it was expected he'd come to Araluen. He's to be returned to Hibernia as soon as possible."

Liam raised an eyebrow. "You understand the young girl he attacked is my daughter?"

"The more reason to keep you away. If we give him back all bloodied up he'll have chance to get away with his crime."

"Suppose he sustained the injuries while fighting with my apprentice."

"Suppose I'm a flying pig."

Liam and Kane shared a glance. "What crime is he accused of?" Liam finally asked. "Other than attacking my daughter and apprentice."

The jailer obviously bit back an annoyed groan as he shuffled for paperwork. "Pillaging…murder…destruction of property…the man's a complete loon, Ranger. He's wanted by almost every country from here to Iberion and then some. But he's Hibernian and since he was caught in Araluen and they're allies we're returning him."

Liam crossed his arms. "Hibernia's crown princess can settle the manner and hand him over to Araluen, correct?"

"Correct," the jailer said.

"Good. She's here. I'll go get her."

The jailer laughed. "You must have some pretty high connections, Ranger. Will the princess even grant you an audience? Especially at this time of night?"

"I think it's a good bet she will," Liam replied firmly. Kane and Mason shared a half-smiled as they followed Liam away from the jail.

"I guess it really isn't common knowledge that Princess Scout and your daughter are the same person," Mason whispered.

"You'd think Scout would be a unique enough name people would put two and two together," Kane agreed. "Wouldn't it be more appropriate for Kineta to do this?"

Liam shook his head. "You really think Kineta's in a position to make decisions on criminals?"

Kane thought for a few moments. "All she has to do is turn him over to Araluen. That can be done from her bed."

"That may be but its stress. One day you and Gabby will have a child and you'll learn to never put more stress on expecting mothers than necessary. Especially when they're in Kineta's position. Scout has the authority to make the decision so she'll be the one to make it. It was her sister attacked, after all."

Kane nodded and tucked the wisdom away for future reference. "Got it."

"By the way, how did telling Gabby's parents your news go?"

Kane's smile disappeared. "Less than good."

"If it makes you feel better Lina's mother never approved of me either."

"Lina's mother was insane."

"That's true, but she also didn't approve of me."

Kane glanced up at his post as they walked across a bridge. The only thing he felt guilty of was his lack of guilt. Once they were back at the Leaf apartment Kane waited patiently while the Ranger got his eldest daughter. Apparently the three Leaf women had joined together in the master bed. Scout appeared wearing just a sleeping shift and robe tied loosely over it. "What?" she whispered softly.

"The man that attacked Caitlyn is a wanted Hibernian criminal. Kane and I can't talk to him unless he's turned over to Araluen. So, crown princess, what do you say?"

Scout looked away as though in thought. "Isn't this a question for Kineta?"

"Kineta's fragile. You're next on the line."

Scout nodded in agreement after considering his words. "Alright, if I remember correctly this calls for written documentation and a formal agreement. I'll have to talk to an Araluen official of some sort."

"I never thought I'd live to see my child, particularly you, grow up into a politician."

Scout grimaced. "Well…me neither but that's the procedure."

"What did your mother and I teach you about procedures?"

She smiled at that but still held her ground. Kane saw a strength he admired in her. "I'm sorry Papa but cutting corners could jeopardize his being brought to justice. He tried to hurt Caitlyn."

Liam paused for two seconds, one to take in his daughter's defiance and one to recognize her grown-up decision. "Alright," he said. "We'll wait for morning."

"Guess I'll make guard duty afterall," Kane sighed.

* * *

Scout slid back into the bed next to Caitlyn, just a bit smug about the interaction. Kane had gone onto his post, Mason to his own room to wash up, and her father had removed his boots, socks, and shirt to slide into the last space on the bed on the other side of her mother. Scout was pretty sure Lina woke even though her eyes never opened. Caitlyn was still curled up into their mother's body but the way their mother leaned back onto their father so…naturally…it surprised Scout. Her parents had always been openly affectionate towards one another, especially at home. But still Scout recognized what had just happened. What her parents had…that was far deeper than her puppy love for Daniel and Warden. She sighed and hoped for something similar one day.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Do I take off work to go to a book signing? Decisions decisions...**

Aubrey: You could always become an adult that fakes being mature only when real adults are around. That's what I do.

Saberin: When I went back to edit all these I was rereading them I actually had to remind myself the order of events. On the Themes document I have saved on my computer I actually had to type out 'Post after Chapter 2 of Purpose' so I wouldn't give anything away in those when I was writing out the new ones. I really need to go down the list and see how many Themes are left on it...

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Scout went to the court straight away after breakfast the next day with her father and Caitlyn on her heels. Her mother had excused herself from the proceedings for work she wouldn't verbally identify but Scout just knew it was related to last night's attack. Mason had slipped out even earlier and now stood guard in front of the door to the holding cell. Queen Cassandra sat on the receiving throne. Technically, anyone in the royal family could sit there. Criminal exchanges were fairly common but there must be other cases to be heard that day that were relevant only to the queen…either that or Cassandra drew a short stick that morning between her husband, children, and daughter-in-law.

Scout felt tiny hands grab at her skirt. She turned to greet Elizabet. She couldn't help smiling as she hugged her little cousin. "Hello, Elizabet. What are you doing here?"

"She got bored in the medical wing and Gabby's niece had lessons," Cassandra explained. "She's sweet and this is the heaviest case we have today so I thought she could come here. Dalby's running errands for his parents at the moment but once he's finished he's coming to collect her. She'll spend the day with Jenny at the restaurant.

Scout stroked Elizabet's hair. "Can you sit in the corner until we finish? Then you and I can go play and maybe see your mama while you wait for Dalby."

Elizabet nodded and pulled her Flynn Masque book out. She showed it to Scout and pointed to a far corner where hardly anyone stood. Scout nodded and Elizabet scampered away to her waiting place. In no time her nose was deep in one of the stories she probably had memorized.

"Sweet girl," Liam commented as Araluen officials settled into their positions. "Where did Sean and Kineta find her?"

"We went to an orphanage one day," Scout answered. "We went to all the children. She took to Kineta really quick."

"I think we're about ready to start," Cassandra told them. "Scout, have you ever participated in this type of procedure before?"

"Never," Scout admitted. To any other head of country she'd probably lie, but Cassandra was safe.

"Well then if you stumble I'll help you out. Usually you'd have a lawyer or Courier or something of the sort with you but it's not necessary. You just get to prove yourself moreover."

Scout half-smiled. "Alright."

"Just don't claim Caitlyn as your sister. That makes it personal and while the two of us know better you've legally severed all ties to Araluen and that includes family. This is strictly as a favor to Araluen as a country the moment proceedings start, alright?"

"Alright," Scout repeated.

"Are Your Majesty and Your Grace ready to start proceedings?" a scribe asked. Scout studied him. She wondered how often he handled proceedings dealing with peoples' lives.

"Yes," Cassandra and Scout answered in unison.

"Alright then," he said as he turned to the court. He tapped a gavel twice. "The Royal Court of Araluen is now in session, Her Majesty Queen Cassandra Altman presiding. First Case: Criminal exchange between the countries of Hibernia to Araluen. Hibernian representative Crown Princess Scout O'Carrick wishes to turn over prisoner Charles Lugen to Araluen for trial. Charges against Lugen include murder, intent to murder, pillaging, thievery, destruction of property, rape, and assorted criminal activity."

Cassandra looked to Scout. "Princess Scout, why do you want to turn this man over to Araluen?"

Scout had rehearsed her answers to probable questions in her head all morning. "Transporting him to Hibernia would be expensive and unnecessary," she answered. "His charges carry similar sentences in both our countries and Hibernia does not care where he is convicted so long as he is sentenced appropriately. His chances of conviction here are also similar to his chances of conviction in Hibernia."

Cassandra nodded with approval. Scout even caught her father beaming beneath his stony gaze. "Araluen, if we should accept this exchange, does not accept responsibility for notifying Hibernian citizens of conviction nor do we accept responsibility for compensation to Hibernian citizens. Are these terms accepted?"

"They are."

"Good. Araluen accepts these terms and the prisoner. The prisoner is in a holding cell and we will begin trial immediately. I ask that you, Princess Scout, remain on hand in order to report the results to Hibernian courts."

"I will."

"Good," Cassandra said. Scout wasn't sure if she was approving of the way she handled herself or merely commenting. "You may step down. I'd like the two people affected by Mr. Lugen's most recent crime to come forward as witnesses. Apprentice Ranger Mason Builder and Miss Caitlyn Leaf, please step forward."

Mason left his position next to the holding cell to join Caitlyn in front of Cassandra. Scout walked back to stand in line with other court representatives. By their glances she knew she wasn't supposed to be there but she didn't care. The seats set aside for important witnesses were too far away. She wanted to stay close to her sister.

"We are about to bring out the prisoner in question. He is fully restrained and guarded, so you two have nothing to fear. I'll then ask you to identify his crimes towards you and after that explain his crimes. Understood?"

"Yes Your Majesty," Mason said with a slight bow.

"Yes Your Majesty," Caitlyn echoed. She didn't curtsy. Scout frowned. Caitlyn seemed hollow, as though she were afraid to see the man again. Mason noticed it as well. He rested his hand on her shoulder while she stared hard at the floor.

The cell door opened. The man, still slimy and grimy from his time underwater, appeared with shackles on his wrists and feet. He was led by two guards to the center of the room six feet from Mason and Caitlyn. Caitlyn involuntarily stiffened. Mason pushed her in front of him and stepped to put himself between her and Lugen. The doors to the back of the court opened without warning. Everyone turned to see Lina appear with Warden next to her. Scout stared at her mother with confusion.

"Something wrong, Lady Lina?" Cassandra called back to her. Lina shook her head.

"No, Your Majesty. I just thought Princess Scout needed her guard on hand. After all, Hibernia really needs two official witnesses for this to be fully sound. I see Princess Elizabet is here but I thought having someone older would be better."

Scout bit her tongue as Warden joined her. He leaned over and whispered, "Your mother didn't want any holes left unfilled."

Scout nodded to her mother, hoping to communicate thanks. Lina nodded back and hobbled over to Liam. Both her parents relaxed their hands over concealed weapons. Anyone without the proper training would think they were simply there to support their daughter.

Scout looked over at Elizabet. Her little cousin had looked up at her name. The child waved to Lina and Warden as they entered. She grinned to Scout too. Scout winked at her and turned back to the trial.

"Caitlyn, Mason, is this man who attacked the two of you last night?" Cassandra asked.

Caitlyn peered at him. She hadn't really gotten a good look but the more she stared the more minor details identified him as the attacker. Her parents must have trained her without her realizing it. The roughness of his hands…the tangled beard…the odd twist of his wrist that was probably from a long ago injury that didn't heal properly…they were all familiar even though he as a whole wasn't. "Yes," she answered.

"Yes," Mason echoed. He'd gotten a good look while booking him in the jail.

"Lugen, how do you plea?"

"Not guilty. They're liars," the chained man hissed.

"Caitlyn, ladies first. Explain the crime in detail," Cassandra went on.

"Mason and I were at a pond hunting last night. This man came out of the water…my mama and papa, a lady of the Charmed Battalion and King's Ranger, said he probably used a reed to breathe. Anyway, he came out of the water and dried to drown me. Mason fought him. He tried shooting him but this man and I were both underwater. Mason dove and got me free. I came up for air, got a knife, and went back down. I stabbed him and then Mason and I both brought him up. Mason knocked him unconscious…Mason's my father's apprentice…and used thumb cuffs to bind him. Then we came back here. Mason turned the man in and we donated our game to the jail kitchen and then we went up to my family's apartment…and now here we stand."

"Filthy wench!" the prisoner bellowed.

One of his guards hit him hard in the gut. "Watch your tongue!"

"She's a filthy wench and she lies too!" the man argued. He was struck again.

"Enough!" Cassandra shouted. "Step back!"

The guards did as told. The prisoner was on his knees now, bending low to the ground coughing.

And then there was a shriek.

Scout whipped her head around wildly looking for the source. It was high and shrill and lasted much longer than she thought healthy. There was a sharp pause for breath before the screaming came again but this time embellished with sobs. By the time Scout placed its source the screaming had reduced to ragged, frightened sobs. Elizabet had retreated deep into her corner clutching her book tightly as though it were her last defense. Her face was red from lack of breath and her eyes overflowed with hot tears. Her mouth was wide open and her vocal cords, long unused, rang without flaw.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I check my email sporadically throughout the day though my ability to post is contingent on if my personal writing laptop is with me (that made me sound much richer than I really am...my personal writing laptop doubles as my travel laptop while my other laptop is a heavy dinosaur I've had for years. It has a much nicer screen for things like Netflix while my little laptop is nice for...you know, lugging around...anyway...). For those in the western hemisphere that are also night owls and normal people in the eastern hemisphere: I check my email in the morning before I go to work. When you get an update at this time, it is usually because I woke up to a review and it made me happy. Reviews are generally rewarded with a quick(er) update. Just throwing that out there ;)**

Aubrey: Yes, Elizabet ;)

Saberin: I think I have something around 40ish that still need stories attached to them, but there is a handful that have stories written for them. Those are just waiting for the main story to catch up to them. Let's see if I can let the old readers know what they cover without spoiling for the new readers...hm...Tucker's involved in a couple...some stuff with Talia...some stuff with Liam...some stuff with Lina and her daughters...Kane and Gabby with a certain adventure...something with Tammy I actually need to finish because the timeline will match up soon...send me a PM if you remember one from last time you haven't seen yet. Chances are it slipped my mind and can fit into a Theme I don't have anything for yet.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Instinct finally kicked in. Scout knew she was the person Elizabet trusted most in the room. She began rushing towards her even though Liam was already kneeling next to her. Of course Scout's parents couldn't let a frightened child on her own. Scout rushed past her mother, who was hobbling not far behind. Elizabet shrank away from Liam and only screamed louder when he got closer. He hesitated a few feet away, unsure of whether he should grab her and run or let her calm down first. Scout sprinted the rest of the way and caught her cousin's arms.

"Elizabet?" she asked. "Elizabet?" she repeated in a louder voice. The deafening sobs became loud whimpers as Scout hugged her tight. Elizabet returned the hug even though she hadn't stopped wailing. Scout picked her up and adjusted Elizabet's legs as they formed an iron grip on her waist.

Scout turned to Cassandra with a desperate look. Cassandra pointed to a side door used almost solely for royals to escape attacks. Few knew about it, but Scout used it to sneak around with the princes when they were growing up. Liam fell back to stay with Caitlyn but Lina followed Scout. Once the door was shut behind them Elizabet's wailing softened. Scout set Elizabet on her feet and cupped her face.

"Elizabet…your voice is back…"

Scout knelt down. Elizabet stood on her feet but kept an unbreakable grip around Scout's waist. "Don't let him take me, Scout! Don't let him take me," Elizabet begged as she cried. Scout blinked several times and glanced up at her mother. Lina made a gesture for her to keep going. Scout took a deep breath and turned to face her cousin again.

"Who, Elizabet?"

"That man in there. Don't let him take me, Scout. Please please don't let him take me. I don't want to go with him, Scout! I want to stay with you and my new Mama and Daddy and new baby sister or brother! Please Scout don't let him take me away!"

The words slew together through her sobs. Scout was taken aback by how many Elizabet strung together at such volume. Was this truly the little girl who could barely make vocal groans and grunts just a few days ago?

"Scout don't let him take me away. Please, Scout, don't let him take me I want to stay."

"Stay…" Scout repeated with confusion. "Elizabet, you're talking."

"I'll say whatever you want, I remembered how to…please don't let him take me. Please…"

Elizabet reduced to sobs into Scout's shoulder. Scout looked back to her mother desperately. Lina nodded and knelt on the ground with them. She lay her crutches on the floor beside her before placing one hand on Elizabet's back and her other on Scout's. "Elizabet, look at me. I need you to answer some questions, alright?" Lina asked.

"Please don't make me go away," Elizabet repeated.

"I won't. Nobody will make you go away and we won't let anyone take you. Understood?" Elizabet nodded. "Good. Now, who do you think will take you?"

"That man in there. Please don't let him see me. Please don't…"

"You've seen him before?" Lina asked. Elizabet nodded again. "Where?"

"On the farm."

"What farm?"

Elizabet sobbed again. "The farm my first mama and daddy had."

Elizabet transferred from Scout to Lina for comfort. Scout gladly let go. Lina hugged the child tightly and stroked her hair. "What did this man do at the farm?" she pressed on. Scout sat back watching her mother work. No wonder they always called on her when children were involved in crimes. She was good at comforting them while simultaneously getting all necessary information.

"He and his friend came in and made Daddy give them money and food. He asked for ale but Daddy told him we didn't have any. Mama wouldn't let him keep it in the house. The man got mad and set everything on fire. He hurt Mama and Daddy and Jackson really really really bad and tried to hurt me too but Mama hid me in her trunk. Uncle Calvin got me out and the smell was really bad…he said Mama and Daddy and Jackson died. Uncle Calvin took me to his house but Tammy told him I shouldn't stay there so he took me to the orphanage and then Scout and my new mama and daddy found me there and they said I could live with them…please don't make me go with the man. I don't want to go with him."

Lina kissed Elizabet's cheek and held her tighter. "Elizabet, I will never ever let that man come near you."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Lina looked back at Scout. "I believe you have a report to take to the court, Princess."

"Don't leave!" Elizabet wailed. "Don't Scout, he'll take you away!"

Scout shook her head. "Don't worry, Elizabet. I've got lots of people to protect me. Stay here with my mama. She'll keep you safe. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay," Elizabet whimpered. Lina held her tightly against her shoulder. She mouthed the word 'go' and Scout rejoined the court.

"Everything alright?" Cassandra asked as Scout went to stand next to her sister.

"If the court isn't aware, Princess Elizabet was adopted by the king and queen of Hibernia from a local orphanage outside of Roscrea. Her family died in a fire, a fire the princess claims was struck by that man. It claimed the lives of three people."

"Can you name these three people?"

Scout hesitated only a moment. "Her parents and someone called Jackson. I think he was her brother but she wasn't clear."

"Hm," Cassandra said. "Well…while you were away we found the prisoner guilty of enough to convict and hand a death penalty. This new charge really ices the cake though. The presence of Hibernia is no longer needed. You are dismissed, Princess."

Scout nodded. She went to the clerk to sign off her testimony and waited until Warden, Caitlyn, and Mason had done the same. Liam put a hand on Scout's shoulder. "You go with Elizabet. It's time for Kineta to be brought into the loop."

Scout obeyed. She went back to the room to find Elizabet had cried herself to sleep in Lina's lap. Scout's mother hummed an old lullaby she sang to Scout and Caitlyn when they were sick.

"She alright?" Scout asked. Lina nodded.

"She just got too much at once. Can you take her so I can stand up?"

Scout picked up Elizabet again. The child easily transferred and Lina pulled herself up on her crutches. "How did you know what to do, Mama?"

Lina smiled gently. "I'm a mother. You and Caitlyn have been frightened before. Not to that degree but same concept. We need to get her to Kineta."

"Papa went to break the news."

"Then we will take our time going there."

* * *

Gabby sat with Kineta during her lunch break. Kane had sent a messenger to let her know he'd be tied up at work until late that night and the queen was quickly becoming a friend. Besides, anything that kept her from going home was welcome. Master Jonathan had already instructed her to be Kineta's main caretaker and she had no other patients assigned directly to her. As a high-classed patient, Kineta got a higher quality of food than the others. Hers came from the Royal Chef's kitchen directly while everyone else, including staff, came from kitchens that only reported to the Royal Chef. Master Jonathan simply reported what Kineta needed in terms of diet and the chef made sure she got it. Gabby's lunch from another kitchen was a plain sandwich with sliced carrots. Kineta got grilled chicken with an assortment of vegetables and fruit.

"I thought Elizabet would be back in time for lunch," Kineta said nervously. "She's never been away this long before."

"Maybe she found Scout," Gabby suggested the moment she sensed Kineta's anxiety. It was a good anxiety…a worried mother was often a good mother…but still anxiety of any kind needed to be kept in check. "She latches onto Scout as often as anyone, right?"

"She does. She likes Kane too…and Talia…do you know where any of them are?"

Gabby took a drink of water. "I know Kane's working all day. Apparently there was some sort of misunderstanding last night he has to take care of. As for Talia, I've not a clue. I think she's been trying to figure out where to go from here."

"How did you end up as a physician's assistant? I don't want to come off rude but…I've been curious."

Gabby just smiled. Kineta was far from the first patient to ask her that. When she was just starting out it was a joke among the medical wing staff. Now it was as commonplace as patients asking where they were upon regaining consciousness.

"The master physician is a neighbor to my family. When I first lost my sight my parents decided I should be kept in my room all day. Master Jonathan was a new physician back then. He was working on new therapies and my older brother Roman, Clara's father, introduced me to him. When I was of age to be apprenticed I was independent enough he offered me a post as a maid here. He told us all it wasn't much but it'd give me something to do. He helped me become accustomed to my blindness…taught me to use a cane and such. I don't know how it is in Hibernia but here merchants' and officials' daughters take mediocre positions in medical wings all the time. It's a sort of charity to do until they marry. My parents were reluctant but eventually let me come."

"So you were originally a maid?"

Gabby nodded. "Yes. After a while the master physician at the time realized there were things I could do that other charity maids couldn't…like hold still with a tray of instruments while there was some gory scene on the examination table. After some training he made me a nurse and after that a physician's assistant."

Kineta considered it a few moments. "Do you think you can move up from here?"

"No. I'm sure I've reached the highest someone who can't see can get. I'm content with my position. I don't think I could be a full-fledged physician with all those decisions to make."

"But you started midwife training?"

"I did, but as I mentioned before I'm no match for old superstitions."

"Well I'm glad you're tending me."

Gabby smiled. "Thank you."

The door opened. Gabby stood up out of habit. People who worked in medicine weren't always inclined to the same polite gestures of rank others were but until the person identified themselves Gabby had no way of knowing who they were. Unless she was busy working she'd come to stand and turn in the general direction of all visitors.

"Morning Gabby…or is it afternoon?"

"Liam," Gabby greeted him as she sat back down. "It's mid-morning. I was handed the early lunch slot for this week."

"Liam," Kineta echoed. Gabby heard footsteps go over to the queen and could tell he'd sat on the edge of her bed.

"Should I leave?" Gabby asked.

"No you're fine," Liam told her. "Stay."

Gabby felt her spine go rigid for a half second before she could force herself to relax again. His 'stay' had an underlying tone that made her believe it was more of an order than a friendly request. Liam, though a remarkable Ranger who had a career others envied, never ordered without need. One of his best skills was saying one thing but communicating an entirely different meaning to the one it was meant for. She could think of a dozen reasons to leave but his order kept her put.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you'd be back to your fief by now," Kineta told him. Gabby wondered how Kineta knew so much about how the Rangers worked but easily set it aside. Ever since Kane's family made her their own she'd learned a lot about the Hibernian-Araluen Alliance that hadn't been taught to children by their tutors. She learned about the Hibernian Academy that gave Liam, his wife, and the queen herself training declaring the Araluen Rangers enemies and how they staged a mass attack on them. However Lina, back then fully going by Nerilina, risked her life to tip the Rangers off and aid them in defense. She'd also unknowingly inspired rebels within the Academy's ranks. They were led by Captain Yudai, later known as Ranger Liam, and Lieutenant Kineta, later known as the Queen of Hibernia. Kineta probably learned all about the Rangers first when she set out to pick them all off and then again when she allied with them.

"Will went ahead and is going to handle it by himself until Lina finishes her Battalion business here."

"Oh. When will she finish?"

"Hard to say but my guess is sometime around whenever Scout returns to Hibernia."

Gabby smiled at the humor. Rangers, to those who spent little time around them, were terrifying. Gabby had them in and out of the medical wing ever since she was a maid and somehow ghastly wounds took away a man's edge. Upon her relationship with Kane she came to friendly terms with several and in time learned they had humor like everyone else. Theirs was just a different kind…and they all took great joy in jabbing at each other.

"You didn't come by just to visit, did you?" Kineta realized.

"I'm glad to see you haven't lost all your Academy training since becoming queen. No, I didn't."

"What is it then?"

"Kineta, I was with Elizabet this morning."

"I thought she was off to play with Gilan and Jenny's boy?"

"She was but Dalby had some chores to take care of first. Cassandra took her on until he was finished."

"So?" Kineta asked. "I'm alright with Elizabet being with Cassandra."

"Cassandra had to oversee an early trial that was unexpected. Elizabet went with her. She was instructed to stay in a corner and read her book until it was finished."

"She does that at home in Hibernia."

"That may be but Elizabet recognized this prisoner."

Gabby easily noted the change in Kineta's tone. "Who was it?"

"A man called Charles Lugen. He's been wanted by quite a few countries over the past two and a half decades."

"How would my daughter know him?"

"We're sure that she recognized him from her life before adoption."

"How?"

"Well…she told Scout."

There was a long pause. Gabby stood up again. She felt as though she'd be needed soon.

"She _told_ Scout?" Kineta repeated. "As in…she spoke?"

"Yes. Full sentences. Kineta, this man scared Elizabet badly."

Kineta's voice tightened. "How?"

"Kineta, according to Elizabet he's the one who killed her family."

Gabby stepped towards the bed with her hands stretched out. She first found Liam's back and traced his cloak down to the sheets. She found Kineta's hand and squeezed it.

"Where is she now?" Kineta demanded.

"Lina and Scout are bringing her up. Scout took her to a side room and calmed her down. When Scout had to rejoin the court Lina stayed with her. When I last saw them Elizabet was latched onto Lina pretty tight. They should be up soon. Kineta, look at me." Gabby heard the orders in his voice again. She knew Kineta obeyed. It was hard not to. "Don't panic when they get here. Elizabet's fine. Scout turned the man over to Araluen and Cassandra handled it just as you would have done. Araluen has as much right to do away with him as Hibernia."

Gabby squeezed her hand again. "All's taken care of," she reminded Kineta.

The door opened again. "Mama!" The voice was obviously a child's…one Gabby hadn't heard before but she easily guessed who it belonged to. Though the little girl was clearly excited she sounded…soft. It was as though she were frightened of being too loud. Her soft footsteps rushed past everyone else and in no time Gabby could hear sudden transfer of weight on the bed. She imagined Kineta holding her daughter tightly.

"It's alright," Kineta promised her.

"I want Daddy too," Elizabet whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: On a somber note, today is 9/11. So many people worldwide were effected on this day 13 years ago. I'm sure there will be a few Azkaban jokes made at some point today (purely because nothing goes by 13 years without Sirius popping up on my feed anymore), but take a moment today to remember everyone lost in connection to the event on that day. For some, today is all about buying the first round of Trans-Siberian Orchestra tickets to their show in Dallas (I will be doing this), and for some today is about Friday Night Football (I'll be going to a game as well), but also take a moment to remember the intensity of what happened because if we forget it will be like it never happened at all.**

Aubrey: Life of a fan girl indeed.

HP: You're in luck being in that clique, you know. Band nerds are expected to also be book nerds (unfortunately, back in my marching band days [ugh I'm old] this wasn't true...but maybe it is for yours?), so you can read on the bus and during water breaks, yeah? I read Twilight during breaks during summer practices one year and my director threw glitter at me. True story.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Scout ducked out of the room with her parents once it was confirmed the current events didn't put too much stress on Kineta. The midwife credited it to Liam's calm way of telling her before the child was brought in and Gabby's being on hand. They joined Warden, Mason, and Caitlyn in the main hallway and wordlessly Liam led them to Jenny's restaurant. They took their usual private room and gathered around the table.

"Was Elizabet still talking when you went back to the medical wing?" Warden asked. Scout nodded.

"I think she may be broken of her silence for good now."

"Has there been a definite date set for your return to Hibernia?" Lina asked.

"No. I think Kineta's handling that. I don't know when she'll be ready to travel."

"But you are staying until she's able?"

"Yes."

"If you plan to stay much longer you'll need to send word to Sean about Elizabet's speaking," Liam advised. "And of the baby too. I don't believe Kineta ever got around to it."

"I will," Scout promised.

The serving girls brought in plates of food for everyone even though nobody had ordered. They'd probably simply given the head chef a general idea of who was there and she served up what she thought they'd like. Of course, she was right on all counts. They ate hungrily at the meal and, once it was finished, Scout waved her parents away and paid for it from her own purse. It was the money she'd carried around for a long time, back from her fifteenth birthday and she was given a substantial sum as a coming-of-age gift. She'd carried around the Araluen marked coins for years and never really had the opportunity to use it. Now was good a time as any. Everyone just nodded thanks to her.

"Well, come now. We've all things to do," Liam said. "Mason, you need to learn about blocking."

"Can I come, Papa?" Caitlyn asked. Liam nodded. The three walked towards the city gate. They'd find a good spot in the woods for the lesson. Scout shooed Warden away and walked with her mother to the office used for Charmed Battalion representatives in the castle. It was in the same wing as those for the Rangers.

"Mama," Scout began. "Sean and Kineta arranged for me to have some physical training while I was taking lessons in Hibernia. I learned tessonjitsu and a bunch of other stuff but…I didn't really master anything."

"It takes years to master tessonjitsu," Lina told her. "I'm sure you're good enough for all you'll ever need."

"If I was being attacked by a man in the water I would be armed and able to put up a good fight."

Lina glanced towards her. "What are you saying?"

"Why wasn't Caitlyn armed and ready?"

Lina shrugged. "She has a knife she knows how to use. She had a bow and arrows with her. She surely had the means to defend herself but…Scout, some people aren't cut out for it. Caitlyn's never been in that position before. She probably panicked and froze. She's still quite young."

"When you were thirteen you…"

"You and Caitlyn have very different lives than I had at any age. You can't keep comparing you and your sister to me."

Scout hugged herself. "I'm sorry, Mama. It's just that…Caitlyn could have been…"

"I know, Scout."

"It doesn't bother you?"

She sighed. "It does bother me but there's little I can do about it. No matter what happens I won't keep you or Caitlyn tied to what I believe is safe. You two have to figure that out for yourselves."

"Why not? It would protect Caitlyn."

"It would drive her away. You'll understand later in your life, I promise. Your dad and I can put every weapon we own into your and your sister's hands and teach you to wield them with mastered skill but what truly matters is how you handle yourself when the time comes. None but Caitlyn and Mason fully know what happened last night."

"I don't want Caitlyn to be hurt."

Lina stopped. She hugged Scout closely to her. "Neither do I. Neither does your father. We love you two, Scout…very much. We want you two to be happy but you can't if we suffocate you. Bad things will happen. We can't prevent them. You've got to take what life gives you in your own way."

"It's hard though."

Lina smiled. "When the time comes you learn what you're made of. Your instinct kicks in and you stop thinking and just react to the circumstance."

"How do you know when that time comes though?"

"Remember the night you were kidnapped and taken to Nihon-Ja?"

Scout shuttered at the memory. "Yes."

"I was about to be killed but you stopped the attacker. Remember that?"

Scout nodded. It wasn't the best moment of her life. Causing another human being to die had haunted her but over time she learned to live with it. After all, it was either him or her mother.

"You protected me. And today with Elizabet, when she became frightened, you protected her. You protect people, Scout."

"Does that come from you or Papa?" Scout asked with a smile. Lina kissed her forehead.

"I think it's purely you."

Scout frowned. "Several would have shot him when he aimed at you. Papa would have for sure."

"Yes but instincts aren't genetic."

"Mama, what's going to happen to Kineta?"

Lina sighed and hugged her daughter tightly. "I don't know. Most would say she's too old to have a baby and with her history…I just don't know, Scout."

"If she ends up giving birth and the baby grows up to be a healthy normal person would the baby become Hibernia's leader?"

"The baby's birthright could be argued but legally you're the one whose right it is first and foremost. We made sure of that when they adopted you."

"But that was just a formality…right?"

Lina nodded. "Yes, Scout. They never had any intention of taking you away from Liam and me. You were of apprentice age and they needed some sort of stability. You made the choice. Remember?"

"I do."

They came to the Battalion office. The secretary nodded to Lina and Scout as they entered and Lady Donna, one of the Leadership Council members, stood to greet them.

"Good to see you again, Scout," Lady Donna said politely. The Battalion's Council was made up of three women; Lina, Donna, and Georgia. Scout liked Donna more than Georgia. Donna always smiled and had something pleasant to say no matter what news she carried.

"Scout was just on her way," Lina replied. Scout nodded.

"Good to see you too, Lady Donna."

Scout turned away and knew they were discussing something top secret when the secretary shut and bolted the door behind her. She was mildly curious about the conversation taking place but had grown up around secrets. Some she became privy to, others she didn't. This was obviously one Lina didn't want her to know about. Scout decided to go back up to Kineta. Once Elizabet calmed down she'd want to go play with Dalby or possibly Clara and her mother of course wouldn't be able to accompany her.

* * *

Caitlyn sat on a rock watching closely while her father taught Mason. Of course, her father bested his apprentice each time but with Liam's instruction Mason improved mistake after mistake with each round. She memorized each of Liam's remarks and the technique of crossing the long knife with the saxe blade to stop blows. She almost fell off the rock when Gilan melted from the forest and joined her.

"Caitlyn," he greeted her softly.

"Hi Gilan," she replied once she recovered.

"It was brought to my attention that you and Mason were attacked last night. Are both of you alright?"

Caitlyn nodded. "We're fine."

Gilan leaned onto the rock she perched on. "You've been so intent on watching Mason's lesson that you didn't even notice I was coming."

Caitlyn shrugged. "You're famous for your silent movement."

"I'm famous for my unseen movement," the Ranger Commandant corrected her.

"Same thing."

"Not quite."

Caitlyn knew he was right but wasn't about to admit she had been wrong. "Did you just come to ask me how I was doing?"

Gilan shook his head. "Of course not. Caitlyn, would you like to learn how to defend yourself?"

"Mama and Papa teach me fine."

"Yes but you didn't react last night the way they taught you. You panicked."

Caitlyn swallowed. "I won't let it happen again."

"You turn fifteen soon, Caitlyn. If you ask your mother for a place in the Battalion she won't lightly give it to you."

"I know she'd be harder on me. It's to prove she's fair."

Gilan shook his head. "She'd be harder on you because the target on you would be bigger than anyone else's. You're her daughter and she has more than one enemy."

"But Scout…"

"People seem to forget that Princess Scout is your parents' daughter. They don't flaunt royal titles so people don't make the connection. On a wide scale she's seen more as Sean and Kineta's cousin than Liam and Lina's daughter. Understand?"

"So…you are saying to get rid of my target I have to become a princess?"

Gilan straightened up. "I'm saying you need to get more accustomed to defending yourself so that next time you're in a tight spot you'll be able to react…and knowing you, regardless of your parents, you'll be in a another tight spot in your lifetime."

"How do I do that?"

"You live with the founder of the Charmed Battalion, a respected Ranger, and that Ranger's apprentice, and you're asking how to become better at reactions?"

Caitlyn turned so she faced him. "You think they should start randomly attacking me?"

Gilan shrugged. "It is just a suggestion."

"I'll talk to Papa when he finishes the lesson."

"Good girl. Now, could you give this envelope to your papa as well?"

Caitlyn accepted the fat envelope with an oak leaf embossed to the paper addressed to Ranger Liam of Redmont. "I can."

"Thanks. I'll be seeing you, Caitlyn."

"Bye Gilan."

Gilan melted back to the trees. Caitlyn set the envelope in her lap and looked back towards the lesson. She felt certain Liam knew Gilan had been there. He glanced to the envelope too often with obvious interest. Mason, however, was still fully focused on her father. Liam winked at her and motioned for her to come forward after repositioning so Mason's back was to her.

Caitlyn smiled and stood. She gently laid the thick envelope at the base of the rock and stepped lightly the way Liam had taught her towards Mason. She stepped mainly on soft patches of dirt and thick sections of grass to mask her steps. She quickened her steps as Mason leaned back to block Liam's swipe. Caitlyn leapt forward and shoved him from behind. Mason twisted out of it and stabbed for Liam but the experienced Ranger shifted out of the way so Mason's blade only caught his cloak.

Mason fell to the ground and looked back. Caitlyn giggled where she stood. He just shook his head in humor and Liam sheathed his weapon. "Well done, Mason."

"Are we finished?" Mason asked.

"Well, you're dripping in sweat and Gilan just paid my daughter a visit so yes. There's a stream about a half mile south of here. Go bathe and make yourself presentable. Lina won't be happy if you show up dirty for dinner."

Mason shrugged and sheathed his weapons. "Alright then."

The apprentice jogged off south. Liam picked up the envelope and leaned against the rock. "You have a good talk with Gilan?"

Caitlyn nodded. "He just asked about last night."

"And?"

"He thinks you and Mama and Mason should start attacking me at random so I'll develop reflexes and be able to react next time I'm attacked."

Liam flicked her ear. Caitlyn yelped and drew her hand up to massage out the sharp pain. "I guess we should," he replied.

"Papa!" Caitlyn snapped even though she couldn't hold back all the giggles that came to her throat. Liam shook his head with a sly grin as he read the papers in the envelope.

"Looks like Mason and I are going to be traveling soon."

Caitlyn frowned. "How soon?"

"Tomorrow."

Caitlyn crossed her arms. "Really, Papa?"

"I know your birthday's soon. I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'll bring you back a present."

"But Mama's going to be leaving the week before."

Liam hugged her tightly. "I really am sorry, Caitlyn. This isn't a trip you can come on."

"What are you going to do?"

"We're escorting a Courier to Persia. Two tribes there are going against each other and we need to settle it."

Caitlyn's frown became more pronounced. "Persia? That's so far away."

"Well last time I went there I came home to find your sister."

"I know. You were gone long enough for Mama to have a baby and you didn't even know."

"I'm fairly sure she isn't pregnant this time. I'm sorry, Caitlyn." Liam put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. Caitlyn shrugged away.

"You won't talk to Gilan about it going to someone else? Rangers without families aren't exactly rare. Why you?"

"Gilan has his reasons and it isn't our place to question them." Liam kissed her forehead. "Come, let's break the news to your mother."

Caitlyn crossed her arms and walked with her father back towards the castle. "Why can't I go to Persia?" she asked.

"Because you are a girl."

"Mama says girls can do everything boys can do and look pretty doing it."

Liam laughed. "That's true but Persia's an unfriendly place to women. I'll bet you anything the Courier going with us is a male too. In Persia, women are property rather than people. I can't risk losing you, Caitlyn. I love you too much."

"Mama goes to dangerous places all the time."

"You can't go to Persia."

"Fine."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well, my TOS tickets are a no go due to the website turning me into a giant squid of anger. Hopefully my friend will have better luck tonight.**

Saberin: Haha...strange how characters turn up missing in your memory when you go without a story for a couple of years ;)

Aubrey: Spoken like a true first time reader. Did I just start all first time readers down a rabbit hole of conspiracy? Probably.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Kane and William sat together at a restaurant near the castle to which William was a common enough patron nobody swarmed him. Jenny's restaurant was their usual go-to but this one also had a tavern and William's day had included protecting Anamaria from extremist vigilantes who decided she was dangerous. She lay in their bed now sound asleep with the help of Gabby's special tea behind heavily guarded doors.

"They think because she's from Iberion she's a spy," William muttered as he drank from a tankard of ale. Kane sipped his coffee, knowing he'd hear from both his mother and Gabby if he took anything stronger. William had self-control unmatched by any other. He knew his limits but Kane kept tabs on how much his friend had anyway. It was a habit he didn't want to break.

"Anamaria's not a spy," Kane assured him. "I'd know."

William chuckled at the humor. It was a fact that Royal Scouts were used as spies just as often as Rangers, if not more. "How long will they keep this up though? It hurts Anamaria she isn't accepted by the people."

Kane shrugged. "Maybe when you two have a kid?"

William choked on his drink. Kane just shrugged again and sipped his coffee.

"Well that's usually what comes after a wedding, isn't it?" he asked.

"I guess but we're not ready to be parents."

Kane took another drink of coffee. "I don't know what to tell you, William. Other than I'm glad I'm not you, I've got nothing."

William took another drink. "How are you and Gab?"

"Engaged."

William's face lit up. "Really? When? Why didn't you tell me?"

Kane laughed. "I don't know. It just sort of happened. Did you know she stayed with me almost the entire time I was knocked out?"

"The question is how do you know she stayed with you?"

"Others told me."

William smiled widely. "Well, how'd her family take it?"

"I don't even get to tell you how well my family took it first?"

William shook his head. "They like her more than you. If you two ever went south they'd switch up your adoption papers and claim her."

Kane shrugged. "I guess you're right. Well, her mother was livid. I think she'll try to turn Gabby up to the wedding and maybe even after that."

"Well what's a wedding without family drama?"

Kane laughed. "I guess one insane mother-in-law is cake compared to what you got."

"When's your wedding?"

"We haven't decided yet."

William emptied his tankard. "Well, I'd better only have one of these. Anamaria will want to cry when she wakes up."

Kane finished his coffee while William paid both tabs. Kane used to feel ashamed of allowing his prince friend to sponsor their little trips to the tavern but learned to shrug it off. William got an allowance from the royal treasury each month that almost doubled his own annual salary. William was smart with his gold. He saved and invested where he saw fit and supported quite a few charities but all in all he was far richer than Kane could ever hope to be. If William paid, Kane just had to swallow pride. If the scout ever tried to return the favor William would feel guilty. Guilt was worse than pride any day.

"Good luck with Anamaria," Kane said as they parted at the castle's entrance.

"Good luck with Gabby," William replied with a wink.

* * *

Scout stood leaning in the window of a garden. She'd been on her way to the medical wing when this particular scene caught her eye. Just one story below was a hallway. Talia was deep in conversation with Lady Ida, one of the highest Couriers in Araluen. Lady Ida, Scout knew through her grandmother, was over the education of all Courier apprentices in the country. She made their tests and notified craft masters of new criteria. She also hired on outside teachers to travel around to each fief giving specialized lessons to each apprentice there. Talia, with baby Russ whimpering in her arms, was practically begging for a position.

"I'm sorry," Lady Ida told her primly. "I simply have no need of your skill."

"How can you not have need of my skill?" Talia challenged. "I can conceal weapons with such talent you'd never be able to guess exactly how many I had. I've gotten in and out of situations you send your Couriers to more times than you can imagine."

"Yes, but most of the Couriers are young ladies."

"That's the point, is it not?"

"I can't have my girls thinking I approve of…immoral behavior."

Talia had no defense to that. Scout hugged herself. If Lady Ida knew Talia's true story she would have never said that…that she'd been first forced and second seduced and had two sons to show for each of them. Talia claimed she was fully aware the second time but Scout couldn't bring herself to fully trust that. Talia had proven she wasn't foolish but very capable. Scout ran to the stairs leading down to the garden before Talia could get away. "Talia," she said quickly as they bumped each other. Talia tightened her grip on Russ.

"Scout," Talia echoed.

"What are you doing?" Scout asked bluntly. Talia straightened up.

"You saw didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Well…Kane's getting married."

"I heard."

"I should like to be around for him but I need a life for Russ too. If I can find work in Araluen…"

"Mama can get you into the Battalion school if you want to teach and Aunt Alyss can arrange for you to tutor Redmont Courier apprentices. They're craft masters, you know. Lady Ida isn't the only one who can get you work."

Talia relaxed her grip on Russ and rocked him. "I feel I depend on Lina too much and Lady Ida was right. The Courier apprentices don't need to be exposed to the 'approval of immoral behavior'."

Scout raised an eyebrow. "You think you're an immoral person?"

"I had two children out of wedlock. What would you call that?"

"Well, I'd call you a responsible birthmother on Kane's part."

"And Russ?"

Scout glanced at Kane's half-brother in Talia's arms. "Seduction."

"I'm not simple enough to be seduced, Scout. That was my career for…more years than I care to claim."

"But it wasn't your fault," Scout pointed out. "The Academy made you."

"I have to be responsible for my own actions," Talia told her. "That's something you should learn now rather than later yourself."

Scout nodded. "I guess. You could always come to Hibernia, you know. Kineta looks out for old Academy students."

Talia shook her head. "If I return to Hibernia then I turn my back on Kane."

"I don't think Kane would call it that."

"I would call it that."

Scout nodded again as she saw she was getting nowhere. Talia was stubborn. She turned back towards the stairs that would take her back to the garden. "Good luck, Talia. My mama should like to see you before you disappear again."

Talia raised an eyebrow. "You all think I will disappear?"

"You have before."

Scout quickly went up the steps before Talia could retaliate. She went up to Kineta's room in the medical wing. Kineta was resting on her side and, surprisingly, Elizabet was nowhere to be found. Kineta opened her eyes as Scout closed the door behind herself. "Scout," she greeted her softly. Kineta began sitting up but Scout shook her head.

"If you're comfortable lying down don't change for me."

Scout took a chair and pulled it up to the bed. Once seated they were almost eye level. Kineta relaxed back into her pillows. "I sent one of the maids to see about a ship that could accommodate all of us back to Roscrea."

Scout nodded. Though she enjoyed being in Araluen she was eager to return to Hibernia. "Where's Elizabet?"

"Gabby has her. Master Jonathan thought it best if Elizabet keeps talking as much as possible and Gabby's so good with her. She's going to join us on the voyage to Hibernia."

Scout smiled. She knew she'd enjoy traveling with Gabby. Life in general was always just…easier with her. And with Gabby there she would have an excuse to ignore Warden. "How are you feeling?" Scout asked. Kineta just smiled and looked towards her midsection.

"Great," she answered. "I mean, I'm tired but…I've never made it this far before. There's hope."

Scout went forward and hugged Kineta tightly. "I'm happy for you, Kineta."

"This doesn't change your position in Hibernia," Kineta assured her. "But if you want to wiggle away from it it'd be easier."

Scout pulled away. "Great. Another decision for me to make one day."

Kineta settled back down. "Well maybe we can start with a smaller decision, like what to do about dinner?"

Scout laughed. "I think Mama's expecting me. But if you want the company I can…"

"No. Be with your family. We've got a slow voyage to enjoy together."

"You're sure? Wait…slow voyage?"

Kineta rubbed her stomach. "You don't think I'll be able to handle a wolfship, do you?"

Realization set in. "No," Scout agreed. She hugged Kineta again. "Rest well. I'll come back to see about when we depart."

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

Gabby sat with Elizabet in the nook she usually only ever met Kane in. Elizabet read aloud from her Flynn Masque book slowly with a soft voice but had little trouble pronouncing even the trickiest of words. She heard the child close the book as she finished a story about Flynn meeting Princess Valerie. Elizabet tucked the book beneath one arm and snuggled up close to Gabby's side. Gabby smiled and wrapped her arms around the tiny child.

"All finished for the day then?" Gabby asked.

"It hurts to talk," Elizabet whispered with broken scratches in her throat. Gabby stroked her hair gently.

"I know. Talking's like a muscle that has to be flexed It's been awhile since you used yours, but don't worry. It will come more and more easily."

"How do you know?"

Gabby knew she could try to explain to the little girl about vocal chords and straining, but decided on a more simple answer. "It's like eyes," she said. "It's very easy for you to look left to right without moving your head, yes?"

"Yes."

"Well it's really hard for me because I can't see. I haven't had need to move my eyes without moving my head in several years and now I can only do it if I concentrate really hard."

"I met a blind man once. He covered his eyes with a rag. Why don't you cover your eyes?"

"I tried once. I found it annoying and according to other people my eyes aren't frightening. They just don't focus on anything. Why cover them?" Gabby stroked Elizabet's hair. "Do they look scary to you?"

"I like you, Gabby."

Gabby laughed. "I like you too, Elizabet."

"Do you miss being able to see?"

Gabby sighed. She knew that question as coming. "I don't know," she replied. "I don't really remember what it is like to see the usual way."

"Oh."

Gabby traced Elizabet's arm to her hand and squeezed it. "I see with my hands now."

She could almost hear Elizabet's smile. "Really?"

"Really."

"Do you want to see me?"

Gabby faltered for an answer a second too long. Elizabet took her wrist with both hands and pressed Gabby's palm to her face.

"Can you see me?" Elizabet asked. Gabby grinned and felt with both hands. Obviously the child didn't mind. With her fingertips she felt the smile widen and eyes close. Gabby found Elizabet's thick lashes and wisps of bangs. Her cheeks gave way to a full face and her smile was so wide Gabby could measure the distance from the corners to her ears with her smallest fingers. The child's detached earlobes were slightly big for her head but she was at the age some parts would begin to grow faster than others anyway. She found Elizabet's hair and her fingers quickly became tangled in with the curls.

"You are very pretty," Gabby told her.

Elizabet's arms wrapped around Gabby's neck. "You're pretty too."

Gabby laughed. "You think so?"

"Mhm," Elizabet assured her. "You have curly hair like me only it's darker than mine and you have really pretty green eyes. I wish I had green eyes but mine are just dark, like coal."

Gabby tried to picture it but couldn't. Colors had long since escaped her memory. "Thank you Elizabet," she said.

"Are you getting married to Kane?"

Elizabet's voice had totally reduced to whispers. Gabby knew she'd have to rest it soon or else be truly without a voice the next day. "Yes," Gabby told her.

"I like Kane. He's handsome and really tall, but the knives he carries scare me. Do you love him?"

Gabby smiled. "Yes, very much."

"He loves you too. He talked about you in his sleep in Nihon-Ja. Did you know he talks in his sleep?"

Gabby laughed again. "Yes, I did actually. What did he say about me?"

"He loves you and misses you."

"How sweet. Does your voice hurt very much now?"

There was a long pause. Gabby felt Elizabet eventually retrieve her wrist and place her palm flat on the bed of curls that was her head. She felt the child bob her head up and down vigorously. Gabby found Elizabet's cheek and kissed it.

"Alright, let's call it a day. Tomorrow we'll try to talk longer." Gabby leaned closer to Elizabet's ear. "I bet if we ask the kitchen service extra nice they'll give us some chilled cream to sooth your throat."

"Really?" Elizabet asked. The word was jagged with wear. Her voice had been depleted. Gabby nodded.

"I bet your mother could use some chilled cream to make her feel better too."

"Why is Mama sick?"

"She isn't sick she's just growing a baby. It's hard work and makes her tired."

"Have you ever grown a baby?"

Gabby laughed. "No. Not yet at least. My mother grew four. That's a lot, hm?"

"A lot a lot," Elizabet agreed.

"Now, rest your voice until after you've had the chilled cream. You're going to go silent again if you over stress it."

Elizabet clamped her jaw so quickly Gabby could hear her teeth come together.

"Good girl."

Gabby took her hand and, after making sure the book was underneath the child's arm, got her cane and tapped it in front of her feet as they walked back to the medical wing. Elizabet had been sleeping curled up with her mother. They'd originally decided to try having her in a bed of her own that night but after the morning's events Gabby knew Elizabet needed Kineta close. They went to Private Room Three and Elizabet left Gabby, as usual, at the door.

"Did you two have a good time?" Kineta asked.

"Elizabet's resting her voice," Gabby quickly explained. "She'll damage it permanently if she over stresses too soon."

"Oh," Kineta said. "So…"

"When the maids bring dinner I'll have them get her some chilled cream. It will make her throat feel better."

"Thanks, Gabby. For everything."

Gabby smiled. "It's not a problem. Has the midwife come to check you tonight?"

"No but her apprentice came to tell me she was delivering a child and to ask you do a general external examination…whatever that means."

"I know what it means," Gabby said with a smile. "Not to worry."

"Should Elizabet step out?"

"I don't think so."

Gabby felt her way to the bed and sat down on its edge. She felt transfer in motion as Elizabet slipped off to go stand in the corner. Kineta's hand closed around her outstretched wrist. Kineta guided it to her stomach and Gabby went through with the exam. Gabby smiled widely as she pressed her palm against where she felt the baby's foot. "Was that a kick?" she asked.

"I don't know. I…I thought it was just…I don't know. I've never gotten far enough for this before."

Gabby rubbed her hand over Kineta's stomach. There was a sharp resistance beneath her firm but gentle touch. "That's a kick."

Again, Gabby sensed a smile even though she didn't see it. She felt Kineta's body shake with excited sobs. Gabby quickly found Kineta's shoulders and hugged her. The moment their bodies were close Gabby could tell Kineta's hands were over her face. "This is a good sign, right?" Kineta's muffled voice asked.

"Yes," Gabby assured her. "Soon you'll feel them more strongly and they'll be hard enough for Elizabet to come feel as well."

"But…you felt them…"

"I'm blind," Gabby reminded her. "The other four senses, including touch, are more sensitive to make up for my eyes."

Gabby continued the exam. Kineta sniffled softly as though she were trying not to cry. Despite Elizabet's panic that morning, two very good things had come from the day. Gabby thought the queen would hit the roof with joy if anything else happened. Elizabet was talking and the baby was kicking. Those two things should put her at peace for some time.

"You've got a small fever but I'm not too alarmed from it," Gabby finally said as she finished. "Sometimes babies increase body heat but when I send for Elizabet's chilled cream it wouldn't be a bad idea for you to join her if it sounds good to you. If you're still warm before bed a cool cloth should help you be more comfortable. The maids can arrange it …or whoever is on duty."

"Are you not on duty tonight?" Kineta asked.

Gabby shook her head. "No. I've got personal matters to tend, Your Grace."

"Kane and Gabby are getting married," Elizabet's scratchy voice revealed.

"You are?" Kineta exclaimed. "He asked you, then?"

Gabby smiled so wide her mouth hurt. "Yes…and I told him yes. We've got a lot to get through."

"Will you still come with us to Hibernia?"

Gabby nodded. "I will. Whether we marry before or after that trip depends upon when we set sail. Do you know yet?"

"I sent one of the maids to see about a ship earlier and I have yet to hear back. I will let you know as soon as I do."

"Thank you."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: ...stupid TOS website and it's inability to recognize I have money I want to give them...**

Aubrey: This story was all on this website before. This round of posting is same story, new edits...and some rewriting, as the old readers will probably come out of the woodwork over soon ;)

TwiliRupee: Welcome! I'm glad you thought the story was binge-worthy :) Yet another goal I have as a writer achieved through fanfiction. I hope you continue to enjoy the series and Themes! There will be 2 more stories after Guide, if you're wondering how much you've signed up for.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Caitlyn sat down for dinner with her family…plus two. Well, plus one. Mason may as well be family now. Warden, however, she couldn't bring herself to accept the way she did her father's apprentice. Scout had the means and right to put him up in either the soldiers' barracks or an inn, but their parents insisted he stay in their apartment. Back at their cabin in Redmont, Caitlyn had her own room. She and her mother had spent a day moving the things Scout left behind over so that her old room could become Mason's. Even with all the extra left-behinds, Caitlyn had her own space.

At the apartment in Araluen, accommodating extra people was more challenging. The room Scout and Caitlyn had grown up sharing now had a dividing wall down its middle. Her parents got her a larger bed when they put up the wall to so that she could share with Scout, should their royal daughter ever visit. The larger bed dominated the smaller room and felt claustrophobic. On the other side, Warden would sleep on a cot in Mason's floor. The apartment had been a generous wedding gift to the Leaf couple, but it was small. Too small for six people to co-exist comfortably.

"Everyone needs to be mindful of Russ sleeping in the bedroom," Lina said as they all settled. "Talia's put him in our care until she returns."

Make that seven. Lina didn't tell them where Talia was but she didn't have to. They all knew how desperate Talia was to find work in the city.

"So," Liam began as they fixed plates of roasted lamb stuffed with berries and sprigs of mint, "Mason and I have a new mission."

"What is it?" Lina asked. Caitlyn took a bite of her portion knowing her mother wouldn't like the answer.

"We're going to Persia with a Courier. Two tribes are about to go to war and we need to negotiate with them."

"How is that in Araluen's interests?" Lina demanded, just as Caitlyn had earlier.

"One of the tribes is our ally," Liam answered. "The one that worked with us last time I was there, to be specific."

"Where exactly is Persia?" Mason asked.

"Past Iberion," Scout told him while her parents silently exchanged conversation with only their eyes. "Papa why must you go? Surely a civil war so far away doesn't interest Araluen."

"I'm sure there's more to find than negotiations or else the Courier would simply go alone," Liam told her gently. "Don't worry Scout, we'll be fine. Perhaps we'll even stop in Hibernia on our return journey."

Scout shrugged. "I suppose."

"I don't like this," Lina said bluntly as she ate. "Be safe."

"I always am."

Caitlyn flinched as a scone slammed into her forehead. She yelped and turned to glare at Mason.

"I was told to start randomly attacking you so that you'd become more aware," he explained, barely masking his smirk. Caitlyn turned to her parents for help.

"He was," Liam shrugged.

"You do need to be more aware and prone to reacting," Lina said gently. Caitlyn sourly brushed the crumbs from her bangs.

* * *

Kane finally made it to Gabby. They were having dinner with each of their families at Jenny's and wanted to breathe before going to their usual private dining room. Both could predict a general layout of what would happen that evening. Halt would sit with his hood up in his usual unfriendly manner at least until either coffee was served or Pauline chided him. Pauline would press for wedding plans that didn't yet exist. Gabby's father, Philip, would subtly drill Kane on his plans to support Gabby and any children that might come along while her mother, Catherine, would loudly criticize the whole union. Gabby's eldest brother, unfortunately, couldn't come due to Clara catching a fever but her other siblings would be there. Spence would try kissing up to Pauline, whose connections he valued. Lucy would most likely chat about whatever it was teenaged girls chatted about, purposely oblivious to tension.

Kane had managed to invite Talia and encouraged her to bring Russ but he didn't know if she'd actually come. If she did she'd be on eggshells being near Pauline and most likely focus on Russ the entire meal. Still Kane wanted her there. She was family and Russ was his little brother.

"Ready?" Kane asked before kissing her forehead.

"No," Gabby answered. Still, she turned in the direction of the private dining room. Kane looped her hand through his arm and led her to the door. When they went in the mummer of uncomfortable conversation ceased. Kane tried not to turn too red as he led Gabby to the only empty seats left…right between Pauline and Talia. Kane took the one next to his birthmother. Gabby would be more confident if Pauline was literally on her side and Kane knew he'd have the same effect on Talia.

"Where's Russ?" he whispered as he sat. Gabby was already being brought into a conversation with his mother.

"With Lina," Talia whispered back. "I…didn't think it wise to bring him here. I hope you aren't offended."

"Of course not," Kane assured her. He could tell tension was already building. Catherine glared at him steadily while Spence drank heavily from a tankard, and Lucy chatted innocently about an upcoming ball.

"Well," Pauline said loudly. Kane looked over to his mother as he reached for Gabby's hand under the table. If anyone could smooth over this eerie tension it was a seasoned Courier. "One of our apprentices mentioned how much she appreciated the tiling of your central office, Philip. Who did your work? The Couriers are looking to have our floors redone soon."

"A man off the bay," Frank answered politely. "He goes by the name of Calloway."

"Calloway," Pauline repeated. "I shall refer the name to Lady Ida."

Awkward silence.

"Lucy, you mentioned you received an invitation to Princess Rosalina's next ball. Have you secured a partner yet?" Pauline carried on.

"I have," Lucy answered. "Sir Teagan is escorting me. He just finished his apprenticeship at the battleschool."

Kane wondered if his mother and Lucy would bounce off one another all evening.

"Gabby," Lucy said after she and Pauline exhausted courtesies. "You've got red on your sleeve…it's not blood is it?"

"It's just cough syrup," Gabby assured her. "I was mixing a new batch before coming here."

Lucy smiled almost with the poise of a Courier. "I wish I was clever enough to work in the medical wing, but I think I'd get everything mixed up or pass out every time someone had a cut."

"Hush Lucy, you've said more than enough," Catherine snapped. Lucy obediently stared down at her plate. Kane wished she'd been allowed to carry on.

The awkward silence carried on through an entire round of drinks and ordering food. "So," Pauline continued with a new attempt. "Catherine, what is it you do again?"

Catherine gave Pauline a smug look. "I stay home and watch over my husband's household. It can be hard to maintain a respectable family these days. I'm sure you understand how it is."

Even Kane, who had been brought up to ignore he mundane social standards, saw the low jab at his retired mother. Talia, who rarely rose to Pauline's defense, eyed Catherine. Kane squeezed Gabby's hand under the table.

"I do," Pauline replied diplomatically. "Especially when you have so many children. That must have been a full time job within itself."

"We hired the best tutors and nannies for our children. Their education is _quite_ important to us. Surely you heard of Master Preston of Whitby? He's so skilled at getting young ones to understand mathematics. All but our little Lucy had him before he retired."

Pauline gave her winning smile. "What a coincidence. Master Preston also tutored Kane. I suppose we somehow caught him between Roman and Spence."

Catherine frowned. "Must have," she echoed. Kane looked to Talia for help. Usually he expected nothing of her. She'd already surpassed his expectations by showing up for the dinner but he was desperate. His only other option, Halt, would no doubt make things worse than they already were.

"Um…" Talia said when she recognized his silent plea. "Catherine, where do you find your nannies?"

"Why? You wish to pawn your newest off as well? Nannies are paid help, you know. You can't just leave a child with them for nothing."

Kane wanted to slap himself. Even Halt could have done better. Catherine's venom became almost visible as she continued spitting her poison.

"Is it really any concern of yours? Can't Kane take the younger one? You have, what? Twenty-five years between your sons? Twenty-six? That's just downright irresponsible. You understand, Kane and my Gabby will end up raising that bastard son of yours?"

"Excuse me?" Talia asked in shocked disbelief.

"Oh, I'm sorry…the eldest is a bastard too, isn't he? So kind of the Ranger and Courier over there to take in your mistake."

"Kane…" Talia began with a shaking voice. "Kane isn't a mistake…and neither is Russ."

"Father, do you plan to help at all?" Kane hissed behind Gabby and Pauline's backs. Halt just shook his head.

"So you are a harlot then?"

"Catherine!" Philip exclaimed. "Spence, take Lucy and go home."

"So we won't get to eat here then?" Spence asked with obvious disappointment.

"Go!" Philip ordered. Spence took Lucy's arm without further questioning and hurried away.

"I'm sorry," Catherine said innocently. "What's the proper term these days, dear? Wench?"

"I think this dinner is over," Pauline said coldly.

"Perhaps the Courier will know, sweetheart. Lady Pauline, what is the term for an unwed mother whose sons have different fathers?"

Kane looked over to Gabby. She'd begun to tremble. He wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his shoulder and the waterworks began. He rubbed her back soothingly as he watched the rest of the scene unfold.

"What's the term?" Catherine demanded.

Pauline rose, her diplomacy challenged with maternal instinct. "Talia couldn't control what was done to her. She was, however, brave enough to deliver those boys. She gave Kane up because she had no other choice. She gave him the best childhood she could."

"It's unnatural," Catherine muttered. "You know, when I conceived I meant to."

Kane looked over at Talia as he comforted Gabby. She looked like she needed someone to hold her while she wept too. Talia was clearly too well-trained to let her emotions show in a crowded dining room but her hands had begun shaking though she held them folded in her lap.

"I think this topic should be held for another time," Pauline insisted.

"I did not raise my daughter to marry a bastard," Catherine told her coldly.

"So what?" Kane finally jumped in. "So what if I'm a bastard? That doesn't define me."

"Boy, how sadly you are mistaken. Your children will be no better than you and your father who didn't even care enough about you to stick around."

"Kane's father is Halt," Talia spoke up.

"And whose fault is that, hm?"

"The crown princess of Hibernia, have you heard of her?" Kane asked with ice in his voice. "Know of her?"

"Of course I know her. Every sensible well-bred person does. The king and queen adopted their cousin so she'd be the crown heir. Sad how they were unable to conceive."

"Her father hasn't a clue who his father is and that isn't his fault. Look how he and his child turned out. Both are respected by Araluen and allies."

Catherine shook her head. "Impossible. Her father's one of our Rangers if I'm not mistaken."

"You aren't mistaken," Halt _finally_ said. Everyone fell silent and stared at him. "You aren't mistaken," he repeated. "Princess Scout O'Carrick is the daughter of Ranger Liam and Lady Lina Leaf. Her surname changed upon formal acceptance of the crown heir role. Ranger Liam is from Hibernia as well. He was among the top leaders of an allied defense key to the Rangers' survival in his youth. He was also born to an enslaved woman in a country that is not Hibernia, and the enslaved woman passed when he was very young. He'll never know where he was born, much less where his lineage comes from."

"Lies," Catherine accused. Halt just shrugged.

"If you, a spoiled merchant's child, think you know more about a Ranger than me, who happens to be an uncle to this particular Ranger's wife, then so be it."

"We're leaving," Philip said firmly. "I'm sorry Gabby."

"You won't get a single coin from us!" Catherine spat as her husband pulled her towards the door.

"We don't need it," Kane assured her.

"I am your mother, Evangeline. I do not give my blessing on this!"

Gabby shook with sobs. Kane held her tightly as Talia stood.

"That's fine. They've already got blessings from two mothers."

Kane squeezed Gabby's shoulders as Philip shut the door. "It's alright," he promised her. "They've left."

"If I'm no longer needed I need to get Russ," Talia whispered. Kane nodded both thanks and good bye to her before she scurried out. Pauline reached over and rubbed Gabby's back as well.

"You're welcome to our spare room if you don't want to go home, Gabby," she whispered gently. "You know the way."

Halt stood up and joined them. He rested his hand on Gabby's shoulder and nodded to Kane. "Royal Scouts are often used as guards when a Ranger is requested but one can't be provided. I trained the Ranger Commandant and I believe he has a request on his desk for a certain Hibernian queen's return voyage home."

Gabby kept crying into Kane's shoulder, but Kane saw what his father was implying. He nodded his thanks to his father and mouthed apologies to his mother. Pauline smiled back at him. She took Gabby's hand and squeezed it tightly. "You two do what you must," she advised.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I have TOS tickets :) All is right in the world again.**

Aubrey: You won't be surprised to know you aren't the first person to say that.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Scout stood with her mother at the top of the front castle steps. Caitlyn was mounted behind their father. She'd begged and begged all morning until it was finally decided she'd be allowed to ride with them to the docks. After all, Liam was about to be away for almost a full year. Ace was riding with them to pick up a shipment of medicines for Master Jonathan. Usually the task would fall on a common servant but Caitlyn needed someone to escort her back and Ace needed to get away from the castle for a day. Scout pretended not to notice the tears that threatened to spill onto her mother's hot cheeks. Caitlyn had been sound asleep in the dead of night when Scout woke to find her parents comforting one another. She hadn't seen it but her sharp ears heard every word. Despite their strength being apart tore at their hearts.

"Mama," Scout began as they both turned back towards the castle, "Are you really going to be away on Caitlyn's birthday?"

Lina nodded. "There's no avoiding the mission and I'd rather Caitlyn not be exposed to that side of my work yet."

Scout looked away. "You aren't going to a meeting, are you?"

"No."

Scout let it drop. Ever since that night she was kidnapped and taken to Nihon-Ja she'd taken a serious evaluation of her life and decided she really didn't want to know about her parents' past lives or the details of their current careers. "I was up last night thinking…Caitlyn's almost of age and she's got so few birthdays left to enjoy as a child."

"I know. She'll stay with the Treaty family while we're away. Will and Alyss will make it special for her, I'm sure."

Scout shook her head. "It isn't the same."

Scout stopped at the top of the steps and waited for her mother to catch up. Lina was just a few steps behind. "What were you thinking then?"

"Well…you leave in a month, yes? And while you expect to be gone just a few weeks it could easily become a few months, right?"

Lina nodded. "Easily," she echoed.

"What if Caitlyn came to Hibernia with me? I mean, Sean and Kineta would love to get to know her and there's plenty of room in the Roscrea castle and…"

"Roscrea?"

Scout froze. She realized Lina may have not been aware of the new capitol's location. "Yes…Roscrea."

Lina eyed Scout for a long time. Scout knew her mother was looking for information Scout hadn't verbally revealed. "Did they show you the Academy?"

Scout took a deep breath. "Kineta pointed it out to me one day when we were exploring a tower, but I haven't been there."

Scout waited until Lina stopped staring at her to breathe again. "What exactly are you proposing, Scout?"

Scout swallowed. "I'd like for Caitlyn to come see Hibernia and get to know our family there. You can send word for when she should return or she can get on a ship after three months or so and return here to this castle. If you don't want her traveling alone someone from Hibernia can travel back with her. I can send one of my guards or something."

Scout tried not to let her shock show as Lina actually considered her offer. "If she goes, you'll watch over her? She'll be in at least the same city as you at all times?"

Scout nodded. "Of course, Mama."

Lina thought it over some more. Scout knew her mother would have a decision in moments. Lina's mind raced faster than anyone else's. "If Caitlyn wants to go with you then I'm alright with it so long as you give me your word you'll look after her."

"I will, Mama. I promise."

Scout left her mother to tell Kineta about possibly picking up another passenger. Elizabet was still curled up at her mother's side sound asleep. Kineta smiled as Scout came in. "She had trouble sleeping last night," she explained. "She's worried the man from yesterday was coming to take her away from us."

"She was really scared," Scout whispered. "I hated hearing her scream."

Kineta stroked her daughter's hair. "Yesterday was challenging for all."

Scout sat on the edge of the bed. "If it's alright with you, I'm going to ask Caitlyn to come to Hibernia with us. My father had to be sent on a long mission today and my mother's leaving for a risky one next month. Her birthday's coming up and I fear she'll feel left behind."

Kineta nodded. "It's alright with me. I'd love to get to know her better and I'm sure Sean would too."

Scout smiled. "Thanks Kineta."

Elizabet stirred. She squinted her eyes at the light and rubbed them sleepily. Kineta stroked her hair until the child was fully awake. Elizabet peered from Kineta to Scout.

"Morning," Kineta told her daughter. "You've slept late."

Elizabet rubbed her stomach. It was the sign they'd come up with to say she was hungry. Kineta's eyes panged a sadness that made Scout look away.

"Do you remember yesterday?" she asked. Elizabet seemed to consider the question for a long time before her eyes widened. She whimpered and then sobbed violently. Kineta wrapped her arms around Elizabet's body and stroked her hair.

"It's alright. He's going to be taken care of," Kineta promised in a soft voice.

"I miss my first mama and daddy and Jackson," Elizabet whispered.

"Who is Jackson?"

"Big brother."

Scout shifted uncertainly. She met Kineta's gaze and her cousin shook her head with the slightest jerk when Scout moved towards the door. Scout relaxed. Kineta wanted her to stay. "Why don't you tell us about your first family?" the Hibernian queen continued. "Where did you live?"

"On a farm. Daddy said if we worked hard the land would take care of us."

"Did you have a job on the farm?"

"I helped Mama."

Kineta reached for the Flynn Masque book. Elizabet accepted it easily and began flipping through the pictures with mild interest. "This book is special to you. Did your daddy give it to you?"

"We always had it. Mama put it in the chest with me when the mean men set our house on fire."

"It's a pretty book."

"Uncle Calvin has one like it."

Kineta's gaze locked with Scout's. The queen took a deep breath and took a hand away from Elizabet to calm the unborn child. Elizabet became engrossed in her stories, her lips moving silently as she read. Scout bit her tongue. This was the first they'd heard of Elizabet's living family. Of course, Scout remembered Caitlyn's warning of a letter hidden in the back cover of the Flynn book but this proved Elizabet had memory of her family. Kineta opened her mouth but this time Scout shook her head. Kineta didn't need to get worked up.

Luckily the door opened before more could be revealed. Scout stood up as Gabby joined them holding a tray of breakfast. "Morning Gab," she greeted her. Gabby's eyebrows rose.

"Scout, I wasn't expecting you to be here. I'll send for more food."

"Don't bother. I'm not hungry," Scout replied. Gabby nodded and slowly walked forward. She knew the medical wing forwards and backwards but carrying a tray meant having only memory to guide her steps. Scout got up and took the food so Gabby could use her cane again. She set on the table next to Kineta and then took her place back at the foot of the bed.

"Is Elizabet awake yet?" Gabby asked.

"Yes," Elizabet answered. "Is Clara coming today, Gabby?"

"I'm afraid not. She had a fever last night and we don't want you got catch it," Gabby apologized. Scout had heard of the failed dinner the night before and suspected it was more than a fever keeping Clara away but kept her mouth shut. She'd only met Roman a handful of times but knew he supported Gabby's work and relationship with Kane, however he relied heavily on his parents for help raising Clara. He had to be careful not to cross any lines.

* * *

Kane walked to the medical wing with his new orders in hand. He knocked softly on the door of Private Room 3.

"Come in."

Kane opened the door. Scout sat in a corner with Elizabet in her lap, the child reading aloud from her special book. Gabby stood by the bed holding Kineta's hand while a midwife lay a cloth over Kineta's forehead.

"Should I come back?" Kane asked.

"We're just about finished," the midwife answered. "Your Grace, it looks like you're doing well but the baby's in a tough position. You're going to need to stay horizontal for the day, alright?"

Kineta nodded. Kane joined Scout as the midwife gave Gabby instruction.

"A servant came just a few moments ago to tell us we had a room booked aboard a passenger ship. We sail in four days," Scout told him.

"I'm coming with you," he said with a grin, holding up his orders. "I'm to escort Gabby and a midwife to and from Hibernia."

Scout raised an eyebrow. "How'd you swing that?"

"My father helped."

"Your father?"

Kane grinned. "Being Halt's son has its perks afterall."

Scout laughed.

Kane knelt next to the chair so he wouldn't be so intimidating to Elizabet. Now that there were other people she trusted around he felt she truly avoided him. She'd gotten used to him in Nihon-Ja but he sensed she was still frightened of him, especially when he was in uniform. "Are you excited to go home?"

Elizabet nodded. "I'm going to show Daddy that I can talk now."

The midwife nodded to the huddled group and shuffled her way out. Scout nudged Elizabet until the child hopped down and went to join Kineta. Kane stepped over next to Gabby and wrapped his arms around her.

"Your Grace," Kane began slowly as he rubbed Gabby's arms. "What's the, uh, protocol for foreigners being married in Hibernia?" Kane asked. Kineta raised her eyebrows.

"You want to get married in Hibernia?" Kineta asked. Kane squeezed Gabby's shoulder.

"My mother doesn't want us to marry," Gabby explained. "She's very set against it."

"Don't you want your parents there, Kane?"

Kane nodded. "I'd like them to be. I know my mother especially wants to see us marry but…Gabby's mother…"

"Your marrying in Hibernia would be perfectly fine, if that's what you want. It'd hold up in Araluen, if that's what you're fishing for."

"How can you be so sure?" Gabby asked. She'd been worried that eloping could be challenged by her mother. Her father spent enough time with lawyers he'd know how to build a case against Kane. He'd never do such a thing willingly but he'd married quite a manipulative woman and he was protective of his business. Such a case would never hold up, of course, but it could ruin her love's reputation.

"Kane, though brought to Araluen very young by Scout's mother, was born in Hibernia. He's a Hibernian citizen and can claim that whenever he likes."

Kane realized she was right. He had been smuggled into Araluen by Lina before Halt and Pauline adopted him as an infant.

"What is she talking about, Kane?" Gabby asked. Kane realized he'd never really covered that detail with her.

"Talia was still at the Academy when she had me. I was born in Hibernia but…am I not considered Araluen now? After all this time and entering the king's service?"

Kineta shook her head. "Hibernian-born is Hibernian-born. Everyone who was at the Academy at that time would know you were born there. Talia was popular and everyone knew she'd been…disgraced. They all know she had a son she named Kanelo and you look so much like her."

"Kanelo?" Gabby asked.

"I was renamed Kane," he explained. "Kineta, do you need Gabby right now or can I steal her for a few moments?"

"Go ahead," Kineta said.

Kane took Gabby's hand as she rose up. She laced her fingers through his and held onto his upper arm with her other. Kane led her to the nook they'd met in so many times and sat on the bench. He wrapped her arms around her tightly. She pressed her palms flat to his chest while he embraced her. "What is it?" Gabby whispered. Kane pulled back.

"We're going to Hibernia. Gabby…your parents I understand keeping this from but mine aren't hostile. If we're going to get married there I need to tell them."

Gabby lay her head on his chest. Kane rested his chin on her hair and looked out the window over the chef's garden. Kitchen workers moved up and down the rows chatting loudly as they bent over the soil. Children, whose job it was to kill harmful pests and water the beds, had made a game of how many grubs they found. He glanced down at Gabby after seeing a tiny girl with a head of thick brown curls scurry desperately trying to keep up with the taller kids. William and Anamaria weren't ready to be parents, so they were trying to keep from conceiving a child. Kane wondered if Gabby would want to wait. He couldn't quite see himself as a father at this moment, but Gabby loved children. Her calming nature and gentle touch were obviously that of a mother's. She'd had lots of practice with Lucy. Kane mentally vowed that, the moment Gabby wanted a child, they'd have one.

"I hate this, Kane," Gabby whispered. "I'm so sorry for how my mother behaved when we told her."

"Don't," Kane assured her.

Gabby took a deep breath. "I don't deserve you."

Kane kissed her before she could continue. "You deserve more than me," he whispered.

"You don't need a dowry to marry me…right?"

Kane, with his chin still resting on her hair, shook his head. "No. We can manage without a dowry. I'd actually prefer to not receive one. Dowries seem to make women property rather than people and I just can't handle treating you like property."

Kane grinned when she smiled. Gabby took another deep breath. "Can I look at you?"

Kane took her hand and kissed it. "You don't have to ask."

He guided her hand to his face. She slid the other one up from his chest and felt his cheeks. Kane closed his eyes as her fingers outlined his features. Her thumbs went up to his hair and soon her fingers had become entangled in it. "You're a good man, Kane," she said as her fingers interlocked around his neck.

"I love you, Gabby. I'll do anything that makes you happy."

Gabby smiled and leaned farther into his embrace. Kane accepted her gratefully. "Gab…" he whispered, but she cut him off.

Gabby sat up away from him suddenly. "Hear that?" she asked. Kane paused and listened carefully.

"No, I don't hear anything."

"It sounds like the guards had a struggle. Someone's hurt down the hall…to the left. Will you lead me?"

Kane smiled and stood with Gabby. She'd left her cane in Kineta's room. With him she never needed it, and she was always so willing to jump away to help a person in need. Gabby's ears were sharp. They had to walk down three halls and up a short flight of stairs before finding the victim she'd heard. Kane shook his head as they came up on Lina. She sat leaning against a wall rubbing her twisted foot with more annoyance written on her face than pain. Almost clearly on the other side of the hallway was one of her crutches, broken into two separate pieces. Her other was still together on the floor near her, only there was a crack towards the top that would obviously give way if any weight were placed on it.

"It's Lina," Kane told Gabby as he led her over. "You alright?"

Lina narrowed her eyes. "Does it look like I'm alright?" she snapped.

"What happened?" Gabby asked. "Are you on the ground?"

The moment Lina answered her second question Gabby used Kane to guide herself to the floor and found Lina with her hands. "I was going to speed up the paperwork of sentencing for the man who tried to drown Caitlyn and Mason. He overcame the guards escorting him."

Kane's heart raced. "Is he on the run?"

"No. I made sure he was good and injured beyond escape while waiting for more guards to arrive. However it took all that came to detain him and in the process my crutches were broken."

"Are you hurt?" Gabby asked. Kane couldn't help beaming at her. Of course she was concerned first with the well-being of a friend.

"I'm fine, Gabby," Lina assured her. "Just can't walk until I replace the crutches."

Kane felt a chill down his spine. He'd always known of Lina's limitations but they never really seemed like limitations until now, when she was literally unable to move off the floor. "Want us to help you somewhere?" Kane asked.

"If you don't mind."

Even Kane could hear the bitter frustration in her voice but neither he nor Gabby commented on it. He knelt down and cradled his arms around her. In one motion he lifted her him up. Gabby stood, keeping her hand on his shoulder for guidance.

"Lina, would you argue if I asked to examine you in the medical wing?" Gabby asked.

"Yes," Lina answered honestly.

"Kane, go to the medical wing," Gabby ordered. Kane smiled and walked in the direction she wished. Lina glared at him but even she realized she didn't have a choice in the matter. She also didn't make him weigh her wishes against Gabby's. Under Gabby's direction, Kane set Lina in the bed of Private Room 5 and left them alone. He went to the maids in search of crutches to use as a peace offering when Gabby cleared Lina. He'd seen her scrapes and bruises but Lina always had scrapes and bruises. They weren't life-threatening unless some ultra-rare infection took hold.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: If your Friday night plans could be going to an arts district block party or going to your alma matter for homecoming, which would you choose?**

 **This is a real survey, people. I need to nail down plans for this weekend.**

Raider: You're back! I'm going to skim your questions...thank you so much for all the reviews! LOVE checking my email and seeing it blown up! Kane was on a sinking ship. Splinters happen. No, there is no background on Roman's parents reacting to Clara...I'll need to remedy that. Fan art for my story...are you volunteering? ;) If anyone wants to make fan art, let me know in PMs. We'll discuss a way for me to get it and potentially make it the story covers :). About Lina hiding info from Scout...I never thought about it but I'd say...yeah, probably. I mean, she hides info from everyone. The ending of this entire series proves she's willing to hide important information from Scout...did I just give a spoiler to the new readers? I don't think so...Elizabet getting her voice and using it to rat out Kane...yeah. I used to tell the little ones in my family when they were babies that the day they started talking was the day their parents stopped letting me watch them. I'd be screwed. Every family needs a Halt :) Kane carrying Lina...yeah. Like how I circled back? :) Hey, not ALL my bad guys escape.

TheRanger'sDaughter: Glad you're back to reviews :) Hope you catch up soon! I am typing this in response to your reviews of Search chapters 12 and 13...I did read them and this is the chapter I have posted since your reviews. Scout being a girl ranger...no. I don't do the girl ranger thing.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Lina took off her corset-tightened tunic and soft trouser-like leggings so she wore only a thin tan shift all Battalion ladies wore. The bottom half was severely wrinkled from being constantly tucked into her leggings, but that didn't matter. Gabby sent a maid for supplies and gently ran her hands over Lina's bare skin, making mental notes of wounds that would need to be addressed.

"You didn't want to examine me for a bunch of scrapes, did you?" Lina asked. Gabby shook her head.

"No, but I'd best do a few bandages so Kane doesn't get suspicious."

Gabby washed her hands in a bowl of water. She listened as Lina made herself comfortable for what would be a longer examination than necessary.

"But while we're at it, do you have any sharp pains?" Gabby asked.

"Just my lame foot. I came down on it hard. Don't worry, I already made sure it isn't broken."

Gabby nodded. She'd treated patients Lina dressed in the field before. She was an excellent first-line medic. "I hope I'm not keeping you from anything."

Gabby took a wet cloth and pressed it against Lina's arm. She felt Lina's hand cover hers and gently work the cloth away. "I'll wash my wounds. You ask what you need to ask."

Gabby nodded and dropped her hands away. She felt Lina's fingers on her wrist. Lina guided Gabby's hand to her shoulder. "I know you're more comfortable when you're touching the person you're speaking to."

"Thanks," Gabby said sheepishly. "Lina…Kane's asked me to marry him."

"I know. I was there when you two told his parents, remember?"

"Yes, but now he's asked me to elope. I'm going to Hibernia to watch over Kineta and he's been assigned as an escort. See, my mother highly disproves of our engagement."

"I'm not the right person to ask about the morals of eloping," Lina told her. "But if it makes you feel better, my mother didn't approve of my engagement to Liam."

Gabby took a deep breath. "I want to marry Kane in Hibernia. It'd be ideal if Halt and Pauline came to be there…for both of us. I'd like for my little sister and older brother to come, but that's asking too much. Lucy has to live with our parents still and Roman's got Clara to think about."

"So what are you asking me?"

Gabby tensed. "Lina, please let me check your foot. I know I can trust your judgment but…"

"I understand," Lina assured her. "I like to always be working too." There was some shift of motion as the Battalion lady removed her boot and then guided Gabby's hand. Before allowing the examination Lina folded Gabby's fingers back and, with the index, outlined the unnatural shape. "This is all normal. It's how my foot healed when I injured it."

Gabby nodded. "Amazing you didn't lose it."

"I know. Now, what's your question?"

Gabby sped through the examination. "I'm…not whole, Lina. I can't see. I know I'm not the burden my mother thinks I am, but I'm still a burden. I don't want to hold Kane back from anything."

Realization swept into Lina's tone. "And you come to me because I'm not whole either."

Gabby swallowed. "No sense in the two of us pretending we aren't different."

"Agreed," Lina said. "But the situation is different for us. I became injured during my marriage."

"Still," Gabby pleaded. "Things weren't the same. He didn't leave you, but…"

"I get it," Lina assured her. "Gabby, you won't hold Kane back any more than any other wife of a Royal Scout. It isn't like Kane has to be there watching of you every moment of every day. You're too independent for that. In fact, you're more suitable to be a serviceman's wife than others. You can handle yourself. Others go running for help every time they cut their finger."

Gabby shrugged. "But I'm just…different. He'll move up in rank and start being invited to official ceremonies and I'll embarrass him."

Gabby felt Lina's hand on her cheek. It was still damp from the cloth she used to wash her scrapes. "No more than I embarrass Liam at official ceremonies."

"You don't embarrass Ranger Liam. He isn't that shallow."

"And neither is Kane," Lina promised her. "He loves you dearly, Gabby. Sure, there will be things you two can't do that others do, but there are things you two will do others can't. It will work out."

"How do you know for sure though?"

Gabby felt Lina's thumb trace her cheek. She wondered if this is what normal mothers did to comfort their children, or if it was uniquely Lina. Gabby's mother had always been awkward about touching her since she lost her sight. She'd never done something like this. "I don't Gabby, but you and Kane love each other dearly. Don't let that slip away."

Gabby smiled unsurely. "But what if he could be happier with someone else…someone that can see?"

She felt Lina's hand squeeze hers. "I don't like bringing up my Hibernian life so I'll keep this short. Gabby, you and Kane both lead challenging lives. I've seen people suffer a great deal because they refused to be together even though they loved each other. They kept claiming it just wasn't fair or right…and both of the couple was so unhappy and miserable everything they feared became true anyway. Don't let that happen to you and Kane."

Gabby nodded as the words sunk in. "Thank you, Lina."

Gabby grinned and returned the gesture as she felt Lina hug her. "I'm happy for the two of you," Lina whispered. "Truly."

Gabby pulled back. "You said your mother didn't approve of Liam. How did you handle it?"

"When Liam and I got married I very much believed she was dead, but before that we just sort of snuck around. My mother was fairly absent but when she was around we'd slip off into the night or behind tapestries in corridors."

Gabby laughed. "Sounds romantic."

"It was something but I'm not sure if romantic is the right word."

Lina dressed while Gabby neatly arranged what she hadn't used. "Lina…" Gabby said slowly. "This conversation…"

"Strictly between us," Lina promised. "Don't worry, Gabby. I've greater secrets to keep than your nervousness."

* * *

Caitlyn stood at the docks with her father. The moist breeze coming in off the water made her hair damp but she didn't care. "Papa, are you sure you have to go?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yes," Liam told her. "Be good for your mother, alright?"

Caitlyn hugged her cloak closer. It was cooler here by the water. Mason came back down the gangway and joined them. "Our horses are settled, Liam," her father's apprentice said. Liam nodded.

"I'll see you in a year, Caitlyn," Liam promised as he kissed her forehead. "Be safe."

Caitlyn narrowed her eyes and watched as he went up the ship. "Don't worry," Mason assured her. "He's one of the best Rangers in the business. He'll be fine."

Caitlyn cut her eyes back to Mason. He may as well be her brother by now. "Be careful, Mason," she told him. "Don't let anything bad happen."

"Good bye. Try not to let anyone drown you while we're away."

Caitlyn smiled and watched as the two gray-green cloaked figures boarded the ship and went below deck. She sighed and walked four ships down to where Ace was signing a form for a leather satchel. Caitlyn waited patiently until he was finished before approaching him. "All this way for such a small package?" she asked.

Ace nodded. He didn't really look like a prince at the moment. He wore a cloak that marked him a royal healer's apprentice but other than that he had on simple traveling clothes. With no crown, no marked tunic, and his insignia ring tucked beneath his shirt on a chain, he could be anyone. "It's important medicine," he assured her. "A little can go a long way."

"Why don't you have a guard that shadows your every step like Scout?"

Ace shrugged. "I do well enough on my own. Besides, I'm not the one who will one day be king."

Caitlyn hugged herself against the sudden chill. "I should like to travel independently one day."

"You're just fourteen. Don't worry. I doubt Liam and Lina will force you to keep an escort much longer."

Caitlyn shook her head. "Not soon enough."

"So eager to leave home?"

Caitlyn shrugged as they walked. "I don't like being the youngest. Scout gets to do everything but I have to wait."

Ace just smiled. "Sort of like William and Rosalina. William's the oldest, Rosalina's the only girl. I'm the odd one out too."

Caitlyn smiled. "But you're a prince."

"Yes, a prince who is unneeded. William's the leader, Rosalina's the figurehead."

"I guess that makes sense, but you have the brains."

They came to Ace's horse. The younger Araluen prince didn't ride a battle-ready horse like his older brother nor did he ride an elegant horse bred especially for speed like his older sister. Ace's horse was one that didn't make it to the ranks of battle. The stallion was a good animal but not quite broad enough to carry the hundreds of pounds of weight of weight a knight would bring. Ace just took the reins and led the animal down the street. Caitlyn liked that they'd be walking a little longer. She loved horseback riding but since there were two riders and one horse no doubt she'd be on the back. As the back rider she would be prone to never ending bouncing no matter their speed. Her tailbone was still sore from the trip down.

The crowd pressed harder. Caitlyn looped her hand through Ace's arm so they wouldn't be separated. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Not sure," Ace replied. "There were several merchant ships make port so they're probably just trying to get their shipments in order."

But then the crowd pressed even more. "Make way!" someone shouted. "Make way for the king!"

"The king?" Caitlyn repeated. "What king?"

"Not ours," Ace said. "Here, take the horse and wait here. I'm going to get closer and see what's going on."

Caitlyn obeyed. Really, what choice did she have? Ace disappeared in the sea of bodies. She made out large red and white banners peeking over the people. Curiosity spiked. Caitlyn was too short to mount Ace's tall horse on her own so she climbed on top of a crate in the alleyway. She was confident she could keep control of the large beast once she was actually riding. She sat with a straight back in the saddle, just as her parents had taught her. The stirrups were too long for her but that didn't matter. She had no intention to actually navigate anywhere.

With the extra height she could see above the crowd. A tall man with dark almond-colored skin and straight black hair walked formally from the dock. Around him were lethally-uniformed guards and escorting them were two Araluen men. Both of them wore official uniforms and were the ones calling, "Make way!"

She spotted Ace. He'd done a good job melting into the crowd. He stood just a few rows back watching the newcomers. Confusion seemed to be etched deeply into his face. The horse paws the ground nervously but Caitlyn kept him in place. The strangely dressed group mounted waiting horses. The bearers of the red and white banners were far less extravagantly dressed, Caitlyn realized. Their costumes are just that; costumes. Caitlyn knew foreigners dressed differently but the blue robes bearing golden thread embroidery couldn't be travel clothes.

The 'king' looked straight at Caitlyn. He pointed to her and said something but the words are lost in the wind. The guards all turned to her as well. Caitlyn bit her tongue, wishing her parents had taught her how to appear stony and neutral as her heart beat rapidly. The almond-skinned man with black hair nudged his horse towards her direction. Caitlyn turned Ace's horse the other direction and nudged his sides so he'd go forward at a walk. She could already see Ace pushing his way through the crowd to rejoin her.

"Stop!" the man shouted. Caitlyn's heart raced. She didn't stop the horse but instead turned in her saddle. People were clearing for the man at a much faster rate than they did for her. He'd even left his guards.

Caitlyn pointed to herself as though this were the first time she'd realized he was trying to get her attention. The man nodded several times. Caitlyn narrowed her eyes as he came closer. He said something again…'amar' or something like that, but Caitlyn didn't like how close he was getting. She looked back to Ace. He was trying to talk to one of the guards but the almond-toned men were already on defense.

Their leader, the 'king', was almost to her. Caitlyn heeled the horse so he quickly pranced forward. When she saw a guard drive his fist into Ace's stomach she heeled again. She wheeled the horse around back towards Ace but there were too many people. Ace shook his head to her. "Go!" he shouted. Caitlyn wanted to do something…anything besides run but she was outnumbered. And really, what chance does a teenage girl stand against so many trained grown men? She reined the horse again and was soon flying down the path towards Araluen Castle.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: If your Friday night plans could be going to an arts district block party or going to your alma matter for homecoming, which would you choose?**

 **This is a real survey, people. I need to nail down plans for this weekend.**

HP: Yes, I did. Have you joined Nerdfighteria?

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Scout sat in a window looking out over the city. It'd taken some work but she finally found a quiet place to gather her thoughts. Earlier, while visiting Kineta, she'd sent Warden to check on the progress of securing their rooms on a passenger ship and, with Kineta's approval, she'd sprinted the opposite direction. By now he was probably accepting the fact she didn't want a shadow and found something else to busy himself. She had to hold her knees up to her chest to fit in the window's frame. Wind blew against her face and through the wisps of hair that didn't fit into her braid.

"Peaceful, huh?"

Scout rested her chin on her knees. There was no need for her to turn around. She already knew who'd come up on her. "It was."

Daniel leaned against the window's frame beside her. "You know when you're going to leave yet?"

"Soon," Scout answered vaguely. Daniel shook his head.

"Smart one."

Daniel turned his gaze away back towards the city. "You've moved on from Warden and me, haven't you?"

Scout bit her lip and nodded. "I just realized I don't want that right now. With anyone."

"Understandable. Sorry we made it hard for you."

Scout allowed herself a slight grin. "Thank you, Daniel."

"What's that?" Daniel pointed out the window with new curiosity.

Scout looked back to the city. "The sunset?" Her brow furrowed. "Daniel Treaty if you're trying to…"

"No," Daniel insisted. He pointed towards the streets. "Being a princess has gone to your head. Look down there. Is that Caitlyn?"

Scout peered closely. Sure enough she recognized the cloak she had worn herself at Caitlyn's age. That seemed so long ago. Caitlyn was riding a horse at full speed. The cloak billowed out behind her along with her long braid. "Where's Ace?" Scout asked.

"Exactly. Let's move."

Daniel and Scout ran side-by-side down to the castle's front steps. Caitlyn reined in the horse in the same motion she dismounted. She ran to meet them. Caitlyn threw herself at Scout. Scout wrapped her arms around her younger sister. "Caitlyn," Scout said seriously, "Where's Ace?"

"They took him," Caitlyn answered breathlessly. "Scout, they took him!"

"Who took him?" Daniel demanded.

"These men…one claimed to be a king…they came for me and when I saw them taking Ace I…I just…I couldn't…"

"What are you three doing here?" someone asked behind them. Scout rested her chin on Caitlyn's hair and glanced to Daniel. The Ranger turned to meet the newcomers.

"Uncle Horace," he said. "Um…King Horace…Aunt Lina…Caitlyn returned without Ace. Uh…we're not really sure…"

"Mama!" Caitlyn shrieked once she realized Lina was there. Caitlyn traded Scout for their mother. Lina stroked her daughter's hair soothingly.

"What did they look like?" Lina asked gently.

Caitlyn pulled away. Scout saw embarrassment flush her little sister's cheeks but ignored it. Pride and ego weren't things their family ever had time to maintain. "Who?"

"The people who took Ace. Think hard Caitlyn. What did they look like?"

Scout glanced over to King Horace. Concern had flooded his face for both Caitlyn and Ace. Scout hoped she could be as good a leader as her sort-of-uncle one day. News of his son's crisis hadn't distracted him from the problem at hand, even though Scout just knew Horace was burning to chase down those who took the younger prince.

"They had black hair and…strange eyes and…I'm sorry, Mama."

Lina just nodded. "Daniel, can you take Caitlyn to Jenny's? Get her some water and food. Come find us once she's calmed down, alright?"

Daniel nodded. "Come on, Caitlyn. I think she got a mysterious delivery of geese last night."

Caitlyn went with Daniel easily. Scout looked back over her shoulder. "Mama, more people are coming. Isn't that the Nihon-Ja banner?"

Horace and Lina both peered down the path. Sure enough, five men with straight black hair and almond-colored skin were riding towards them. "Kurokuma! Amarante!" the one in the middle shouted in greeting with a raised hand. Two Araluens rode with them, one of which had a youth tied up on the back of his horse. Scout gave Horace and her mother a strange look as they both laughed and held up their own hands in greeting.

"Konichiwa Amarante-san," the man in the middle said with a smile as he bowed to Scout's mother. Lina bowed the best she could in return.

"Koru," Lina replied in his native language. "What are you doing here?"

Koru bowed to Horace before answering in Araluen. "I come to close treaty."

"What treaty?" Horace asked with genuine confusion.

"Treaty," he repeated.

"I'll translate," Scout's mother volunteered. In no time she and Koru spoke rapidly in the Nihon-Ja language. Scout waited patiently behind them trying to keep up. "He says he's come to renew our treaty," she told Horace.

"Is it in need of renewal?" Horace asked.

"I didn't think so…" Lina turned back to Koru and spoke in Nihon-Ja again. Scout watched as her mother's expression saddened. Though she was fluent, Lina spoke to Koru softly against the wind. Scout picked up enough to know what words were exchanged. Horace wasn't going to like the answer. "Shigeru's passed on," Lina translated bluntly. "Koru is emperor now. In Nihon-Ja our treaty is void so he has come to renew it as his first act as emperor."

"We like brother," Koru said to Horace with a nod. "My father smiles on Araluen and Nihon-Ja friendship."

Horace nodded. "I see. Well, we can discuss it after you've had some rest and a meal. You've come a long way. But first things first, who is that you've got with you?"

Horace nodded to the tied up man on the back of a translator's horse. Koru turned to Lina and spoke again in his native language. Scout covered her mouth with her hand as she heard the story to suppress her giggles. Koru had recognized Caitlyn and mistook her as Scout. He'd tried to approach her as an old friend.

Of course, Caitlyn had never been to Nihon-Ja nor had she ever really seen a Nihon-Ja native up close. She'd just seen a strange man coming towards her. Ace intercepted because he thought the same. Now the younger Araluen prince was 'prisoner'.

After Lina translated Horace just shook his head with a grin. "Explain the misunderstanding, would you?" he replied as he laughed. "I don't think I can get it right.'

In no time Ace was released. Horace crossed his arms trying hard to appear stern. "This is why you should keep something identifying you as the prince with you at all times."

"My insignia ring's in my shirt. They wouldn't let me show them," Ace defended himself.

"Go get cleaned up," Horace said as he slapped his son's shoulder. Ace shrugged and half-jogged back into the castle. Scout smiled and wondered when exactly they'd be telling Caitlyn.

* * *

Scout went to Jenny's restaurant to find Daniel and Caitlyn sitting together in the far corner. Daniel had a mug of coffee in front of him while Caitlyn, her face still slightly pink, nibbled on toast. David and Dalby both scampered around clearing tables as busboys.

"You alright, Caitlyn?" Scout asked as she joined them.

Caitlyn nodded sheepishly. Scout could see the lingering embarrassment in her sister's eyes.

"The men who took Ace are from Nihon-Ja. It was Emperor Koru. Shigeru's passed on and he's taken over. He thought you were me. It was all a misunderstanding," Scout explained.

Caitlyn immediately became even more embarrassed. Scout and Daniel excused her so she could go patch her pride back together. Daniel took a drink of his coffee through a long silent moment. "So, where's your guard?"

Scout shrugged. "He probably gave up looking for me and went to see the city or something."

"Some guard."

Scout kicked him beneath the table, causing Daniel to spill part of his coffee down his shirt. Daniel set the cup down and scooted back out of shock. Scout made a false attempt to hide her smirk as a serving girl delivered a cloth to him. He nodded to her and set to cleaning himself up but the damage was done.

"What are you laughing at?" he demanded. Scout placed her folded hands on the table the way some Hibernian etiquette tutor had taught her.

"I am smiling, Ranger Daniel, because that was funny."

"Funny?" Daniel repeated. "Some princess you've turned out to be."

Scout narrowed her eyes even though the smile was still on her face. "You know Rosalina would have kicked you beneath the table too."

"In a private room, maybe, but not in the middle of the restaurant. She wouldn't dare be seen with a guest with coffee on their shirt. Actually, if I ever came here with Rosalina we'd be in a private room because she wouldn't dare be seen with only a Ranger as her guest."

Scout laughed. What Daniel said was true. "What if Carissa came?"

Daniel shook his head. "You have any idea how far apart my sister and I are?"

"Sure, but if she needed you you'd go."

Daniel nodded. "Of course I would."

Scout broke her etiquette lessons and leaned forward with her elbows flat to the table's surface. "No wonder Rosalina's parents allowed her friend to be her lady-in-waiting. Carissa's got a top-notch Ranger who will always come to help her."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Did you just pay me a compliment, Princess?"

Scout smiled. "I suppose so."

"Too good to be true," Daniel replied with his crooked grin.

"Mhm," Scout went on. "You are both so lucky to have Uncle Will as a father."

Daniel smirked. "Too good to be true indeed."

Scout giggled.

* * *

The Leaf sisters walked side-by-side carrying baskets their mother made them ferry to the medical wing. Lina rode off that morning with Koru to act as his translator. Horace and Cassandra had decided the matter would be best settled by Alyss and she was in Redmont. "Did Mama say when you'd go back to Redmont?" Scout asked. Caitlyn shook her head.

"She said three weeks or so, but she told me I could either wait for a Battalion Lady to bring in the quarterly report or that if I wanted to go somewhere else I could. Whatever that means."

"Whatever that means," Scout laughed. She looked down at the basket she carried. It was for Kineta and Elizabet. Elizabet was going through a growth spurt and was close to outgrowing her dress. Kineta could easily send a maid for new clothes but Lina had decided be best if she didn't have to worry about it altogether. Lina had dug out a few dresses and even a pair of boots Scout and Caitlyn had gone through when they were younger. The garments were slightly worn but had been considered 'nice plain clothes'. They were comfortable and travel-worthy and at this point that's all that mattered.

Kineta was also getting too big for her dress. Gabby had come up with a soft gown used in the medical wing but when she traveled she'd need something else. Lina apparently had done quite a bit of traveling through both her pregnancies and since there was no plan for a third Leaf child she packed them up for Kineta. Caitlyn's basket was a little smaller. It held snacks for their journey. The passenger ship would make sure the Hibernian royals were well-fed but the basket held Caitlyn's favorites. Dried berries, venison jerky, peppered duck with cherry sauce wrapped in leaves, mushrooms stuffed with crumbled cheese, baked cinnamon apples…even Scout's mouth watered.

It was a reminder and a confirmation. Lina gave Caitlyn her blessing to go to Hibernia if she wished. "It's amazing Mama doesn't put you under a rock," Scout joked.

"I know," Caitlyn retorted with a smirk.

"Kate, I'm going back to Hibernia in two days."

Caitlyn nodded. "I know. After you leave I'll go with Daideo and Grandmother or something until I can get back to Redmont."

"Or," Scout tempted, "You can come to Hibernia."

Caitlyn's eyes met Scout's. "What?"

"I asked Mama. You can come to Hibernia if you want. It's beautiful and we could be together on your birthday."

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow. "You're asking me to go to Hibernia?"

Scout nodded. "If you want. Just to visit."

Caitlyn repositioned her grip on her basket. "Okay."

"What?"

"I'll go."

Scout smiled. She shifted her basket to one arm and hugged Caitlyn with the other. "You'll love it, Caitlyn. And you'll really like getting to know Sean and Kineta. They're great."

"Do you like Hibernia more than Araluen?" Caitlyn asked.

Scout shrugged. "They're so different I can't say."

They reached the medical wing and headed for Kineta's room. Scout went in first, holding the door for Caitlyn. Gabby stood with formal posture immediately but relaxed the moment Elizabet hopped up and exclaimed, "Scout!" Her voice had gone up and down in levels since she started talking but now it had flattened out at a raspy whisper. Even still, the raspy whisper was good. The head healer Master Jonathan said that, with practice, her voice would grow stronger and one day they wouldn't even be able to tell she'd spent years in silence.

"What's all that?" Kineta asked once Elizabet was securely wrapped around Scout's waist.

"Mama had to leave to act as a translator," Caitlyn answered. "She wanted us to bring you this stuff."

"It's not much. Just some clothes for you and Elizabet and some food for the ship when we go back to Hibernia," Scout added. She set her basket down in a chair and pulled back the covering cloth. Elizabet's clothes were on top. She pulled up the dress her hands found first and held it out for everyone to see. Elizabet giggled as she realized it was for her. "If you grow up much more your skirt will come to your knees."

"Pretty," Elizabet chimed. She turned to her mother. "Can I put it on now?"

"Yes, of course," Kineta replied. Scout bent down and helped her bouncing little cousin undo the laces on her dress. In no time she twirled around for everyone in the hand-me-down green garment. It was a light green, chosen specifically to bring out Scout's eyes when she was that age. Caitlyn's had settled on their father's brown with only specks of green, but both sisters got their mother's dark brown-almost-black hair. Caitlyn's was a shade lighter than Scout's but still dark enough to look striking against the dress. The color didn't suit Elizabet's blonde curls or coal-dark eyes as much as it did the Leaf sisters but it was better than what she'd had. The skirt was just a bit too full and the shoulders a bit too tight but they were capable of those simple alterations.

"Very pretty," Caitlyn praised.

"Want to try some boots?" Scout asked. Elizabeth had been cramming her feet into her old ones without complaint. The hand-me-downs Lina packed were a size too big but at the rate she'd been growing Elizabet would fill them in no time. "Just stuff some rags into the toes for the time being," Scout instructed. Gabby opened a cabinet and took out white bandages from the stock.

"Here," she offered. Elizabet made the adjustments and, elated about her semi-new outfit, began dancing around. Scout and Caitlyn laughed as they watched. Gabby returned to Kineta's bedside after being struck accidently by Elizabet's celebratory spinning.

"Sorry about that," Kineta said to Gabby softly.

"It's alright," Gabby replied as she sat in the chair by the bed. "My little sister gets excited too."

"Are you ready to travel with us tomorrow?"

Gabby smiled. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Oh, Caitlyn's coming too," Scout announced. Elizabet stopped spinning.

"You are?" she asked in her raspy voice. Caitlyn nodded, her cheeks turning slightly pink. She wasn't used to such attention.

"Yes," Caitlyn finally said. "Scout offered. I don't have to though, not if I'm going to be a burden."

"We'd love to have you in Hibernia," Kineta insisted. "I think you'll like it too."

Caitlyn hugged herself and smiled sheepishly. Scout grinned. She remembered squirming under attention. Not anymore though. She'd gotten over it her first year of being a princess. Perhaps Caitlyn would get over it in Hibernia too.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I've been so far out of the pop culture loop it's sad. Any good movies coming out soon?**

Aubrey: You tell me you started an amazing new book, but you did not tell me what that book is? Yeah...I fully intended to end all this with Search but some pesky readers (*coughRaiderandSaberinandfriendscough*) talked me into continuing with the next generation. Yeah...I was the oldest until a parent remarried and then suddenly I had 3 others ahead of me. It's rough. But, if you can win them over when they're toddlers they'll be your alibi when they're teenagers.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Kane met Gabby in their usual place with sandwiches from Jenny's restaurant. They weren't actually made by Jenny or any of her staff. Ten year old Dalby was trying to earn a little money by making sandwiches out of leftovers from his mother's kitchen and selling them to whoever happened to go by, mainly castle staff and military men. What Dalby was saving up for no one knew but Kane had purchased five, two for lunch, two for dinner, and one for his night watch. It would be his last one before traveling to Hibernia. He was fairly sure that, once everyone was settled and the ship was at open sea, he'd be free to rest so he volunteered to take a double shift. It was no secret Kane volunteered as an attempt to get back on his captain's good side. Kane was fairly sure his father would never approve of the kissing-up but Halt didn't have to know.

"Kane," Gabby said with a smile as he neared her.

"Ears like a Ranger," Kane teased. "Dalby was selling sandwiches so I got us some."

"What's Dalby selling sandwiches for?"

"Not a clue."

Kane pressed one of the wrapped sandwiches into Gabby's open hands as he sat down on the bench with her. Gabby's fingers gently felt along the cloth. She found the edge and turned it up, revealing embroidery that had been folded neatly in to be hidden. Gabby's thumb found it too, and she pressed the cloth beneath her fingers. "Aren't these the cloth napkins Jenny uses for formal settings?"

"Dalby best hope she doesn't find out where they went missing to."

Gabby giggled and finished unwrapping the sandwich and took a bite. "He did well."

Kane took a bite of his. "He did."

"Midwife Jessa is coming with us on the voyage."

"Who?"

"She's originally from Hibernia. She wants to visit family there so Queen Kineta is going to request she come along as well. It'll be good to have a midwife along. I didn't finish my training and Kineta's at a lot of risk."

"How is she doing?"

Gabby took another bite. "Still not so good. We have to take her to the ship on a stretcher. There's no way she can walk that far." Kane slid his free arm around Gabby. She leaned onto him without question. "Are we really going to get married in Hibernia?"

"Do you want to?" Kane asked.

Gabby nibbled on her sandwich. "I wish it were better circumstances."

Kane finished his sandwich off and wrapped both arms around her. "I won't let anything bad happen to you, Gab. You know that."

"Lots of men say that to women."

"Sure, but I can back it up."

Gabby smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Kane kissed her forehead so her eyes closed. "I've never left Araluen fief before and now I'm about to go to Hibernia in the queen's company."

Kane hugged her tighter. "Hibernia will love you."

"You're biased."

"And you are credited with saving their beloved queen, by extension their only natural child."

Gabby frowned. "They have Elizabet and Scout's sort of like a daughter to them."

"Elizabet isn't their natural child."

"Do you consider yourself Halt and Pauline's natural child?"

Kane swallowed his bite. "They're my parents but that was from luck, not the circle of life."

"They're great parents to you."

"I know. I'm lucky."

"I really am sorry my mother's been…"

Kane kissed her. "Don't, Gabby. Listen to me. It isn't like I can't take care of you. It isn't like we're too young. It isn't like we have to get married to cover something up. We love each other, we both have stable careers, and we're ready to be married."

Gabby took a deep breath. She finished her sandwich quickly. "I should go. I need to prepare for tomorrow."

"I'll walk you back."

Gabby held her cane straight as he led her back to the medical wing. He wondered how she'd handle the rocking of the ship but shrugged it aside. She'd be fine and he'd watch over her.

Scout and Caitlyn came out of Kineta's room just as Gabby went in. "Kane," Scout said in greeting. "Are you ready to go to Hibernia?"

"I guess," he shrugged.

"Caitlyn's coming with us."

Kane narrowed his eyes slyly at the younger sister. "You are?"

Caitlyn nodded. "Mama said I could."

"Well, try not to get taken underwater during the voyage."

Caitlyn groaned. "Still hanging that over my head?"

Scout smiled quietly to the side. Yes, Caitlyn had been in very real danger that night and yes, they shouldn't laugh at it. But there was something about the whole situation…they could either live in fear or move on lightheartedly. Scout knew some Rangers who lived on the edge of a knife even in peacetime and it all but drove them mad. She couldn't live like that. It'd be too painful. Better to laugh about the past. Everything turned out alright anyway.

* * *

Caitlyn walked with her grandparents, Kane, and Gabby down the hallway to the castle's front entrance. There was a medical carriage waiting. Medical carriages were expensive and a real luxury. Inside would be cramped but there was a comfortable bed and enough room for three others, four if Elizabet curled up in the far corner. If the patient were someone else, literally anyone else, just a wagon with plenty of cushions would have been provided. But Kineta was special. Not only was she the queen of a closely allied country, but she was a personal friend who had played a part in saving Araluen before she was royal. Master Jonathan knew of all that and when consulted about how to transport her he'd quickly offered up the carriage that was always so readily needed. Grooms nearby held the reins of horses for those who wouldn't ride in the carriage.

"Kane, about time! Come over here and help load!" one of the guards bellowed. Warden, Daniel, and even William were already hard at work securing the packs. Scout sat with Kineta watching Elizabet chase David and Dalby, and by some miracle Clara. Roman quickly pulled Gabby aside and began whispering with her. Jenny stood supervising servants carrying baskets of food. Kane took Gabby's hand away from his arm and, after kissing her cheek, went to help the other men.

"How long is the trip to Hibernia?" Caitlyn wondered aloud.

"Depends on the sea," Halt answered. "Don't worry. It won't be too bad, so long as you got your father's stomach."

Caitlyn hugged herself as she frowned. Lina had brewed tea and clearly marked the canteens holding it for her but she hoped desperately she wouldn't need it.

"Be safe, Caitlyn," Pauline said as she bent down to kiss Caitlyn's cheek. She turned to Roman and Gabby, putting her hand on Gabby's arm. "If you come back as my daughter-in-law, we will celebrate."

"Thank you, Lady Pauline," Gabby told her with sincerity. Halt took Caitlyn to the side as the two women embraced. He revealed a bow and quiver from somewhere beneath his cloak.

"You've been interested in making weapons."

Caitlyn stared at him blankly a few moments before responding. "Yes."

Halt put the bow and arrows in her hands. "Study this one. It's the best I have that you can handle."

Caitlyn accepted the weapon with great interest. Anyone with a brain could tell how good it was. She tested its strength for a few moments before looking back into her grandfather's steady eyes. "Thank you."

He leaned forward, kissing her forehead. "Hibernia will love you."

Caitlyn unstrung the bow and pulled her pack around so she could secure her new addition. "Were you nervous when you came to Araluen?"

Halt's voice was steady as always as he answered. "That was different, Caitlyn." Once he noticed her disappointment, however, he added, "Some people live their whole life never moving more than a few hundred meters from where they were born. There's nothing wrong with that life but, really Caitlyn, would you be happy if you were forever in Redmont?"

Caitlyn thought about it. She hadn't traveled much but she had memories of each and every trip nothing could replace. She shook her head.

"Exactly. Now it's your turn to go see what's out there."

Caitlyn smiled unsurely. "I guess."

"You'll be fine."

Roman rubbed Gabby's back as he had when she'd first lost her sight. "Be careful," he told her sternly. "Let the others guide you."

"I will," Gabby promised though she knew she was lying. She'd let the others guide her only until she felt confident on her own.

"If you do marry Kane on this trip, you have my blessing, whatever it may be worth."

Gabby grinned. "It means a lot. Thank you, Roman."

"Just don't let Kane know."

Gabby laughed. She hugged her brother tightly. "I left sweets for Clara in Kane's apartment. And if you check his breadbox there's a good supply of the medicines you usually forget to keep stocked."

Kane and Daniel joined the cluster. Caitlyn watched as apprentices and guards left the medical carriage and realized they'd be leaving shortly.

"You'll be fine," Halt assured her as he pat her shoulder. "This trip will be good for you."

"How come you're being nice to her?" Daniel teased.

"When we were nervous about our first voyages you told us to stop whining and do what we had to do," Kane echoed.

"I like her," Halt snorted back. Kane and Daniel both scowled.

"Gee, thanks Dad," Kane muttered with a grin.

Daniel laughed. He winked to Caitlyn. "Don't worry. You've got a knack for getting out all the trouble you get into."

Master Jonathan appeared, heading straight for Kane. "If you're finished playing with your cousins, Queen Kineta needs a hand getting in the carriage."

"Isn't that what Jessa and Gabby are for?" Kane replied, though he jogged over to the medical carriage.

Master Jonathan couldn't help but laugh. "You'd think so."

Caitlyn watched as Kane went to where Kineta rested. He lifted her up in one fluid motion and carried her towards the carriage. Gabby whispered with Pauline and Roman off to the side. The midwife, Jessa, appeared to be busy checking a pack. Scout was standing with Warden laughing loudly as William swung little Princess Elizabet in a wide circle so quickly the child's body was a good three or four feet in the air parallel to the ground. Elizabet wasn't squealing or laughing like most little girls would. She was still too accustomed to her silence for that kind of thing, but the smile on her face and brightness of her eyes were enough. David, Dalby, and Clara ran around begging everyone in sight to do the same with them.

"Who all is riding in the carriage?" Daniel called out.

"Me," Elizabet's scratchy voice called out. William set her down and, after a quick good bye to her Araluen friends, she ran to him. Daniel lifted her into the carriage. Kane half-jogged to Gabby and took her hand.

"Finished with good byes?" he asked.

"Yes."

Kane hugged his mother and nodded to his father. "Stay out of trouble," Pauline told him as they embraced. She went towards the carriage to say her farewells to Kineta and Elizabet. Scout joined them.

"Caitlyn, do you want to ride in the carriage or on a horse?"

"Horse," Caitlyn replied quickly.

"Alright. You can ride with me on Swift."

Caitlyn wasn't overly thrilled about riding with her sister but accepted it. One day she'd have a horse of her own and ride independently. After several more goodbyes they were on their way. Caitlyn rode with Scout the way she rode with their father; with her hands resting on her own thighs and using her own balance to stay mounted. Warden and Kane rode in the lead. Caitlyn wandered if it was a formality or if the two had simply become good enough friends they wanted the company. Gabby and Jessa were inside the carriage. Caitlyn could hear the lighthearted conversation inside, carried mostly by Gabby and Elizabet.

"You'll like Hibernia," Scout promised her. "I'll see if they'll let me skip lessons to show you around the first couple of days and you can get to know our cousins better."

"What if they don't like me?"

Scout shook her head. "Ridiculous. Kineta and Elizabet love you already."

"Elizabet likes me. I always feel…I don't know…nervous around Kineta."

"Why?"

"She was with Mama and Papa growing up. The things she's done…"

"That's over."

Caitlyn sighed. "I guess."

Scout pointed ahead of them. "Look Kate, there's the ship."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: And my life becomes busy again...I'll do my best to update daily!**

Aubrey: Yeah...I've read Divergent. Tread carefully moving on with Allegiant. I literally had to reread a couple of passages to fully grasp what was going on and ended up throwing the book across the room. When you're ready for a new series that doesn't piss you off, I recommend The Selection by Kiera Cass.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Because of their royal status, they were allowed to board the passenger ship the moment they arrived. Scout dismounted after Caitlyn slid down. "I'll take the horses," she volunteered.

"Yes, because what princess wouldn't take the horses?" Kane laughed.

Warden laughed too but looked at her seriously and in a low voice said, "Really though, you're going to be wearing your crown soon and it will look bad for Hibernia if you do any manual work now."

"I don't care," Scout replied honestly.

"I'll take the horses," Caitlyn spoke up. Scout turned to her sister.

"What?"

"I'll take them. The ship's stable is just over there, right? Where the other horses are being taken? I'm not a princess, so it's alright if I go. Right?"

Kane and Warden both handed her their reins. "She's got a point," Kane said, almost apologetically. Scout frowned but still handed Swift's reins to her sister. She felt a hand on her back and turned to find herself facing Gabby.

"It's alright," Gabby assured her. "Come give Jessa and me a hand. We've got plenty to do that's appropriate for a princess."

Scout shrugged and went with Gabby back to the medical carriage. Elizabet stood as silent as ever clutching her pack to her chest and staring in slight fear of all that was happening around her. She stayed within arm's reach of Kineta, who sat nearby watching as porters, Kane, and Warden went about the task of transferring their supplies aboard. Talia was with them cradling Russ in her arms. Scout had almost forgotten she was coming along.

Jessa was hard at work taking inventory of supplies and handing it over to porters. Scout didn't think Gabby would be much help with inventory. At least, not when they were outside of Master Jonathan's carefully ordered medical wing. Honestly, Scout wouldn't be much help either. She didn't have a clue what half the containers Jessa checked were much less the proper way to stow them. Instead, she and Gabby helped Kineta up and slowly the three of them along with Elizabet walked to the cabin they'd all share. It was spacious compared to the other rooms Scout had on other voyages. The room had one very comfortable-looking bed next to a porthole overlooking the docks, two beds that resembled cots more than beds, and along the walls rolled up mats.

Only one was claimed without question. Scout led Kineta to the larger bed and helped her into it. Elizabet, in an enclosed space with people she trusted, squirmed up next to her mother. The child sat cross-legged and dug through her pack until she'd retrieved her Flynn Masque book.

"Gabby, would you like for me to show you the room?" Scout asked. Gabby seemed to consider it for several moments before answering.

"Kineta do you feel alright?"

"I'm fine," Kineta assured her.

"You're sure?"

"Let Scout show you the room."

Scout took Gabby's hand and led her around carefully explaining every detail. She knew Gabby would lock away the memory and never forget the room's layout. Jessa, Caitlyn, and porters came and went, setting up everything the room required. Scout and Gabby sat with Kineta on the bed trying to stay out of the way. Unable to predict when someone would enter, Elizabet fell completely silent. She wedged herself between her mother and Gabby studying the stories and illustrations she knew by heart.

The ship gave a huge lurch. Scout could hear the sailors above deck yelling to one another as the ship prepared to make way. One by one everyone in their group filed in. The room, once so large, crowded within seconds. Caitlyn swayed on her feet with a sour look on her face. Scout pulled her to the bed with a smile.

"Seasick, little sister?"

"Shut up."

Kane passed her a canteen. "My dad gets seasick too, and so does your mother. This is the stuff they both drink to make it easier."

"Why do you have it?" Scout asked with a slight smile as Caitlyn sipped what she knew was a very bitter ginger tea.

"My mother made some and ordered me to carry it just in case there was a third generation of O'Carricks prone to seasickness."

Russ cried out. Everyone turned to Talia. Talia tried her best to shush the little boy but it seemed like nothing would work.

"He'll fall asleep soon enough," Jessa assured her. "The salty air will make him drowsy."

"Mm," Talia replied as she stood. "I'll take him above deck."

Talia hurried out. Scout bit her lip as she watched. That was when Caitlyn let out an unpleasant gag.

"Don't you dare, Kate," Kane warned as Jessa passed a bucket over. Gabby's facial expression clenched with anticipation, as though her enhanced senses picked up something everyone else missed. Scout made a face. She couldn't handle sickness.

"I'm leaving," she announced halfway to the cabin door. Warden tried to follow but the crowded room didn't allow him to cross fast enough. Scout felt her own stomach churn as she heard her sister lose it moments after shutting the door. She ran to the first steps she saw and hurried up them. As soon as the cool breeze touched her face she felt better. Scout slowed as she emerged onto the deck. Already they were too far away to recognize people on the shore. There were several other ships around, mainly cargo vessels with flat decks and no portholes.

"Following me again?"

Scout realized she'd run straight to Talia…sort of. The older woman leaned against the railing with her son on her hip. She stared at Talia for several moments, unable to form a response. Talia bounced Russ lightly.

"The midwife was right. We've been up here less than five minutes and he's already getting drowsy."

Russ's eyes really were drooping. His head slumped against his mother's shoulder and his mouth opened the smallest bit. "I wasn't following you," Scout defended herself. "Caitlyn was getting seasick."

"I'd think you were seasick too. You look pale."

"I don't like other people getting sick. I'd rather be around blood than sick."

Scout leaned against the rail beside Talia. "Are you coming to Hibernia for good?"

"I don't know. Depends on what work I find."

"You know Kineta would help you, right?"

Talia rocked her son. "I'll be alright."

Scout crossed her arms. "Mama doesn't like asking for help either, but she never let pride get in the way of taking care of me and Caitlyn."

Talia shook her head. "This isn't the same."

"You remember my mama before she was hurt. Look at all she had to overcome. She got over it. If she can do that than surely you can do this."

Talia's eyes locked on her but Scout didn't care. She simply turned and walked the other direction…running plainly into Warden.

"Scout," he said with a start.

"Warden," she echoed. "Come to protect me?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright…and get away from your sister. Her stomach doesn't handle the sea well."

Scout smiled. "Like our mother and grandfather."

Warden leaned next to her. "Explain your family to me again…Ranger Halt is naturally your…?"

"Great-uncle."

"But your mother was the crown princess?"

"Yes."

"Because King Ferris stole the throne."

"Yes."

"From the Ranger?"

"Yes."

"And you call the Ranger 'Daideo'?"

"Yes."

Warden shook his head. "Your family is confusing."

Scout laughed. "I know."

"And now you are crown princess and your mother is a Battalion lady."

Scout nodded. "You've got it."

Warden turned back to the disappearing shoreline of Araluen. "This was your home."

Scout followed his line of sight. She could just make out the docks. Once there had been a time she'd sit on Uncle Horace's shoulders or holding the hand of one of her grandparents, or clutching Aunt Alyss's waist…or straying as close to the water as her Uncle Will would let her, watching one or both of her parents sail away. She and Caitlyn would stay at the docks until the ship was out of view. She wondered if back then her parents kept watch until the shore was out of view.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Adult Tip of the Day: The phrase 'I'm sorry, that is unacceptable. Is there someone else I can talk to?' will take you far in the realm of unreasonable service providers.**

Aubrey: The Selection is like the Hunger Games, but with a 'the Bachelor' twist. I liked it a lot...and the ending didn't make me want to throw the book against a wall.

Monique: The Heir was great. I like how Kiera Cass takes what could be a ridiculously cheesy mushfest and turns it into something with meaning. It's one of the most realistic dystopian series I've read. The only one I would say is more realistic (but about 100x more jacked up than the others combined, including the Hunger Games) is 'Unwind' by Neal Shusterman.

TheRanger'sDaughter: You are awesome for reviewing Search. To other readers: I've heard several times that you guys don't review 'old' chapters because you don't think I'll see them or I won't respond. I do respond, I do read them, and I LOVE reading them. Now, back to Ranger's Daughter...I put your reply here mainly to tell you to go back to your reviews of Chapters 19-24 of Search and embrace the irony :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Kane waited patiently as Gabby coaxed Caitlyn to sleep on one of the smaller beds. The teenage girl had no food left in her stomach and already they'd had Jessa and chambermaids empty the bucket twice. Elizabet, feeling sorry for her sick cousin, curled up next to her and had already drifted off for a nap. Kineta had fallen asleep too. Everyone settled down for the long voyage. Kane and Warden agreed one of them should be awake at all times to stand guard. They'd been secured a smaller room farther below deck. It had set of bunk beds in it and only one could stand up at a time. Warden would become nocturnal, something Kane was sure Scout had talked him into. This allowed Kane to have some time with Gabby at decent hours.

Once all were finally settled, Gabby stood and Kane crossed over to her. He looped her hand through his arm and led her out of the crowded room. It was a bigger room, sure, with fresher air due to the porthole, but it would be where eight people would sleep. Kineta would share the largest bed with Elizabet, no doubt, and the Leaf sisters could probably squeeze together on one of the cots. If not, Scout was close enough to the Hibernian queen and adopted princess she could curl up on the edge with them, but Kane knew she would take the floor before being suffocated by the closeness of so many bodies. As for the other bed, Talia, Jessa, and Gabby could argue over who took it. Kane could already see that battle. Jessa would win. She was the only one who actually wanted to sleep on a semi-comfortable mattress, but Gabby would defend Talia because she had her son sleeping with her. He decided later he'd talk to Warden about offering his bed to Talia and Russ when he was on night duty.

Kane kissed Gabby's cheek the moment they were alone. "You're great, you know."

"You keep saying that."

"Well it's true."

Gabby giggled. "You're hopeless."

"So are you."

Gabby gave a sigh of mock exasperation. "Kane!"

"Don't get too mad at me, Gab. I could walk away and leave you with no way of getting back to the cabin."

"I'd take her back," a new voice offered.

Kane kissed Gabby's forehead again before looking down the hall to Talia. She held sleeping Russ against her shoulder as she joined them. "Are you two getting married when we reach port in Hibernia or not?"

Kane slid his arm around Gabby's shoulders. "Maybe."

"Maybe," Talia repeated.

"We're happy at least you will…" Gabby began but she cut herself off. Kane wasn't sure what sixth sense she had…or fifth one in place of sight…that caused her to realize attention had shifted away from the conversation. Kane and Talia stood staring down the hall at a particularly shady man smoking a pipe wearing a hooded cloak. He was listening intently to an equally shady man.

"Gabby, I've got to go. Talia will lead you back," Kane said softly. Talia clicked her tongue softly and blocked Kane off, promptly dumping his little half-brother in his arms.

"No, this work is my specialty. Take care of Russ."

Kane transferred the child over to Gabby. "I can't, Talia. You could…"

"What?" Talia challenged. "Get hurt? Like that's never happened before, huh?"

And just like that, the two shady men sulked around the corner out of sight without even being slightly aware of an attractive middle aged woman following them. Kane sometimes wondered about his mother's placement in the Academy as a Charmer. She was beautiful, more beautiful than Lina or Kineta by far. She looked like she belonged in a castle as someone's queen, but instead she was a twice-disgraced lethally trained…scout? Assassin? Kane wasn't entire sure but she moved with the grace of a Charmed Battalion lady.

"Might as well go back and put Russ down," Gabby told him.

"I worry about her," Kane sighed.

Gabby rocked Russ slightly as they walked. "If something happens to her, what becomes of Russ?"

Kane shrugged. He was sure she could feel the gesture, they were so close. "I don't know. Liam and Lina?"

"They're too old for a baby."

"So is Talia."

"Talia's different."

"If you say so. Why do you ask, Gab?"

Gabby squeezed Russ tighter. "We could take him."

Kane almost choked. "What?"

"We're old enough. We're to be married soon. He needs someone if something should happen to her and you're already the father-figure anyway."

"I'm the older brother."

"Yes, and who first steps up as the male role model when a child's daddy isn't around?"

Kane frowned. "Not fair, Gab."

"Are you saying we shouldn't let Talia know he'd be welcome with us?"

"No, I'm saying you're not being fair. Your parents…"

"Isn't this whole trip about going against my parents' wishes?"

* * *

Scout sat on a bench with her sister. Two hours at sea and they'd decided it be best Caitlyn stay above deck, mostly because the bouts were making Kineta uneasy and it was easier to move Caitlyn than Kineta. Elizabet sat wedged between them with her nose so far into her book she didn't even look up when a stranger walked by.

"How long will it take?" Caitlyn asked. "The voyage, I mean."

Scout shrugged. "We've had good weather today and the crew's eager to impress Hibernian royalty. We'll be there in no time."

"I'll be glad to get off this ship."

Scout cocked her head. "You realize you have to take another voyage to get back to Araluen?"

Caitlyn frowned. "Maybe I'll just relocate to Hibernia for good."

Scout laughed. "Mama and Daideo get seasick too."

"It's horrible."

* * *

Kane caught Talia's arm before she could go back inside the room. "Well?" he prompted.

"Is Gabby minding Russ?"

"Yes, Russ is in capable hands. Now tell me, what was going on?"

Talia lowered her voice. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"They went to the rooms far below deck, the lowest rooms available. I couldn't see what was on the inside but something's up. There were four other men lurking with them. I talked a chambermaid into taking some tea down just to see what would happen and they refused it. They demanded to know the sender and threatened they'd come after her if they were ever approached again. I just don't know."

"Maybe I should go check it out."

Talia raised an eyebrow. "Did you bring any clothes besides your uniforms?" Kane blinked. "Exactly. Don't go unless you can disguise yourself."

"I can disguise myself."

"Not unless you brought regular clothes. You weren't planning on going on a mission while aboard the ship. I bet you planned to buy clothing if needed? Or that Hibernia would provide you with some if needed?"

Kane shrugged. "Well..."

"Always carry your own, Kane. I didn't get to teach you much, but remember that. Always be prepared."

Kane nodded. "Anything else?"

"I think I'm going to recruit Liam and Lina's daughters."

"Scout and Caitlyn? Why?"

"Their parents trained them well."

"Scout's a princess."

"So was Lina."

Kane narrowed his eyes. "But…she's different…"

"Not really. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to see Russ."

Kane stepped aside so she could to go into the room. He sighed and narrowed his eyes, his mind burning with curiosity.

* * *

Warden joined the Leaf sisters with apples. "Stomach settled enough for one of these? Jessa and Gabby say you need to have some food in you."

Caitlyn wrinkled her nose. "No."

"Just try," Scout coaxed.

"I want one," Elizabet whispered as loud as she dared. Warden smiled and handed a piece of fruit over. Elizabet bit into it so eagerly the juice dribbled down her chin.

"How do I deny a pretty princess like you?" Warden told her.

"I'll take one," Scout said as she reached forward. Warden pulled it out of her reach. Scout raised an eyebrow. "I thought you couldn't deny princesses."

"I can't deny pretty princesses. Face it, my lady, the kid's prettier than you are."

Caitlyn and Elizabet laughed longer than Scout thought necessary. She just shook her head. "Ass." Scout snatched an apple and bit it before he could get it back. She turned to Caitlyn. "I don't know if Sean and Kineta are going to make you be followed by guards, but if they do make sure you are always smarter than them."

"Sounds like you and I need lessons, Elizabet," Caitlyn jabbed. Elizabet just grinned. For the first time, Scout realized the girl had a loose tooth. It was part of growing up. Elizabet had lost teeth before but still Scout couldn't believe how much Elizabet was changing. She was clearly no longer the frightened mute orphan girl who hid behind her book when other children bullied her.

"I'm going back to the cabin. Warden, would you stay with Kate and Elizabet?" Scout asked. Warden frowned.

"I'm your guard, remember?"

"Right now you're the guard for all the Hibernian royal family aboard. Let's see…Kane's guarding Kineta, and Elizabet and I are about to separate. Caitlyn's here too…hm...I have a knife I know how to use and the cabin's not far. I promise, oh noble guard."

Warden narrowed his eyes. "Fine, I guess I'll just share this bit of sticky bread I have with them."

Elizabet shuttered with delight while Caitlyn turned green and pursed her lips. Scout shook her head and walked briskly back down to the cabin. Kane's brow furrowed as she approached the door. "No guard?" he asked from his place next to it.

"He's guarding Caitlyn and Elizabet."

"Mm…maybe it isn't such a good idea for you to go wandering alone during the voyage."

Scout crossed her arms. "This from the boy who would leave me in the woods in the middle of the night by myself with only a knife chasing game in his direction?"

"Scout…"

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't be alone during this voyage. I've been attacked by animals and people alike numerous times. I can handle myself better than most. So, Royal Scout Kane, give me one good reason."

Kane sighed. "I'll get back to you when I think of one."

"You do that," Scout replied a little too smugly as she went into the cabin. It appeared Jessa had finally decided it appropriate to rest herself. The midwife lay on one of the cots sound asleep while Talia and Kineta sat up facing each other on the larger bed with little Russ napping between them.

Gabby's fingers seemed hard at work as she sat in the floor on the far side of the room. Her fingers wove strips of cloth into an intricate braid with too many twists and sections for Scout to count. "What are you making, Gabby?" Scout asked.

"A gift for Elizabet. She seemed a little on edge when she left. Did she come in with you?"

"No."

"Good." Gabby's clever fingers still moved swiftly without missing a beat. Scout was amazed at the handiwork. If she ever tired of being a physician's assistant, Gabby could make a pretty penny selling woven ornaments and trinkets at market.

"How are you feeling?" Scout asked as she joined those on the bed. It felt odd, almost. Nihon-Ja had brought her to strike relationships with the two older women that went beyond their childhood friendships with her parents.

"Just hoping to get to Hibernia without issue," Kineta replied. Just as her eyes had been opened with Elizabet moments ago, Scout realized how big Kineta was. She'd surely give birth shortly after arriving, if she even made it to that.

"What if you have the baby at sea?"

"Then it will be like you," Talia answered. "Its father will meet it the same way Liam met you, as a happy surprise."

"Mama protected him," Scout echoed. She'd heard the story enough times now. "Thank you for letting Caitlyn join us."

Kineta smiled. "Caitlyn's a charming girl and as welcome in Roscrea as you are. She's a princess too, if she'd like to claim the title. Also, I know Liam and Lina didn't raise either of you to be burdens. Caitlyn I'm sure will prove herself a worthy companion once she gets over her seasickness."

Scout giggled. "If she gets over it."

Talia straightened up, the way Scout's mother did when she was about to ask something very important. Scout held her breath. "Scout, how good are you with a knife?"

"Why?"

"I've got a mission for you."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Starting my morning by giving you all a chapter and watching Good Mythical Morning. I'm so going to be late to work...**

Aubrey: School's important.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Scout sat on the narrow steps quietly. She wore leggings and a plain tunic borrowed from Warden cinched with a simple woven belt. She'd armed herself the way Talia instructed and had knives strapped to parts of her body she wasn't exactly used to having weapons strapped to but she was getting used to it. According to both Talia and Kineta they and her mother had been armed in a similar manner every day when they were younger. Her hair wasn't even braided or pinned in any way. The only restraint to keep it away from her eyes was a piece of string cut off Elizabet's dress.

She looked poor. Too poor to be a crown princess. Poorer than even a Ranger's daughter. She looked like someone who sat on the streets begging for spare change…but that was the point. The people this far below deck were either sailors or passengers who were paying for their fare by mopping decks and polishing décor. She'd taken to sitting on the steps eight days ago and finally the other passengers were no longer suspicious. Even the group Talia claimed were too dodgy to allow go unchecked thought she was simply one of them. Kineta hadn't been happy with Scout's keeping watch but Caitlyn grew bored too easily for the job. Scout was content so long as something could keep her hands busy. That was where Gabby came in. She'd taught Scout the intricate weave that had granted Elizabet a new headband. Scout wove and unwove the strips of cloth methodically.

She kept at it every day. Elizabet was more than thrilled to get a new headband or two each evening when Scout went back for dinner. They always ate together, crowded into the room the women shared. There was a grand dining hall Scout and Warden were made to go eat at two or three times in the evening but for those Scout realized she'd be so dressed up nobody would recognize her as the poor girl who never said anything sitting on the steps of a lower deck.

Scout put aside the strips of cloth and pulled out a piece of bread. The others, especially Kineta and Elizabet, would get a full meal including fruit and meat but nobody here would get the luxury of that so Scout didn't either. Scout chewed slowly. What seemed like a lifetime ago eating only one full meal each day would have been difficult to adjust to but since Nihon-Ja she'd come to find the chunk of bread more than satisfying.

Two of the shady men appeared down the hall. Scout hugged her knees and nibbled on her bread seemingly without thought. She could make out the faintest details of their faces. She hadn't caught any names but these particular two she'd dubbed Rat Face and Snake Eyes. They whispered to one another aggressively. Scout bit into her bread again. This wasn't unusual…not by a long shot. They came and went with small parcels at random times. Scout assumed they were stealing. Not every influential cabin had a guard and there was plenty to do on the passenger ship on the upper decks. All he had to do was slip past the porters which even Elizabet could do.

But this time Scout realized something. It was something her mother, father, grandfather, grandmother, uncles, aunts, Kineta, everyone had told her.

Angles. When something looked the same no matter how long you looked, change your angle. It was easier and more subtle than fully changing position and it allowed a person to see things from a new perspective. Scout found herself already leaning the opposite of the wall she usually sat against. When they opened the door she could see more. Not much more, but enough. Enough to see a heavy chain locked around a very small ankle. Her eyes followed the leg up to the face of its owner. She wanted to drop her mouth but kept her expression vacant.

The shackled foot belonged to a shirtless boy who couldn't be much older than Elizabet. The moment Rat Face and Snake Eyes disappeared into the room Scout stood and returned to her own room as quickly as she could. Kane, who was standing guard, raised an eyebrow at her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Is Talia in there?"

Kane nodded. Scout rushed past him. Elizabet was nowhere to be seen, but neither was Caitlyn so she didn't think too hard on it. Jessa was doing an inventory of supplies, as usual. Gabby sat with Kineta, carefully massaging tension out of her back as she lay on her side. Talia knelt nearby keeping a close eye on Russ, who was rolling around the floor with both big toes in his mouth.

"Scout?" Kineta asked, pushing herself up. Gabby helped her as soon as she realized which direction she wanted to move.

"Talia, I saw inside the room. There was a half-naked boy…"

"Probably not what you want to start this report of yours with, Scout," Talia cut her off. Scout rolled her eyes.

"I saw a boy whose foot was chained. He's Elizabet's age."

"And he was half-naked."

Scout felt her cheeks turn pink. "Yes."

"Could be a sailor being punished for a petty crime aboard the ship," Kineta suggested.

"That young?" Scout gasped.

"They start them young," Talia explained. "But why the dodgy escort? I think it's time for a search. Kineta, you could call for one. Or Kane or Warden. They're both in position for it."

"I'll do it," Kineta said as she shifted to stand. Gabby found her shoulders and pulled her back down as gently as possible. "What?" Kineta asked.

"Your baby's low. You need to stay in bed so you can have it in Hibernia and not aboard a ship."

With an annoyed expression, Kineta lay back down. Talia retrieved Russ and dumped him in the bed. "You two can keep each other company. Scout, do you remember how to use all those weapons we gave you?"

"Yes."

"Good because you're coming. Let's get Kane and alert the ship's security."

* * *

"Well, while they're on a wild chase I'm going to the kitchens. We're in need of more tea to keep Caitlyn's stomach at ease and we need more food. You haven't been eating enough, Your Grace," Jessa announced

"I eat more than anyone else, including Kane and Warden," Kineta mumbled. Jessa ignored her.

"Take Russ with you," Gabby suggested. "And take the path that goes above deck. Child could use some fresh air."

Jessa nodded in agreement, scooping up the baby boy and taking him out the now unguarded door. Gabby felt her way back to Kineta's side and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"She meant to say you need to eat more snacks," Gabby explained gently. "Just eating meals isn't enough to keep the little one sustained."

Beneath her fingertips Gabby felt the queen relax. "Everything's so much gentler when you explain it," Kineta whispered.

Gabby allowed herself a slight smile. "I just know what it's like having people bark things you can't possibly understand at you…I don't mean that you don't understand, Kineta, just that…well, this is your first time and something tells me that Academy and life as the queen of Hibernia didn't exactly prepare you for a baby."

Kineta laughed. "It really didn't."

"You'll be fine, just have to last the voyage."

Kineta paused for several moments. "Gabby, how old are you?"

Gabby's grin was replaced with confusion. "What?"

"How old are you?"

"Um…twenty-five, why?"

"Hibernia has more superstitions than Araluen. It's all about luck with the older generations in Hibernia, but the theory that if a blind midwife delivers a baby the baby will be born blind isn't among them."

Gabby froze. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you can finish your midwife training in Hibernia if you like."

Gabby shook her head. "I'm not…"

"You're great, Gabby. You're the reason I've made it this far. Surely you can see that."

"I don't see anything."

"How well do you know Scout's father?"

Gabby clasped her hands together. "What?"

"How well do you know Scout and Caitlyn's father?"

"Um…" Gabby stammered, "Fairly well, I guess."

"Fairly well…do you know that he led the rebellion that saved Hibernia and the Araluen Rangers?"

"Yes."

"He doubted himself too. It took Lina dying to get him to see his worth. Gabby, you have tended me. You were called in specifically to calm me and you did your job ten times over. You aren't paid near what you should be and your worth isn't valued half as much as it should in Araluen."

"Master Jonathan…"

"Is a good man but won't take a firm stand. It isn't in a healer's nature to do such a thing unless the situation is life or death."

Gabby took a deep breath. "I don't want to be just a midwife. I want to treat all kinds of patients."

"Then you need to aspire to be a healer."

"I can't see. All I can do is assist someone who can."

"Or someone who can see can assist you."

Gabby felt a warm hand touch her cheek. It was a rare gesture for anyone besides Kane. "You've got worth, Gabby. Use it."

Before Gabby could reply the door burst open. Out of habit Gabby straightened up but she felt Kineta's hand clench her wrist tightly. At first Gabby worried the quick grab meant a contraction brought on by the sudden door opening. It was a little early but judging from all the examinations Kineta could deliver and the baby would have a chance at surviving. Still, Gabby's first instinct was to calm Kineta and try to ease her out of it.

But when a large fist balled around a chunk of her hair and yanked she knew their visitor wasn't a welcome one. "You will really harm a blind girl?" Kineta's voice snapped. She could tell Kineta was no longer lying down.

"You…"

Then Gabby heard an arrow's whiz. She gasped as the person holding her fell in a slump. She went down too. The moment the fist released her hair Gabby scrambled away "Kineta?" she called out. Being forced wasn't just annoying to her, it was terrifying…and for good reason. Another arrow whizzed and she heard the grunt of a man in the hallway. Gabby gasped with fear, feeling her own heart rate increasing. Should she move? Should she stay still? Were she and Kineta targets? If so, she should close and lock the door. But what if the archer was close and not friendly? "Kineta!" she called out again, this time with panic.

She felt the hardwood floor with her fingertips. The wooden planks pulsed as of heavy footsteps come towards her followed by someone kneeling by her. "Gabby," Kineta's voice said gently. "You're alright. We're safe now."

Gabby realized how close she was to tears. Kineta's arm across her shoulders felt comforting and Gabby didn't hesitate to hug the queen. "What happened?" she whispered.

"Scout and Kane were the ones shooting. They ran down the hall, I guess to chase someone who got away. But you and I are safe now."

"But…"

"There's a ship patrolman standing at the door with his weapon drawn and I can see Talia coming towards us now."

"You two alright?" Talia asked as she got to the door. Kineta nodded.

"Gabby's just shaken up."

Talia nodded. "And your baby?"

Kineta stroked her belly. "The only pain I feel is from bending down to sit here. I'll need help getting up."

Talia nodded again. "Alright. Kane and Scout are taking care of those idiots. Where's Russ?"

"With Jessa. She was going on an errand and we thought it'd be good he get some air before this attack happened."

"I'm going to find him. If I see Caitlyn and Elizabet I'm sending them here but hopefully Caitlyn's got both herself and your daughter safely tucked away until the excitement wears down."

Kineta nodded. "I know."

Gabby felt Kineta's body tense as the ship lurched. "I can help you up," she offered. She needed to get her grip back and the best way to do that was to tend someone else.

"I think I just need to sit for a moment. Kane and Scout are good shots, hm? Neither hit you and both arrows were so close."

Gabby allowed a smile. "Yes."

* * *

Scout and Kane stood side by side in the narrow hallway with arrows at the ready. The tiny room held twelve slaves shackled together. They were starving and dehydrated and as soon as this chase was over Gabby would be recruited to tend them. But for now they were several yards away from the wide open doorway of their cabin, shooting at an angle, aiming at a man who dragged Gabby by a fistful of her hair. Kineta was useless, struggling just to stand up. Gabby, being too gentle to fight, was defenseless. The man leaned back, obviously about to slam Gabby down, into Kane's range of motion. He didn't shoot. Scout couldn't blame him. The nerve it took to shoot in the direction with such a small mark risking the life of a lover and the pregnant queen they protected…and possibly a midwife and his own baby brother.

Scout, however, had obtained limitless nerve over the past few years. This combined with her bow fishing ventures, where she honed her skill to patiently aim at where her target would be rather than where it was at the time of release, gave her confidence. The man left Kane's range and entered hers…and her arrow flew. Her arrow pierced the man's back and he slumped. She shot again to finish the job. Unlike that night so long ago, she didn't freeze up after ending the man's life. This was something she had to do, to protect other people who couldn't protect themselves. Unlike last time there was no wave of guilt…just another quickly drawn arrow as Kane let his fly to the man's partner.

"Good shot," she told him as they ran towards three of their 'friends' trying to escape to an upper deck the moment they realized their hiding places weren't any good. Six people in all transporting slaves. Talia was taking care of the slyest one that ran off by himself towards the rowing room.

"You too. Now let's catch these last ones so I can get Gabby."

The men tore up a set of stairs. Kane went after them taking the steps two at a time. Scout followed but her bow caught the rail and made her stumble, throwing all her weight onto her bow. It snapped. She mentally cursed and drew out two of the well-hidden knives Talia armed her with. She had to jump to catch up once at the top but, in the clean air above deck, she came to her senses. She had no chance of catching up to them darting down the deck crowded with passengers and lounge chairs.

The ship's above-deck cabins split down the middle, creating an obstacle-free back entrance for maids. She cut down the path, memories of working herself to the bone trying to keep up with her older cousins as they jogged silently through the woods on hunting trips. She wasn't the strongest, stealthiest, best marksman, or best thinker in their close-knit group…but she was the fastest.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hopefully the real world will slow down long enough for me to finish out Guide this month.**

Aubrey: Maybe you need sleep?

TheRanger'sDaughter: Hope you catch up to the replies to your reviews soon :) I've had a blast reading your predictions.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Gabby planted her feet and pushed against the ground with most of Kineta's weight leaning onto her. They went back to the bed and she helped the queen settle back down. Gabby felt her stomach carefully. "Someone's excited."

Kineta gave a small laugh. "Just a little."

"I'll get you some water."

Gabby took deep breaths to calm herself as she felt her way around the room. She filled a cup and small bowl with water. She took a clean cloth from a shelf and carefully balanced everything using one arm while she walked with her free hand stretched out in front of her towards the bed. Kineta guided her once she was in reach. Gabby sat down and, after Kineta took the cup, dipped the cloth's corner in the bowl, and wiped Kineta's face. "Are you alright, Gabby?" Kineta asked as Gabby tended her.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Gabby…"

"I'm fine."

She felt the cup press to her lips too quickly for her to refuse. She caught it with one hand and drank two large gulps before Kineta brought it back. "I once knew a young warrior whose name was Jeddrick. He trained as a knight for King Ferris in Clonmel but left and joined the Sunrise Warriors after having enough of weak leadership. You remind me of him. He would ignore his own wounds to tend others too."

Gabby went back to her work. "I'm not injured."

"Physically, you just have some bruises. You've been trapped like that before, haven't you Gabby? Someone's forced you somewhere you didn't want to be?"

Gabby swallowed hard. She felt her hands tremble. Kineta's covered them, showing Gabby she'd noticed too. "Yes. A man in Castle Araluen…he pinned my hands and tried to…he tried…"

She felt Kineta's fingers on her arm. "I understand, Gabby."

"Kane saved me. He's always saving me."

Kineta took her hand and squeezed it. "That's not such a bad thing."

Gabby smiled weakly. The door opened again, this time Caitlyn and Elizabet coming in. Elizabet rushed to her mother in whimpers. Kineta hugged her daughter to her side and kissed her forehead. Gabby felt Caitlyn's presence hover nearby. This entire voyage Caitlyn had been downing ginger tea the way a Skandian downed ale, making her breath easy to recognize. Scout and Kineta both sipped the tea, but Caitlyn was so fearful of becoming sick again she took extra measures to protect herself from it. Gabby turned in the general direction. "You alright, Kate?"

"Yes."

More steps filed in. Gabby felt arms around her, strong arms she knew right away. "Are you hurt, Gab?" Kane's low voice whispered next to her ear.

"I'm fine."

Gabby placed the others one by one. Talia, who was saying something about the ship's security tending the slaves and how either Jessa or Gabby should go examine them…Jessa handing Russ over to Talia as though she were dumping a sack of potatoes. As she listened to Russ wail at his rough treatment she felt Kineta squeeze her hand, quietly begging Gabby remain her primary caretaker…and best of all, Gabby listened to Scout. Scout, in a full-force sour mood, had broken her bow stumbling during the chase.

* * *

Caitlyn studied her sister carefully. Scout's temper came from their mother. Gentle and patient taking life as it came but zero tolerance for stupidity, foolishness, and anything short of perfection when it came to archery. Scout was a hunter. She'd spent countless hours running, leaping, climbing, and bolting through the woods with a bow in hand, yet a ship's staircase made her break her most prized possession.

"Can't anyone repair it?" Gabby asked. Always Gabby trying to calm those around her. It made her a good healer.

"Let me see," Caitlyn prompted. Scout scowled as she tossed the pieces over. Caitlyn caught them trying hard not to glare at her sister. She fitted the pieces together and studied the break.

"It's done for," Scout muttered.

"We can get you another bow, Scout," Kineta promised gently.

"That one's special. It came from Araluen."

"A huntress loves her bow," Kane explained. Scout looked as though she'd lost something much dearer than a common recurve bow. Caitlyn shook her head and tested the wooden curve farther.

"I can repair this," she offered.

Suddenly, the younger Leaf sister became the center of attention. "What?" Scout demanded in a low voice.

"I can," Caitlyn insisted. "I can fix it. It won't have its former drawback, but you couldn't pull it back fully anyway."

Scout's eyes narrowed. Caitlyn allowed herself a smug look. After all, it wasn't everyday she got to best her older princess warrior of a sister in something. She retrieved her pack and set to work.

* * *

Gabby sat on her knees as she examined the child before her. Kane had switched with Warden early, rousing the Hibernian guard from his daytime sleep and explaining what had happened. Kane told them he was turning in early, but really Gabby was planning to have Scout lead her to his room so they could have a few moments together. He was probably napping now…or cleaning his weapons or arranging his pack. The slaves had consisted of mostly young girls Caitlyn's age along with a handful of young boys and an older man. Their wounds were mostly from long-term abuse and neglect that would go away soon with basic care. Scabs from the irons on their legs required a simple salve that would lessen them in a week. Proper sleep would fix their exhaustion and food would fix the malnutrition. Kineta had the ship's captain relay to them she'd give them all castle jobs if they so desired when the ship reached Roscrea. It wouldn't be much in terms of wages, but it would be a life of freedom.

Gabby finished her work and, as promised, Scout led her to the guards' room. "Want me to go in with you?" Scout asked.

"I'll be fine. I can hear him. Thanks, Scout."

"Should I wait nearby?"

Gabby squeezed Scout's shoulder. "Thanks, Scout, but I know you're eager to check on your sister's progress with your bow."

Scout laughed. "Am I that readable?"

Despite the laugh Gabby could hear the princess's ego had been hurt. "I'm blind. I read better than most."

She dropped her hand once she heard Scout's smile. "Thanks Gabby," she said.

Gabby knocked softly on the door after Scout left. It opened quickly. She felt Kane's strong hands take hers and lead her into the room. "I've been waiting," he whispered in her ear. It made every hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Kane," Gabby whispered. He kissed her as she heard his boot kick the door closed.

"That was sick," he said once he finished. "Those were children…children, Gabby!"

They sat side by side on a bed too small for just one person, let alone two. Gabby wrapped her fingers around Kane's upper arms and kissed his neck. "I know."

"How can you so calmly deal with that?"

"The same way you can so calmly deal with shooting your arrows at people, I think. I…I understand what you do has honor but…I'm a healer."

Kane kissed her again. "Sure you want to marry a Royal Scout?"

Gabby smiled. "Yes. In Hibernia. As soon as possible."

"You know the ship's captain could do a ceremony right?"

"Kane! No…not on the ship."

"Why not?"

"No."

Kane kissed her again. Gabby felt as though if he went on just a bit longer she'd have no choice but to give in. "In Roscrea," he promised. "We should tell the others right away so we can't go back on it."

Gabby let him wrap his arms around her. "Scout first. She's the reason we met, after all."

Kane laughed. "Alright. Scout…"

And for the second time that day, the door burst open again. The room must have been smaller than Gabby originally noticed because Kane groaned as the hard wood came in contact with his knee.

"Scout? What…were you listening on the other side of the door?" Kane demanded with more than a hint of frustration in his voice. Gabby sighed. This behavior she'd expect from Caitlyn, who was younger and curious about relationships, but Scout…

Her thoughts were cut off. "Gabby, come quickly. Kineta's hurting. She's asking for you. Now."

Gabby reached out without hesitation. Scout took her hands and, after placing both securely on her shoulders, began running. Kane followed close behind, yelling for bystanders to clear the way. Gabby could barely keep up with her darting guide as they raced up to the spacious cabin. The room felt void of unneeded bodies and she could hear Kineta's low moaning from the bed. Gabby broke away from Scout and walked arms stretched out towards the queen. "Kineta?" she asked. With some searching she found Kineta's hand and held it tightly.

"Gabby, you have to stop the baby from coming," Kineta begged. "Please!"

Gabby could almost picture Jessa shaking her head. "Your Grace," the midwife's voice said, "You're in labor. There's no…"

"Gabby," Kineta pleaded.

Gabby felt Jessa's hands clasp her arm and jerk her away. Kineta's hand, still holding Gabby's, yanked her back. The queen's body was tense.

"She's had four now in less than an hour. The baby's coming," Jessa said shortly.

"Has her water broken?"

"No, but…"

"Then it isn't too late. Get some cold water and cushions. She needs to be made comfortable so she can calm down."

"Gabby…"

"Do what she says!" Kineta ordered desperately. "I say she's in charge!"

"Oh my," Kane's ghastly voice said. Gabby had forgotten he was there.

"Kane, just go stand guard outside," Gabby ordered him. "Jessa, water and cushions…and some of Caitlyn's tea…then go get the sleeping drug and crush it into the tea."

"If you make her tired then she won't have the energy to…"

"Not all of it, just enough to calm her."

"Gabby I really don't…"

"Just do it!"

"Listen, I'm…"

"Do it!" Kineta shouted. Gabby had never heard the queen so cross before. She rubbed Kineta's back comfortingly.

"Everything will be alright," Gabby promised.

"How much longer is this voyage?"

Gabby quickly did the math. "Just four more days."

Kineta groaned again. "Gabby…"

"I'll take care of you, Kineta. Just relax. The others will watch over Elizabet, so don't worry about her. All you have to do is relax and take care of yourself and your baby."

Kineta yelled again, crying out as her body tensed. Gabby fed her the tea she'd demanded from Jessa. "It's hot," Kineta complained. Gabby yanked away all the blankets and, with Jessa, placed cool cloths over her fevered skin. "Gabby…"

"I'm here. I promise."

It was then Gabby felt the bed become moist. She didn't panic. "Kineta, listen to me carefully. Your baby is coming today."

"No," Kineta moaned.

"You have to do this today."

"Sean…"

"Most fathers are unable to be in the room anyway. Listen to me, you're going to be alright. Jessa and I will take care of everything and with some luck all will come out healthy."

"Jessa, go get Talia," Kineta demanded.

"What?" Jessa asked flatly. Usually retrieving loved ones was an assistant's job…Gabby's job.

"GO!" Kineta yelled. Jessa left to comply, either too shocked or too obedient to argue. "Gabby…" Kineta whispered.

"Yes?" Gabby asked softly. She wanted to pull Jessa outside and curse her to no end for not calming Kineta when the pains started. Kineta may have had a chance if Jessa weren't so hell-bent on showing her up.

"You're not leaving?"

"No," she promised. "I'll be right here."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Does anyone know if the Scorch Trial movie is worth it?**

Aubrey: You'll see...

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Scout sat quietly with Kane and Caitlyn on the bottom bunk of the tiny room. There hadn't been a whole lot of places to go on the ship as the night fell so they'd crammed into the guards' room. Elizabet and Russ both slept soundly on the mattress from the top bunk they'd put in the floor, taking up all the space there was available. Sometimes Elizabet woke up asking for her mother but the three were able to shush her back to sleep. Talia, Jessa, and Gabby were with Kineta, along with the ship's physician, a chambermaid, and an elderly rich widow who had eight children and assisted her five daughters through twelve births.

"You two should sleep," Kane urged.

"I'm alright," Caitlyn replied distantly. Kane and Scout had wedged themselves on one end to give her as much room as possible. She was still hard at work mending Scout's bow. Scout had to admit, her little sister was doing a good job. Her focus was so deep into her work it was amazing she'd responded to Kane at all.

"Think she's going to be alright?" Scout asked. Warden was still guarding the door upstairs, though guarding had a turned into fetching more water and delivering reports that Elizabet was fine.

"Yes," Kane assured her. Scout smiled while biting her tongue.

"You and Gabby are…"

"Don't go there."

Scout smiled. "Well…you're getting married."

Kane narrowed his eyes at her. "Remember you're my family before you are a princess. I'm not above smacking you."

"Oh, Araluen military strikes the crown princess of Hibernia. That'll start a war."

Kane thumped her ear.

"Kane!"

"Hush you'll wake up the children."

Scout giggled. "Gabby's going to want some you know."

"Scout?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

Scout shook her head. "You know it's true."

Before Kane could respond, Elizabet stirred. She whimpered as she opened her eyes. "Mama?" she asked sleepily.

"Your mama's still having your baby brother or sister," Kane answered her. Elizabet rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"I want Mama."

Scout sat back smugly as Elizabet climbed into Kane's lap and settled there. The sleepy blonde child fell asleep quickly once she got the comfort she wanted. Kane wrapped his arms around her tightly. Elizabet's mouth hung open just slightly as she slept. Kane glared at Scout the moment he noticed her smugness. "Don't start," he whispered.

"Finished," Caitlyn announced. She passed the bow over to Scout. Scout tested it in every way she could in the cramped space.

"Where did you learn this?" Scout asked with astonishment. Kane leaned over and studied the work as well. Both could admire her attention to detail.

Caitlyn just shrugged. She nodded to Elizabet. "Someone's being adorable," the youngest Leaf sister commented. Scout smiled widely.

"Don't," Kane warned.

* * *

Gabby had accepted that this job was above her skill hours ago and fallen back into an assistant role. The crowded room was hard for her to navigate so she'd planted herself by Kineta, squeezing her hand tightly and holding her in whatever position Jessa dictated. Earlier Kineta had been so restless they'd helped her pace the room. It'd given the chambermaids an opportunity to change the linens and make one of the cots, which would be easier to clean and easier for the women to navigate, more comfortable. Kineta was having problems beyond what even Jessa had experienced and it was all they could do to keep her calm. The baby should have arrived hours ago but instead it delayed.

They gave Kineta half a dozen reasons for the delay but Gabby knew they were all lying to keep the queen calm…and she let them. There were several terms for the problems but they all tied to Kineta's age. The longer it went on, the more Gabby listened to Jessa and the physician whisper, the higher the possibility the baby would be stillborn. Gabby bit her tongue against the possibility. She couldn't handle the thought of such a thing and knew Kineta couldn't bear losing another one…especially one she carried so close to term.

"It will be over soon," Talia told Kineta. Gabby wondered if she truly knew what was being risked.

"How did you do this twice?" Kineta gasped.

Gabby stroked Kineta's sticky hair. "Would you like to stand up again?"

"No more standing," Jessa said flatly. Gabby didn't argue.

"How are we supposed to do this without farther harm?" the physician whispered. Kineta was in too much of a crisis to notice. Gabby kept stroking her hair, listening intently to that one conversation.

"Oh, if only we had someone who is used to finding things without seeing them," the sarcastic mother of eight said. Suddenly Gabby's wrist was grasped and she felt herself tugged away from Kineta's side. "You were trained as a midwife, weren't you girl?"

"I…I started the training."

"You know what a baby feels like?"

Gabby nodded. "Yes."

"Good. You're getting the little monster unstuck."

"What?" Gabby gasped. "No, I can't…"

She was led to a bowl of water and her arms were being scrubbed for her. Gabby's heart began racing.

"Jessa is trained. Why…"

"She's tried, the physician's tried, and I have tried. That leaves you. You don't rely on your eyes to see what's wrong. Just try because if you don't do this then we could lose them both."

Both…the final moment of panic set in. Only, Gabby's response to panic is what made her good with medicine. When the moment of panic came she went calm. Gabby ignored Kineta's new cries as she toweled her arms dry and made sure her hair was tied back. By the time she was fully ready Kineta was resting between contractions. She felt for the queen's stomach and rubbed her knee. "You alright?" Gabby asked.

There was a silence. Gabby knew Kineta was smart and despite being in distress she knew what was going on. Gabby had been banished from primary care long ago. Her lack of training and inexperience with difficult births made that the logical thing to do and she'd agreed with all those who shooed her. Had Kineta been in solely her care she would have been lost a long time ago. Gabby's stepping back in as a medicine professional meant they were at their last resort. There was no way to hide it. "Save my baby, Gabby," Kineta pleaded. Gabby swallowed hard at the tears she could hear choked in the queen's throat.

* * *

The door to their small room was pushed open in a hurry…hitting the mattress in the floor. Luckily Elizabet was still sleeping in Kane's lap and Russ had fussed long enough to get himself a similar sleeping arrangement in Scout's lap.

Warden poked his head in, eyes going straight from the object blocking the door to the overcrowded bunk bed. "You're all needed now."

"Is the baby here?" Scout whispered.

Warden nodded but there was no wide smile or look of joy in his eyes. As they followed the Hibernian guard Elizabet woke up again. She rubbed her eyes and, once she realized she was being carried, latched tightly to Kane. "Where are we going?" she whispered.

"To see your mama," Kane answered softly.

Elizabet smiled and bounced with excitement. "Baby brother or sister's here?"

No one answered. They came upon a small crowd made up of almost everyone who had assisted Kineta in the hallway. The door behind them was closed. Kane went straight to Gabby. He ignored her bloodied apron and hugged her tightly. She was tense with unshed tears. Elizabet gasped sharply and fell into her silence. "Elizabet…" Gabby whispered with a surprisingly steady voice. She pulled away from Kane and fumbled with her apron. Once it was off and tossed aside there was hardly any evidence of the gore they'd just seen but still Elizabet said nothing.

"Maybe you should go stand with Caitlyn awhile," Kane said as he set the child down. She was all too happy to run away. Kane held Gabby close. "What happened?"

Gabby burst into tears. "The baby…it was a boy…I…"

"Was?" Kane whispered with a raised eyebrow. He realized what was going on the moment she said that word but still…Jessa made it known all the newcomers.

"The Hibernian prince was stillborn. Queen Kineta is very weak and has requested everyone let her be for the night. She is attended by Lady Talia and has asked…"

The door behind Jessa opened just enough for Talia to come out. Everyone, especially Elizabet, stared at her with wide eyes.

"Kineta has asked Gabby stay as well," Talia announced.

Everyone fell silent as Talia crossed over. She took Gabby's hand away from Kane and squeezed it. "Pull yourself together. She needs you."

"But I'm the reason…"

"Pull yourself together," Talia ordered. "Kane, would you mind Russ and Elizabet for the night?"

Kane, speechless, nodded. He watched as his birthmother led his love away but Gabby's words struck him hard. 'I'm the reason'…the reason for what?


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hm...this time around no one threatened to stop reading immediately. Interesting.**

Aubrey: For the most part, Kane's been protected from negative experiences. He's a little slow to process them when they do happen.

TwiliRupee: Emotions are going to be running high for awhile, yes.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Gabby felt ashamed to stand in front of Kineta. The queen lie on her bed, quiet and still. It was as though they'd lost her too. Gabby couldn't take it. Hot tears threatened to spill out and there was little she could do about it. How Talia was keeping composure she couldn't grasp.

"Kineta, here's Gabby," Talia said gently after a long moment of silence. Gabby stood still, expecting some sort of lashing out…hurtful words…threat…something, but the silence was worse. She took a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry," she managed to croak out.

The three of them stayed where they were in perfect silence. Gabby could think of a hundred things she and Talia should be doing. The smell in the air told her the room hadn't been properly cleaned yet. Kineta still needed attention. The baby needed to be tended. That was what Gabby settled on. She couldn't just stand there in silence and the sooner the baby was seen to the better. She felt her way to where she knew Jessa had lay the poor infant. A boy…a prince for Hibernia. Gabby took a deep breath and unwrapped the blanket. As she worked she could feel Talia and Kineta's hard stares on her back.

Gabby was gentle, the way she always was. This wasn't the first person in her charge to be lost. Losing charges was part of a healer's work. Like the warriors, they couldn't save everyone. But she'd never experienced a mother losing a child…not like this. Her tears dried as she went about her work. She wiped down the child's skin with a cool cloth. She paused over the baby's hand. With her smallest finger she traced the tiny fingers. This did nobody any good. Gabby memorized the baby's hand, ignoring her training that dictated she never get close to a lost charge. This was a baby. A child who never got to live.

The boy's tiny fingers flexed around hers as she pressed against his palm. Gabby's heart skipped a beat. She ran the fingers of her other hand over the baby's round face. Carefully, mindful that she was being watched, Gabby leaned down as though to kiss the baby's forehead. She held her cheek to the still moist lips of the tiny child. Undeniably, she felt the faint hints of breath. Her heart raced. "Talia, can you come help me?" Gabby asked.

"I…I don't think…" Talia stammered.

"Please," Gabby insisted. She heard the hesitant footsteps cross the room. She reached out in the direction so Talia would take her hand first. Once contact was made Gabby brought Talia next to her and leaned close to her ear. "Check for breath," she whispered so softly Kineta wouldn't be able to hear.

Obviously suspicious, Talia complied. Kane's birthmother fled the room. "What is it?" Kineta asked from her bed. Gabby had never heard such flat emotion in a person's voice before. It was as though everything that made Kineta human drained out.

Still, Gabby knew too well the dangers of false hope. She was glad her blindness kept her from having to face the people she spoke to. "I asked her to get Jessa to help me. I don't know where everything I need is."

Jessa came in shortly after. Gabby, keeping her finger in the little boy's fist, stepped aside. Jessa examined the baby thoroughly. Gabby could feel the midwife's hair as she leaned over him with her face very close to his. After several moments Gabby's hand was pushed away. Jessa picked the baby up, turned him over, and slapped his bottom. It was something they hadn't done because he'd been born breeched with the cord around his neck. His tiny lips were void of color when he finally came out and he hadn't cried or moved at all.

But the moment Jessa smacked him he wailed. "Talia, go get Elizabet and Scout and Caitlyn…and all of them. Hurry," Kineta managed to order between sobs. Gabby felt her way back to the queen and rested her hands on Kineta's shoulders.

"Don't stand up. She'll bring him to you," Gabby coaxed. She felt Kineta's arms drag her down to the bed and embrace her as tightly as Kane did when he returned from a dangerous mission…maybe tighter.

"Gabby thank you…thank you so much. How could I ever repay you?"

Kineta was crying again. Gabby rubbed her back gently.

"I…I almost made your son…I…"

"You saved him. Thank you so much, Gabby. Thank you."

Gabby felt Kineta tremble violently as she pulled away. She kept her hands on the queen's shoulders. She could feel Kineta's arms cradle and accept a tiny amount of weight. The baby didn't cry long. That took too much strength and he was obviously weak.

"It's going to be risky, but he's got a chance, Your Grace," Jessa told them. Gabby could hear the genuine shock in her voice. Gabby rubbed Kineta's back with reassurance.

"Have you got a name?" Gabby asked.

"Perhaps it's best to wait for a name," Jessa said quickly.

The door burst open and Elizabet ran to her mother. Kineta gave a soft moan at the sudden shift in weight. Gabby put her hand on Elizabet and squeezed the girl's arm with a warning. Kineta may have been lifted up emotionally but she was still very weak physically and still in pain. Nothing like just an hour earlier but enough to be careful with.

"Mama, it's baby sister!" Elizabet squealed. Kineta laughed and wiped tears from her eyes.

"No, baby brother. Elizabet, this is your little brother…Gabe."

Gabby stood up as she felt Scout press in close. Familiar hands took her waist and guided her back away from the crowd. "What did you do?" Kane's voice whispered softly in her ear.

"I…I'm not really sure."

"She saved the prince," Talia put in, bouncing Russ on her hip. "Gabby, you saved the prince of Hibernia. Do you know what that means?"

"I…I didn't set out to save the prince…" Gabby stammered.

Kane kissed the back of her neck. "Gabby, when somebody saves the life of a royal family member they are rewarded."

"I don't want to be rewarded. I almost kill…"

"You saved the baby, Gabby," Talia said sternly. "And before that you saved Kineta."

"I didn't get him out fast enough."

"Maybe, but you got him out in time to save Kineta. And then you saved him by listening for what the rest of us wrote off. By the time anyone checked him again, _if_ anyone checked him again, he would have been lost for sure."

Gabby took a deep breath as she felt Kane's lips brush her neck again. "You're amazing, Gabby. Accept it."

Gabby just stood there in shock, trying to analyze what had happened in her head.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Now that I've officially started my Halloween movie list, I'm uploading a new chapter.**

TheRanger'sDaughter: Wow! Looks like you're determined to catch up! My email starts with your review of Search Chapter 35, and ends with your review of Chapter 2 of Guide! Anyway, glad you're seeing Selection connections in this :) That makes me happier than you know! I'll go ahead and say it...Scout DOES end up with someone at the end. I couldn't leave all the wolves hanging last time. Russ gets featured a lot as this goes on. Yeah, Anamaria doesn't visit her family...for obvious reasons, but she she's still homesick.

Aubrey: Dr. Who reference...sounds like a fun family.

RedRebel: So glad you've liked this! There are a lot more turns in the story before it ends :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Scout sat with her sister and Warden in the floor playing a simple dice game they'd picked up from sailors. The sailors gambled wages, but their group gambled challenges…challenges that had evolved into dares. They'd be making port soon. Kineta, still weak from giving birth, cradled sleeping Gabe in her arms while Elizabet peered over her shoulder with intense curiosity. She'd never been so close to a newborn before and was brimming with questions.

"Remember when she was silent?" Scout whispered to Warden. Warden, unsure if he was allowed to laugh or not, choked back a cough. Scout smirked and glanced over at Kineta. She'd caught the remark and was smiling. Kane was outside standing guard….with Gabby. They'd spent a lot of time latched together since the birth and nobody tried to speak against it. Gabby's training didn't cover newborns and Gabe needed lots of care. Jessa provided breathing treatments and medical checks, all while biting her tongue. Gabby may have saved both mother and child…child twice…but she knew when to step aside. Besides, they'd finally committed fully to a wedding. They had a lot to talk about.

The ship lurched. "I think we've made port," Jessa announced.

"Finally," Caitlyn grumbled. Scout grinned and made eye contact with Warden. She quickly looked away. Despite all her growing up there was still something she couldn't place.

"We get to see Daddy soon," Elizabet squealed, translating how she'd heard the words 'made port'.

"Yes," Kineta laughed kissing her daughter's forehead. "He doesn't know about Gabe…or that you're talking. We'll surprise him twice."

Elizabet smiled widely. Scout looked over at her sister. Nervousness had set in. "You'll love Roscrea. It's beautiful," Scout promised. Caitlyn took a deep breath.

"We'll have priority disembarkment," Warden said. "I'm going above deck to get things in order. Kane's outside if you need something."

Scout and Caitlyn both leaned to the right when Warden opened the door just in time to see Kane and Gabby straighten up with pink faces. Kane shut the door behind Warden. The sisters shared a glance and giggled.

"How long will our friends be visiting?" Kineta asked.

"Three or four months is my bet," Scout answered. "Kane's here to escort Gabby and Gabby has orders to tend you until you're well. Why?"

"Those two may be going back to Araluen with a surprise of their own," Kineta said from the bed. Caitlyn turned around.

"What?"

Scout shook her head with amusement.

* * *

"We can get married as soon as we reach the castle," Kane told Gabby.

"Kane! No."

"Why not?"

"Scout would be torn."

"What do you mean torn?"

Gabby kissed Kane. For a Royal Scout he could sure be clueless. "She needs to focus on and be happy for her cousins now."

She felt his lips press against hers. "Whatever you want, Gab. You did save Hibernia's queen and prince after all."

"I did my job is all," Gabby replied. She felt her cheeks grow hot with the attention.

"I love your job."

Gabby kissed him. "I love you, Kane."

"You two may want to be a little more discreet. We've made port and private moments are hard enough to find on a ship without everyone in a bustle."

Gabby felt her cheeks warm and settled for laying her head against Kane's arm.

"Thanks, Talia," Kane muttered with a frown.

They all went into the room. Gabby joined Jessa in preparing Kineta and Gabe for travel. Kane smiled as he watched her bundle up the baby prince. Elizabet's preparation had fallen on the Leaf sisters, neither of which had ever really prepared a little girl before. Elizabet was too excited about seeing her father again to be still. It was a losing battle.

Warden returned with the ship's captain and news they could get off in a half hour. Porters arrived and started unloading their now mostly empty crates of medical supplies.

"How are you feeling?" Gabby asked Kineta. She sat on the edge of the bed and found Kineta's arm.

"I'm fine."

In no time they were going to the upper deck. Kane carried Kineta, still too weak to walk far, up behind Warden and Scout. Elizabet clutched to Gabby's skirt. The blind young woman used her cane and followed the sound of Kane's footsteps. Jessa and Talia followed, each holding a baby. They walked down the gangway carefully. Kineta insisted on walking above deck. Kane walked alongside her ready to support if needed. It was slow, but a carriage and their horses were ready for them at the dock. Kineta accepted help stepping up into the carriage. Jessa and Gabby would, of course, ride with her. Elizabet was bouncing too much to be in an enclosed space so Kane lifted her up onto his horse. Jessa handed baby Gabe over to his mother the moment they were seated. Talia, to Kane's surprise, handed Russ to Gabby and mounted one of the horses provided. He glanced over to Scout and Caitlyn, who were both mounted on Scout's impressively styled horse Swift.

Shrugging, they made their way to the castle everyone could already see in the distance; Roscrea. Scout smiled as she saw Caitlyn's awe. "A little better than Castle Araluen, huh?" she asked with a hint of pride she hadn't expected.

"Little bit," Caitlyn replied. News of a royal carriage traveled fast. By the time they reached the main entrance, Sean was standing at the top of the steps with several officials. He seemed both eager and breathless. Scout glanced at the carriage and, realizing, it would be awhile before they were ready, dismounted and went to greet her cousin. A set of thick blonde curls bounded ahead of her. Elizabet held up her arms as she collided with her father. He spun around a couple of times, his smile so genuine Scout remembered her own father.

"Well hello, little princess. Miss me?" he asked as he kissed her forehead.

"Yes!" Elizabet squealed. Sean's smile disappeared and he stared at Elizabet with shock. Scout laughed and hugged him once she was close enough.

"We've got a couple of surprises for you," she warned. "One being Elizabet's voice."

Elizabet nodded vigorously. "I missed you, Daddy!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his nose. "You're the best Daddy ever!"

Sean continued staring at Elizabet in shock. He blinked several times with his mouth open, unsure of what to say. Elizabet just kept giggling.

Scout looked over her shoulder. Gabby was out now with Russ cradled in one arm. Jessa and Talia stood on either side of her. Warden stepped over to talk to the Hibernian guards who had gathered and Kane stood with his hand on Caitlyn's shoulder. Scout saw Kelly nearby and wanted to go greet her but couldn't until this was seen through.

"Kineta's in the carriage. Her starving caused some problems."

Sean broke his gaze away from Elizabet, concern for his wife replacing the shock of Elizabet's speaking. "Problems? What problems?"

"She's weak. You should see her."

Scout let a smile escape once Sean's back was to her. She followed him down the steps to the carriage, eager to see the expression on his face when he saw Gabe.

He paused, staring in the carriage once he reached the door. Scout took Elizabet from him. The king barely noticed. It was the blonde little princess who broke the silence. "Daddy look! It's baby brother."

"Kineta?" Sean asked gently. Kineta seemed like she was on the verge of tears.

"I was pregnant," she whispered. "I had him three days ago…do you remember Gabby? The blind girl who was in William's wedding? She's a healer…sort of…she saved our son and me…our son twice…"

Sean slowly turned towards Gabby. It wasn't hard to pick her out. "You're young," he said. Gabby nodded as she stared blankly ahead.

"Yes."

Sean turned back to Kineta and rested his hand on his son's head. "She saved the two of you?"

Kineta nodded. A tear slipped out. "He was tangled and she got him to arrive before we were both lost…we thought he was stillborn because he was so weak and didn't make any noise. But…then she…she's the one who discovered he wasn't. She kept him from truly being lost."

Sean left Kineta and his son and went directly to Gabby. He wrapped his arms around her so suddenly it caught her off guard. Kane stepped away, unsure of what to do. He kept his fingertips against her back so she'd know he was nearby. Gabby let her fingertips brush Sean's arms in attempt to figure out what was happening.

"Gabby, what do you want? Whatever it is I'll make sure you have it."

"Your Grace," Gabby began.

"Don't call me that. You saved my wife and son. Just call me Sean."

"Um…Sean…"

"What do you want?"

Gabby took a deep breath and dropped her fingers away from Sean's arms. She gripped her cane tightly, knowing exactly what she wanted. "I want to marry Kane."

Sean looked over to Kane. "You know, through your adoption we're cousins?"

Kane nodded. "I'm aware."

"That entitles you to a royal wedding. If you two want one it's yours. I'll have the castle staff start preparing it today."

"No," Gabby and Kane said together. Kane stepped forward and pressed his hand against her back. Gabby took a deep breath again.

"No…I…" She couldn't find the words she needed.

"Sean, if I could interrupt," Scout spoke up when nobody else did, "Kineta is still weak and we've come a long way. Maybe going inside and resting for a couple of hours would be a good idea before you start rewarding Gabby."

Sean nodded. "Good idea."

Scout reached over and took Gabby's hand after Sean turned back to his wife and son. Elizabet left Scout to climb on her father's back. "Daddy see? Gabe looks like you."

"Gabby, come with me. I want to show you something," Scout insisted. "Caitlyn, you too. Come on."

Kelly fell in step with them the moment they were inside the castle. "Scout! You're back!"

"You all remember Kelly?" Scout asked. "Kelly, where's Gwen?"

"You're supposedly on a trip visiting the southern islands. There was a prince here looking to marry the princess and he was insistent so she was sent off."

"Alright…where's Gwen?"

"She's visiting her family. Shall I prepare your guest rooms?"

Kelly eyed Gabby and Caitlyn with so much interest Scout smiled and shook her head. "No, they'll share with me."

Kelly scurried ahead and opened the doors to Scout's bedroom. Caitlyn let out an audible gasp as she stepped inside. Scout hid her grin with a cough. "This is bigger than the house we grew up in. You understand that, Scout?"

Scout squeezed Caitlyn's shoulder. "Make yourself at home. Come on Gabby, I'll show it to you. Kelly, Gabby's going to be married while she's here. I'm recruiting you to help get everything ready."

"Really, that's not necessary," Gabby tried to protest but Kelly cut her off.

"Please let me," she begged. "I'd never speak poorly of serving Princess Scout, especially in front of her, but I never get to do things like this."

Gabby didn't respond. Scout just laughed and took her hand to show her the rooms.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Well everyone, my pets and job are driving me insane. I think it's time to start planning a holiday.**

Aubrey: Here's a long one for you :)

TwiliRupee: Lots and lots of turns ahead!

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Scout led Kane, Gabby, and Caitlyn to the private dining room in the royal family's quarters. She realized that this was what she'd missed most. Sitting down with Sean, Kineta, and Elizabet each night with minimal staff and only urgent interruptions had made Roscrea feel more like home.

The small table Scout remembered had been replaced with a long one. She assumed it was for their large amount of guests. Plates were already made up, waiting for them to sit and eat. One maid stood quietly in the corner, ready to run for whatever they may need. Elizabet sat in her father's lap answering whatever question he threw at her while Kineta sat next to them rocking Gabe. A cradle was placed next to her. Someone had made it up with warm blankets for when their new prince fell asleep.

The Araluens sat around the empty seats and they began to eat. "Kineta and Elizabet told me everything," Sean said after a few moments. "We've been talking about a reward for you, Gabby."

Gabby shook her head. As usual, Kane held her hand under the table. He squeezed it as she deflected attention from herself. "I just did my job, Your Grace. I…"

"We reward soldiers when they do their jobs and save royalty. You're no different, only I think you wouldn't much enjoy a banquet and as a healer I can't give you a rank."

Kane squeezed Gabby's hand under the table. She took a deep breath. "I don't require an award, Your…"

"Do you call my wife by her title?"

Gabby felt her cheeks grow warm. It seemed like a trick question.

"Nobody here has to use titles," Kineta assured her gently. "We're all friends. Now, we would like to reward you with a wedding."

"Please don't do anything extravagant…I…"

Everyone but Gabby turned their eyes to Sean and Kineta. The couple shared a glance. Kineta leaned back in her chair and stroked Gabe's cheek. Sean turned his attention straight to Scout. "Don't worry, Gabby. We talked it over. The Hibernian you are closest to is Scout, is that correct?"

"Yes," Gabby answered after several moments.

"How did you and Kane meet again?" Kineta asked.

It was a story that had been told countless times. All the sighted Araluen-raised people at the table pointed directly at Scout…including Scout. Kineta smiled and looked back at her son.

"Scout's going to be in charge of preparing your wedding, Gabby."

Scout choked on the cider she'd been drinking…as did Kane. "Me? Prepare a wedding?" Scout repeated. "Kelly's already on board with assisting in the prep but…me?"

"I really don't see why you shouldn't," Sean went on. "You're closest to the couple. You're a princess who should be able to make preparations. You've got to get used to making such preparations anyway, now that we've got Gabe."

Scout bit her tongue. Kane's smirk was not helping the situation in any way. Even Gabby seemed to fight the urge to laugh. Scout glared at each and every one. "Are you sure that's wise? You really want to do that to the person who saved Kineta and Gabe?"

Sean nodded. "Yes. And Gabby, all expenses will be ours. You won't let us properly reward you, so you can expect a nice wedding and a nice wedding gift."

* * *

Scout sat on her bed brushing out her hair. "Gabby are you sure you want me preparing all this?"

"Absolutely," Gabby answered. "All you have to do is get someone who can make it official."

Scout glared at Caitlyn's smirk. "My grandparents would kill me if I let your wedding be that simple."

"They would," Caitlyn agreed.

"Not helping," Scout retorted. Gabby laughed.

"You'll be fine planning, Scout," she said with encouragement.

"Oh no," Scout cut her off quickly. "I'm supposed to prepare. You have to help plan."

Gabby laughed. "Alright, but we've also got to take care of Caitlyn's birthday."

Scout turned to her sister. "How long have you been repairing weapons anyway, Kate?"

Caitlyn shrugged. "I don't know."

"Mhm," Scout and Gabby muttered together.

The doors to the bedroom burst open. Warden led several guards and Kane straight to where the three of them sat. Kelly, who had been organizing a wardrobe, looked up and stared at what was going on.

"Come on," Warden ordered. "Some idiots followed us in posing as a follow-up guard from the ship. We have to get out of here now."

He took Scout's arm. Before she could think he was dragging her towards a side door.

"Caitlyn…" Scout protested but Warden yanked her harder.

"What about the others?" Gabby asked as Kane guided her into his grip.

"They're taken care of. Come on Caitlyn. You and Gab are with me," Kane instructed.

"What about Scout?" Caitlyn demanded. Though she was concerned for her sister, she followed Kane as he ushered Gabby away.

"She's got a guard taking care of her. Quickly now."

Kane made sure Gabby had a good grip on his arm before taking off. Caitlyn jogged alongside them. Warden and the other guards were running Scout to some kind of safe house close to the beach. Kane had been given a purse full of Hibernian-marked gold and told to disappear until he judged it safe. He ran as fast as he dared with Gabby in tow. Kane led them to the stables and quickly saddled two of the horses they'd ridden into Roscrea from the docks.

"Think you can handle a horse by yourself, Kate?" Kane asked as he lifted Gabby up. He turned to find she was already mounted. He nodded and got up onto his own horse. They took off. At first Kane thought they should stick to the shoreline but decided instead to go towards the forest. The intruders had broken in via the ports so there was no telling how safe that area was. Besides, Kane had been brought up in the middle of a forest, not the beach. This one was strange to him but at least he felt some confidence in navigating the dense trees.

* * *

Scout heeled Swift. Warden and a guard she didn't know rode on either side of her. Kineta was unable to travel without serious risk so she and Gabe had been tucked away somewhere in the castle with Talia and a handful of healers watching over her. Elizabet sat in front of Scout. Sean went to fight alongside his men, but wanted his daughter as far away from the castle as possible. The sudden need for escape frightened Elizabet and the little girl fell back into her mutism.

"Hang on," Scout whispered to her young cousin as they fled. "I'm going to take care of you."

* * *

Kane reined in his horse and held up his arm so Caitlyn would do the same. He searched the shadows of the woods warily. He felt Gabby's grip tighten, her hand flat to his abdominals. She rest her chin on his shoulder. "What is it?" she whispered.

Kane paused for several moments. "Gabby, if you hear something unusual let me know."

Gabby tightened her grip. "How?"

Kane rubbed her hand and scanned the trees again. "Kick me."

They moved at a slower pace. Kane, in the back of his mind, wondered how he always got into these 'protector' situations. They rode another few hours. It was dead of night and they had bedrolls to lie out, but Kane felt uneasy about stopping. His father always told him to trust his instinct and he couldn't discount the wisdom…especially with Gabby and Caitlyn at stake. He couldn't live with himself if Gabby was hurt because he messed up. And Caitlyn…he'd gone out of his way to spend more time with her after Scout moved to Hibernia. He was fond of her, and furthermore her parents would likely kill him if anything happened to her.

Kane felt Gabby's toe against his shin. He reined in. Caitlyn didn't catch the halt until a few moments later, putting her several feet ahead of them. Kane got his bow up in no time. He felt Gabby's light fingers on his forearms. She shifted out of his way the moment she knew where to go. Now, in the dead quiet, he heard hooves pounding the ground behind him. It was too late to ride again. Kane twisted back, using his elbow to guide Gabby out of harm's way.

More hoof beats…the other direction. "Caitlyn, you have any long-range weapons?" Kane asked.

"Not on me. We were taken suddenly," Caitlyn whispered back. Kane mentally cursed.

"Kate…you think you can…" Kane cut himself off. He could see a pursuer now.

"Yes."

Caitlyn reined her horse to the right sharply and went off trail at full speed. Kane sighed as he reined left.

"Where's Caitlyn going?" Gabby asked as they rode away from her.

"We have to split up. It's our only chance. They'll chase either her or us. I doubt they'll…"

Kane realized that, once again, he'd spoken too soon. People melted from the trees. He knew when he was beat. Maybe, if it were just him, he'd fight harder to keep from getting caught…maybe if it were just him and Caitlyn, daughter of two very trained and experienced warriors. But Gabby wasn't a warrior. She'd become a hero, but she wasn't a warrior. He couldn't stand the thought of her being hurt.

"Gabby, I don't know what's about to happen but I'll take care of you," he promised.

"Kane?" Gabby asked with more than a little fear in her voice. The riders were upon them and one grabbed her forearms. "Kane!" she shouted as she was dragged off. Kane tossed his bow aside and held up his hands.

"I'm a Royal Scout of Araluen," he told them squarely. "She's a healer. Let her go. She's just a healer."

"Kane!" Gabby shouted again. She tried to say more but her captors pinned her arms behind her. She cried out. Another came forward with a gag. She began weeping with fear. Kane desperately wished he could go comfort her, but his own hands were now being tied behind him.

"Gabby, relax," he begged.

"Shut up!" one of the riders snapped. It was a female voice. Kane had grown up with female warriors but being with one who worked against him was strange. He looked towards the trees in the direction Caitlyn had ridden and hoped she was alright.

* * *

Caitlyn reined in the way her mother had taught her and cut the horse's head back the opposite direction. She guided the horse into an unsteady off-beat gait that was hard to follow as she darted between the trees. Three people were after her, but one had been dismounted by a low tree branch. Her mother's technique…Caitlyn had always thought herself more like her father but when it came to riding she obviously got her mother's talent.

Another dismounted as Caitlyn cut across a creek. Caitlyn couldn't help but smirk as she reined again. One left. The others had gone for Kane. Her horse knew the area better than her and leaped across a fallen log. The person after her did the same.

Caitlyn cut again and again and again. Her horse stumbled but caught footing quickly and continued on. She cut once more and coaxed her horse to a speed she'd never independently attempted before. Caitlyn felt as though she should feel some sort of anxiety or caution at riding in the dark at such a speed in an unfamiliar place on the back of an unfamiliar horse but instead she fell in love with the rush of adrenaline pumping through her veins. So this was what her parents felt when they were off at work. Caitlyn, for the first time in her life, truly considered following in her mother's footsteps with the Battalion.

Her horse outlasted the other one. Caitlyn reined in so they moved at a steady trot. "Well that was fun," she said to her horse as she patted the stallion's neck. She looked around at the dense trees that seemed to grow thicker in every direction. "I wonder what we do now."

* * *

Scout sat with Elizabet in her lap in the safe house. This one was the home of an old spinster whom every local deemed half-mad. The woman scratched her living selling bread but, according to Kineta, she had been Academy trained and was one of their best spies. She moved every so often…whenever she was bored…and assumed a new identity. At any rate she was an excellent ally who had worked closely with Liam a long time ago. She was more than happy to be in the company of his daughter. Scout read slowly from the Flynn Masque book Elizabet had somehow smuggled out. The little girl had nodded off an hour ago but she felt that if she stopped reading the little girl would wake up.

Warden and the other guard were posted at each entrance while the spinster snored loudly from her cot. The shack of a home wasn't much but Scout's sharp eyes could tell it was secure. Thatched straw concealed reinforced stone and the iron doors must have been created by a fine craftsman to appear so frail. Inside there were an assortment of weapons within reach but all could be shrugged off as tools of some kind. The woman was smart. Smarter than any local would give her credit for.

"Do you think the others are safe," Scout asked after finishing the story she was on. Warden shrugged.

"Our job is to keep you and Elizabet safe. We'll see about the others in due time."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Well everyone, my pets and job are driving me insane. I think it's time to start planning a holiday.**

TheRanger'sDaughter: Let me know if it's good. I'm still recovering from disappointment in the Royal Ranger and haven't dragged out the faith to buy his new book yet.

Aubrey: Lots and lots of twists and turns. This round I've been combining chapters for longer updates (a perk of having the entire story already written), so they are coming faster.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Caitlyn dismounted and looked through the supplies in the emergency pack Kane grabbed when he was saddling the horses. A bedroll, two canteens of water, the most basic medical kit she'd ever seen...even the kits she and her sister had taken when doing day-long errands in the woods for their parents had more…some dried meat along with pickles, carrots, and oats. All were things that would be kept on hand in a stable. Caitlyn took a handful of the oats even though she was sure they'd been meant for human consumption and offered them to her horse. Such an animal deserved a treat after such fine work.

She poked through the pack some more and found a large hunting knife, some twine string, and a few arrow heads. Caitlyn put the knife in her belt and, after securing the pack again, rode on for another hour before her stomach told her it was time to eat. Caitlyn stopped by a secluded stream that was too inviting to pass up. Caitlyn let her horse drink from it and, after moving upstream several feet, drank herself. The cool water was much better than the lukewarm stuff in her canteens.

Caitlyn sighed and looked around. What next? She thought about all the dinner conversations with her parents and sister and cousins…family in general. They'd all been in these situations before. Caitlyn hadn't. She looked to the horse. "You know what to do?"

The horse snorted.

"Of course not," Caitlyn sighed. She looked around. She picked at the dried meat. "A day," she said aloud. "One day and we try to figure out how to get back to the castle."

Caitlyn patted the horse's neck. "Sound like a plan to you?"

The horse threw his head. Caitlyn giggled.

"One day…no obligations…" she wandered aloud. "What do you think we should do?"

Caitlyn mounted up again and heeled the horse back to high speed.

* * *

Scout woke up to Elizabet sobbing. She stroked the girl's soft curls gently and blinked herself awake. "I want Daddy and Mama," Elizabet whispered.

"Me too," Scout admitted. She continued stroking until Elizabet stopped crying. She looked up to find Warden staring at them. "You sleep at all?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm surprised you did."

Scout arched her back to stretch. "I guess I was tired."

Warden stood up and went over to the low fire. He stooped over a large pot and ladled what looked like soup into a bowl. He put two spoons in it and put it in Scout's hand. "Hope you two don't mind sharing. We're a little short on clean dishes and can't go fetch water safely."

Scout handed Elizabet one of the spoons. "Eat, Elizabet."

Elizabet scrunched up tightly. "I want Daddy!"

Scout had no idea how to handle this. She was a middle cousin, not the oldest. This was a job for one of the others…or Gabby. Gabby would be best. Warden knelt down and touched her cheek. "Well you look like a little caterpillar inched up like that," he teased. Scout raised an eyebrow at her guard. He put his hands beneath Elizabet's arms and set her upright. "Come on, Caterpillar. Eat up."

Elizabet just stared at him. He picked up the spoon and fed her a few bites as though she were a baby. "I want Daddy," she whispered.

"I know," Warden told her. "But I'm a royal guard. I'm here to protect you and your cousin. Now, what do I tell your daddy when he asks me what happened to his daughter? Oh, I'm sorry King Sean, your dear Elizabet turned into a caterpillar because she wouldn't eat any of the soup we tried to give her."

Scout couldn't help grinning as a smile broke on Elizabet's face. Warden put the spoon back in Elizabet's hand.

"Will you eat now, little Caterpillar?"

Scout smiled widely as Elizabet began wolfing down her portion. "How'd you do that?" she asked Warden. He shrugged.

"I don't know, but you better get some before she finishes it."

Scout spooned some of the soup into her mouth. Elizabet giggled and blocked Scout's spoon from the bowl. "Elizabet!" Scout laughed.

"Caterpillar," she insisted.

"You see what you started?" Scout said playfully. Warden shrugged.

The woman whose reinforced shack they'd overtaken came in with a bucket of water. Unceremoniously, without warning, she dumped it onto Scout and Elizabet.

Scout's jaw dropped and she raised up her hands, as though keeping the dripping away from her body would somehow keep her from getting wetter than she already was. Elizabet whimpered as though she may cry.

"What was that for?" Scout demanded.

"The guards thought we wouldn't be able to safely get water."

Scout, her mouth still gaping, turned to Warden. He just snatched up Elizabet. "Caterpillar's all wet. Have to get her dried off."

Scout turned to the other guard. "Seriously?" she asked.

"You and Princess Elizabet are to stay inside. If Palma wants water, she can get it. She may be retired but she's a highly trained escapist and disguise artist."

Scout retrieved a towel and patted off her skin. "Palma, would you mind getting some more water for washing?"

"So demanding. Just like your father. You make a good princess," Palma told her as she left the shack again.

* * *

Gabby sat with her back straight and kept her fingertips resting on the bench. Kane had been taken away when they arrived at…wherever it was they were, and she'd been taken to a small room. She hadn't heard the door lock but heavy footsteps outside told her the place was well guarded. Besides, she didn't know where to go or what to do if she got out anyway.

They'd removed the gag as soon as she sat on the bench. She'd sat still while they waved their hands in front of her face several times, confirming her blindness. They searched her for weapons and then released her hands before leaving. None of them said a word to her. She was sure she'd cry if she tried to speak to them so she'd kept her mouth firmly shut as well.

The door swung open on its well-oiled hinges. Gabby sucked in a sharp breath as she listened to the footsteps of the newcomer walk to the middle of the room. "What's your name?" a male voice demanded.

"Gabby," she answered. The concept of lying had entered her mind but she decided it'd be best to be mostly honest. Besides, Gabby was a common enough name…and she wasn't famous or important enough to be held hostage.

"Your friend claims you are a healer who should be released. Is that true?"

Gabby swallowed hard. "Please don't hurt him."

"Lovers…" the man's voice trailed off. She could feel his breath on her face as he leaned closer. "You're either blind or a damn good actress."

Gabby clenched and unclenched her hands as horrible memory came into her mind's eye. She pushed it aside and maintained focus. "Where am I?'

She flinched as his hand patted hers. "Safe. Don't worry. We don't torture blind healers. Are you really a healer?"

Gabby felt her heart race faster. "I…I'm trained to be a physician's assistant."

"Trained to be…are you or are you not?"

"I…"

"Who was your last patient? Give me a name immediately or I'll give orders for your boyfriend to be beaten."

"Queen Kineta O'Carrick of Hibernia," Gabby answered quickly. She knew Kane would be angry if she gave away valuable information but at the possibility of his being beaten…she couldn't bare tending him as an intensive patient again.

The man leaned away from her. "Queen Kineta?"

Gabby nodded and realized that if the name was gone she might as well give away everything. "I…acted as a midwife."

"Kineta doesn't have a child. She can't carry one to term."

The man didn't use Kineta's title. That fact didn't go unnoticed and set Gabby's nerves into overload. "Who are you?" she asked unsteadily. "Please…let us go…"

"I'm Jeddrick. You're a friend of Kineta's?"

Gabby nodded. "In a way…I assisted her through a difficult time. And she does have a child…"

"Elizabet, the mute girl they adopted."

Gabby decided to play off that. "I know Elizabet as well. She likes Flynn Masque stories…she's got curly hair…she told me it's blonde…she attaches herself to people she trusts."

The man…Jeddrick…paused for several moments. "Prove to me you're a friend of the royal family."

"I…I don't know how…"

"Who are you? How are you linked to them? You seem too young to be a midwife attending the queen…how did you swing that? Are you a spy of some kind?"

"No!" Gabby insisted. "No…I'm from Araluen. I know the royal family there…Prince Ace, he trains under the head healer who I also trained under…we're friends…I…Princess Scout arranged for me and the man I was with to come here. She's a friend as well…"

"Why did she arrange that?"

Gabby swallowed hard. "So we could get married without disapproval."

"Are you married?"

"No…please, we mean no harm…"

She was crying now. She heard Jeddrick's heavy steps pace the room. "Roscrea was attacked. How do you know I'm not the one who attacked it?"

Gabby took a deep breath. "Why would attackers pursue two horses bearing people who are not royal? You can't ransom us. Nobody would pay."

"So I am to believe a blind Araluen healer knows the royal family of Hibernia…you say you're a friend to Princess Scout?"

Gabby nodded. "Yes."

"What are her parents' names?"

"Ranger Liam and Lady Lina," Gabby answered. Common knowledge…no harm there, she assumed.

"And where can I find Ranger Liam and Lady Lina?"

Now Gabby's mind raced for something besides the truth. She knew well the lives of Liam and Lina. She couldn't betray their home. It could endanger too many people. "Araluen," she answered…vague enough.

Jeddrick gave a long pause. "I know Liam and Lina by two different names."

Gabby bit her tongue.

"They were of the Sunrise Warrior Academy…Gabby, you seem like a smart girl. If you prove to me they trust you then I will trust you."

Gabby realized she'd clenched her fists again. She relaxed her hands and sorted her thoughts. The familiar feeling of calm replaced her panic. "Lady Lina's got a twisted foot from being buried by rubble. She uses crutches to get around."

There was a long pause. "A very select group of people know that, but the information comes easily for the right price. Do better."

Gabby thought harder, trying to find something only those who knew Lina's old life would know. It was difficult, as Gabby hadn't met the woman until all that was well behind her. The memory of treating Lina for a nonexistent injury came into her head, when she'd simply wanted to talk to Lina about marriage. Lina had treated herself while Gabby talked…because she was a field medic among other things. Gabby remembered all the patients that came through their medical wing that had been first treated by Lina in the field, how impressive her work was even though it didn't even qualify her to be a nurse in the medical wing. She was a remarkable field medic but terrible healer…mostly because her technique was repetitive. In the field, basic consistent technique saved lives. In the medical wing, basic consistent technique often did more harm than good. A true healer needed to be able to examine for the smallest of injuries whereas a field medic simply treated the obvious and went onto the next task.

"When she sews stitches she doesn't go down far enough…she sews right to left starting down but only goes far enough to close the wound. She leaves the real healing to healers."

Gabby thought about all of the stitches she'd removed that Lina had put in place. She knew Lina made the mistake on purpose. Lina was always nervous about causing more damage than already done so only went far enough rather than as far as truly needed. Sometimes…most times…it was a good thing. Unnecessary scarring could be prevented and while unsecure stitches didn't provide optimal healing, they prevented healers from having to cut the skin back open to flush out the wound.

"Only a healer would know that…and only someone who knows Nerilina would be able to give that sort of information…wait here, Gabby. I'm going to bring the young man we found to you. Someone will bring you both some food and clean clothes. I'll come back in a few hours to ask more questions. I'm sorry for what grief we've caused but…can't be too careful. By the way, who was the second rider with you two?"

Gabby held her tongue. The sudden shift worried her.

"Alright, don't tell me. Maybe later…but know that Roscrea was under attack and we assumed you were in the group of attackers. My people are the best. They will find her and will try to get information out of her. If she's stubborn and refuses...well, my people are the best."

Gabby frowned but didn't reveal Caitlyn to him. "How long will it take Kane to get here?"

"Not long at all," Jeddrick promised.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Yep. Definitely time to start planning a holiday. Any recommendations?**

Aubrey: Here's some more Gabby :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Gabby sat with her back straight and kept her fingertips resting on the bench. Kane had been taken away when they arrived at…wherever it was they were, and she'd been taken to a small room. She hadn't heard the door lock but heavy footsteps outside told her the place was well guarded. Besides, she didn't know where to go or what to do if she got out anyway.

They'd removed the gag as soon as she sat on the bench. She'd sat still while they waved their hands in front of her face several times, confirming her blindness. They searched her for weapons and then released her hands before leaving. None of them said a word to her. She was sure she'd cry if she tried to speak to them so she'd kept her mouth firmly shut as well.

The door swung open on its well-oiled hinges. Gabby sucked in a sharp breath as she listened to the footsteps of the newcomer walk to the middle of the room. "What's your name?" a male voice demanded.

"Gabby," she answered. The concept of lying had entered her mind but she decided it'd be best to be mostly honest. Besides, Gabby was a common enough name…and she wasn't famous or important enough to be held hostage.

"Your friend claims you are a healer who should be released. Is that true?"

Gabby swallowed hard. "Please don't hurt him."

"Lovers…" the man's voice trailed off. She could feel his breath on her face as he leaned closer. "You're either blind or a damn good actress."

Gabby clenched and unclenched her hands as horrible memory came into her mind's eye. She pushed it aside and maintained focus. "Where am I?'

She flinched as his hand patted hers. "Safe. Don't worry. We don't torture blind healers. Are you really a healer?"

Gabby felt her heart race faster. "I…I'm trained to be a physician's assistant."

"Trained to be…are you or are you not?"

"I…"

"Who was your last patient? Give me a name immediately or I'll give orders for your boyfriend to be beaten."

"Queen Kineta O'Carrick of Hibernia," Gabby answered quickly. She knew Kane would be angry if she gave away valuable information but at the possibility of his being beaten…she couldn't bare tending him as an intensive patient again.

The man leaned away from her. "Queen Kineta?"

Gabby nodded and realized that if the name was gone she might as well give away everything. "I…acted as a midwife."

"Kineta doesn't have a child. She can't carry one to term."

The man didn't use Kineta's title. That fact didn't go unnoticed and set Gabby's nerves into overload. "Who are you?" she asked unsteadily. "Please…let us go…"

"I'm Jeddrick. You're a friend of Kineta's?"

Gabby nodded. "In a way…I assisted her through a difficult time. And she does have a child…"

"Elizabet, the mute girl they adopted."

Gabby decided to play off that. "I know Elizabet as well. She likes Flynn Masque stories…she's got curly hair…she told me it's blonde…she attaches herself to people she trusts."

The man…Jeddrick…paused for several moments. "Prove to me you're a friend of the royal family."

"I…I don't know how…"

"Who are you? How are you linked to them? You seem too young to be a midwife attending the queen…how did you swing that? Are you a spy of some kind?"

"No!" Gabby insisted. "No…I'm from Araluen. I know the royal family there…Prince Ace, he trains under the head healer who I also trained under…we're friends…I…Princess Scout arranged for me and the man I was with to come here. She's a friend as well…"

"Why did she arrange that?"

Gabby swallowed hard. "So we could get married without disapproval."

"Are you married?"

"No…please, we mean no harm…"

She was crying now. She heard Jeddrick's heavy steps pace the room. "Roscrea was attacked. How do you know I'm not the one who attacked it?"

Gabby took a deep breath. "Why would attackers pursue two horses bearing people who are not royal? You can't ransom us. Nobody would pay."

"So I am to believe a blind Araluen healer knows the royal family of Hibernia…you say you're a friend to Princess Scout?"

Gabby nodded. "Yes."

"What are her parents' names?"

"Ranger Liam and Lady Lina," Gabby answered. Common knowledge…no harm there, she assumed.

"And where can I find Ranger Liam and Lady Lina?"

Now Gabby's mind raced for something besides the truth. She knew well the lives of Liam and Lina. She couldn't betray their home. It could endanger too many people. "Araluen," she answered…vague enough.

Jeddrick gave a long pause. "I know Liam and Lina by two different names."

Gabby bit her tongue.

"They were of the Sunrise Warrior Academy…Gabby, you seem like a smart girl. If you prove to me they trust you then I will trust you."

Gabby realized she'd clenched her fists again. She relaxed her hands and sorted her thoughts. The familiar feeling of calm replaced her panic. "Lady Lina's got a twisted foot from being buried by rubble. She uses crutches to get around."

There was a long pause. "A very select group of people know that, but the information comes easily for the right price. Do better."

Gabby thought harder, trying to find something only those who knew Lina's old life would know. It was difficult, as Gabby hadn't met the woman until all that was well behind her. The memory of treating Lina for a nonexistent injury came into her head, when she'd simply wanted to talk to Lina about marriage. Lina had treated herself while Gabby talked…because she was a field medic among other things. Gabby remembered all the patients that came through their medical wing that had been first treated by Lina in the field, how impressive her work was even though it didn't even qualify her to be a nurse in the medical wing. She was a remarkable field medic but terrible healer…mostly because her technique was repetitive. In the field, basic consistent technique saved lives. In the medical wing, basic consistent technique often did more harm than good. A true healer needed to be able to examine for the smallest of injuries whereas a field medic simply treated the obvious and went onto the next task.

"When she sews stitches she doesn't go down far enough…she sews right to left starting down but only goes far enough to close the wound. She leaves the real healing to healers."

Gabby thought about all of the stitches she'd removed that Lina had put in place. She knew Lina made the mistake on purpose. Lina was always nervous about causing more damage than already done so only went far enough rather than as far as truly needed. Sometimes…most times…it was a good thing. Unnecessary scarring could be prevented and while unsecure stitches didn't provide optimal healing, they prevented healers from having to cut the skin back open to flush out the wound.

"Only a healer would know that…and only someone who knows Nerilina would be able to give that sort of information…wait here, Gabby. I'm going to bring the young man we found to you. Someone will bring you both some food and clean clothes. I'll come back in a few hours to ask more questions. I'm sorry for what grief we've caused but…can't be too careful. By the way, who was the second rider with you two?"

Gabby held her tongue. The sudden shift worried her.

"Alright, don't tell me. Maybe later…but know that Roscrea was under attack and we assumed you were in the group of attackers. My people are the best. They will find her and will try to get information out of her. If she's stubborn and refuses, well, my people are the best."

Gabby frowned but didn't reveal Caitlyn to him. "How long will it take Kane to get here?"

"Not long at all," the stranger Jeddrick promised.

* * *

Kane prepared himself to jump the first person that came through the locked iron door of the tiny cell he'd been tossed in, despite knowing he couldn't go through with it. Such an action could put Gabby at risk and, though he was fairly sure he could get out, he couldn't leave without her.

The door opened. A man Kane hadn't yet seen came in with a stern look on his face. "You are a Royal Scout of Araluen, true or false?"

Kane raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you tell me who you are first?"

The man crossed his arms. "You're the prisoner."

Kane remained silent, refusing to give information.

"Fine," the man finally said. "We'll trade. I tell you a piece of information you care about and you answer my questions. Agreed?"

Kane didn't let his expression change.

"The girl you came with. I tell you about her and you tell me what I want to know."

Kane stared hard at the man. "Alright," he agreed. The man may lie but, really, what choice did he have?

"The girl told me her name is Gabby and that she's a healer who tended Queen Kineta. Kineta is an old friend of mine. Now, are you or are you not a scout from Araluen?"

Fair enough. "Yes," Kane answered.

The man nodded. "I'm Jeddrick. Now, this girl, Gabby, she told me your name is Kane. Is that true?"

Kane narrowed his eyes.

"She's in an unlocked room being served a warm meal."

"Yes, my name is Kane."

Jeddrick nodded. "Who are your parents?"

Kane decided to be honest with that question too. "Complicated."

Jeddrick chuckled. "Complicated as in a rebellious Charmer being disgraced on her mission?" Kane swallowed hard. Jeddrick nodded. "Thought so. You look like your mother, Kane."

"Let Gabby go," Kane demanded. He refused to be shaken. "She's done nothing against you."

"So let me get this straight," Jeddrick replied tactfully. "You want me to release a blind girl into a foreign wood where wild animals roam and unfriendly characters are loose?"

"If you hurt her…"

"Don't worry about that, Kane. I've no intention of hurting your fiancé. I'm here to escort you to her. You two will be staying here as guests until it's safe to return you to the castle in Roscrea."

Kane narrowed his eyes. "And where is here?"

Jeddrick motioned for Kane to follow him. Kane obeyed. They walked four doors down the hall and Jeddrick opened another door. Kane expected to see Gabby inside but the room was empty. He looked around at all the chains, trying to figure out what was happening, when Jeddrick said, "This is the room Talia was kept in after a certain weight gain held her execution."

Kane's former confusion was replaced with new uncertainties. "This is the Sunrise Warrior Academy?"

Jeddrick nodded. He shut the door and they walked on down the hallway. "This is what has become of the Sunrise Warrior Academy. Now it's just the Academy of Roscrea. King Sean wanted it to be a type of orphanage and put Kineta in charge of it all. Yudai, you know him as Liam, supported her as a leader. Kineta knew the value of the Warriors and convinced Sean to let her run it the way she wanted. The best of the best soldiers, scouts, archers, agents…you name it. If it has to do with military or national peacekeeping we train the best. In addition to that, we also train and groom students young."

"Child killers?" Kane asked. "That was supposed to be…"

"Our students are either orphans with nowhere else to go or children whose families aren't worth the dirt on our boots. If a child ends up here, there is truly nowhere else for them. And we don't train them the way the Academy did to people like me and your mother. There are no Charmers here, at least not to the extreme Talia was trained. Our children are taught what would eventually give them a prime foundation to be in the king's service…memorization, languages, cultures, creativity…we develop the qualities that are most important to success. The children are only used in the field if no other option is available."

"You send children to battle?"

Jeddrick shook his head. "No, but if one of our agents goes to investigate shady dealings at an inn best to send someone traveling with their child…nobody expects that. And, should our agent be compromised, the child has the skills and tools to travel back here to let us know."

"That's still dangerous," Kane muttered.

"Perhaps, but much less dangerous than the child's former life. We have only lost three children in all these years and two were to a basement grease fire nobody could control. That's a better record than most orphanages, which constantly battle disease."

Kane shrugged. "I guess."

Jeddrick came to another door in a much lighter part of the castle they were in. They were no longer in the dungeon. He opened the door to a small room. Gabby sat on a bench on one side of a table with her hands resting flat on the table. In front of her was an untouched bowl of beef and onion stew with a cup turned upside down next to a pitcher of water.

"Haven't eaten?" Jeddrick asked.

Gabby stood up when he addressed her. Her fingers trembled slightly and her face was lined with worry. Kane couldn't take it. He was at her side in three big steps and wrapped his arms around her body. "Gab," he whispered.

"Kane!" she gasped. She ran her palms up his torso to his shoulders and finally pressed them to his face. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," he promised. Kane kept Gabby securely at his side as he looked back to Jeddrick. "How long will we be here?"

"As soon as it is safe the two of you may leave. I'll even provide you with a guide to Roscrea. As for the third person in your party, she's escaped. We sent trackers after her. If you two can provide us with any information about the girl that would help us to get her here without force, now's the time."

Kane squeezed Gabby's shoulder. "Do you trust them?" he asked her softly.

Gabby nodded. "They've given us no reason not to."

He paused a few more moments before answering. "Her name is Caitlyn," he told Jeddrick. "Her parents are Liam and Lina."

Jeddrick nodded. "Thank you. Someone will show the two of you to beds when they are available."

Once alone, Kane kissed Gabby. "Did he hurt you?" he asked with slight anger in his voice. "If he did…"

"I'm fine," Gabby promised. "Kane, Caitlyn's out there by herself."

Kane kissed her. "I know. Don't worry about her, Gab. Something like this was bound to happen to her sooner or later."

"That doesn't make me feel better," Gabby muttered.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Yep. Definitely time to start planning a holiday. Any recommendations?**

Aubrey: The Academy couldn't go away completely :) It will be more prominent as the stories go on.

TheRanger'sDaughter: This is in response to your Chapter 6 review: Flanagan's Lost Stories and Royal Ranger aren't taken into account for this fanfic, as I wrote it before they were published.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Scout walked with Warden through the castle. They'd returned a few hours ago. The people that invaded had been looking for someone in the royal family, obviously, and since they were all hidden quickly the invaders cleared off before they were caught. They'd first checked on Scout's cousins. Kineta and Gabe were both fine. Gabe even slept through most of the ordeal. Sean got into a fight and sustained a deep gash down his side in the struggle, but it wasn't life-threatening and he resumed duties almost immediately. Elizabet now was with her mother and baby brother chattering away about caterpillars.

"Why can't they find Caitlyn?" Scout whispered. "What if…"

"Kane and Gabby are missing too. Kane was charged with their protection. He'll take care of Caitlyn," Warden assured her. "They weren't granted Hibernian protection because we were spread too thin. I'll bet Kane took the girls somewhere safe and is keeping them there until he is absolutely certain it's alright to come back."

Scout crossed her arms. "But what if…"

"Tomorrow there will be a public appearance made by you and your cousins to announce the new birth. Kane will hear about it and be back shortly. Don't worry, Scout."

"That doesn't keep me from worrying, you know."

Warden shrugged. "Worth a shot."

Scout sighed heavily. She leaned against a window. "She's my little sister, Warden. I was supposed to look after her."

Warden shook his head. "You did nothing wrong. Your mother knew Kane and Gabby were coming. I'm sure she expected as much from Kane as she did you when it comes to Caitlyn's protection, and he is taking care of her. You know as well as I he won't let anything bad happen to her."

Scout looked out as the rain began starting up again. "I hope they're alright."

* * *

Caitlyn's stomach rumbled. She had no idea what she was doing and, at this point, couldn't pretend to. She'd began riding in what she thought was the direction of Roscrea but had no way of being certain. She had no map and no travelers to ask directions from. Some long ago lesson from who-knows-who told her she should strictly ration her food. There was no telling how long she'd be lost.

Only, Caitlyn wasn't really sure how to properly ration. She knew what they were, of course. When her family traveled together her parents had food separated into 'ration' packs and the daughters were never allowed to take food from a pack that wasn't designated for that specific meal. But dividing herself? Caitlyn had assisted her mother in the task before but never went about it on her own. And strict rations were completely foreign to her. She had no idea how to divide her food to make it stretch as long as possible.

The horse was easy enough to care for. Caitlyn shared the oats and allowed plenty of time to graze. She decided to take another break when an inviting looking berry bush came up on the trail she'd been sticking to the past hour. Caitlyn remember her parents' rules when traveling well. The ration packets were strictly off limits but treats they found along the way? Those were fair game. Caitlyn dismounted and loosened the saddle. Once that was taken care of she began searching for the ripest berries she could find. After collecting a handful she sat with her back to a tree and held one up to examine it.

The berry was such a lovely color. Caitlyn smiled and let it play through her fingers to admire the food farther. She turned it in the light, trying to place exactly what the berry was. After a few moments she shrugged and held it up to her lips.

"Do you know what you're about to eat?"

Caitlyn pulled the berry back and darted her eyes around to place a source. They settled on a strangely dressed woman who melted from the trees. "Who are you?" Caitlyn called out.

"The better question is who you are," the woman called back. "Well?"

Caitlyn stood up and went over to her horse and lied through the skin of her teeth…just the way her mother had taught her. "I'm a Courier for the Weis Trading Company of Araluen. I'm here to collect reports for my employer. And you?"

The Weis Trading Company was a very real business whose employees were never uniformed or marked in any way. Their leader, Theo Weis, had been driven half-mad after being abandoned on an island as a sailor and, despite being among the richest merchants in Araluen, was paranoid of betrayal. The company's private couriers and transportation crews were sworn to secrecy, carried all information even mildly important in their heads or on paper in a code they didn't even know, and were famously either too young or too old to be considered other places. Lina had drilled the lie into both Scout and Caitlyn the moment they were old enough to be able to pass as one of the private couriers.

The uniformed woman crossed her arms and leaned against a tree. There was something strangely familiar about her but Caitlyn just couldn't quite place it. "I am Janelle."

Caitlyn gave a short curtsy anybody in a merchant's service would know. "Katy."

"You'd best drop the berries. They're meant for healing, not eating."

Caitlyn studied them. "How so?"

"Well, if you crush them into juice and thicken over a flame with milk it becomes a good way to cool burns and fight infection. But if you eat them, well, the other popular use is flushing out a person's insides when they eat or drink something they shouldn't."

Caitlyn threw the berries down. "How would you know?"

Janelle came closer. Caitlyn guessed she could be in her early thirties to late forties…about the same age as her parents. "I'm an herbalist for the medical wing of Blarney Castle."

Explained the odd uniform. Suddenly Caitlyn could make sense of all the odd pockets and fastenings. "Perhaps you can help me," Caitlyn said, still lying. "I'm a little lost…my horse took off and we got too far away from the main trail. This is my first trip to Hibernia and I'm afraid I don't know the way."

The horse threw its head in irritation of being unrightfully blamed.

"Well," Janelle said, "Where is it you want to go?"

"Roscrea."

Janelle shook her head. "You're going the wrong way for Roscrea, dear girl. I'd say that's about three or four day journey from here."

Caitlyn's heart sank. All this time and she'd been going the wrong way. "Well, if you point me…"

"You're barely a child. I can't turn you away to fend yourself out here. Come, you may accompany me back to Blarney and spend the night. There's always a caravan of traders heading to Roscrea. You may join one of them."

Caitlyn narrowed her eyes. The age-old rule to never trust a stranger whispered in the back of her head but her family had always taught her to trust instinct, not what was popular. Janelle seemed harmless, aside from a very sharp knife that hung on her belt, and it was common for people to help a merchant's employees…especially those under Theo Weiss, who was as famous for generosity as paranoia. "Alright," she agreed.

* * *

Gabby stood with her hands folded tightly next to an open window. She heard footsteps join her. It wasn't Kane's familiar gait so she straightened up formally. The light boots stopped just a few paces from where she was. "Gabby, right?"

Gabby nodded. "You're Jeddrick."

"Good memory. Are you fully blind? Like, in the dark?"

"Yes."

"Were you born that way?"

"I got sick when I was a child. It took my sight."

Jeddrick's boots paced to the other side of the room. "We're separated from the city and don't get to hear much news, but Kineta's a close friend of mine. I managed to learn a blind physician's assistant saved both her and her son. You claim to be that person, don't you?"

Gabby swallowed hard and nodded. "That's what they're saying, sir. I don't think I did anything special."

Jeddrick chuckled. "Are you good at using your imagination, Gabby?"

Gabby paused. "Well…I'm blind, sir…"

"Fair enough. Imagine this. A young woman tricks everyone she's ever cared about into thinking she's dead. Then she leaves her home and travels to a place she's never even visited. There she goes from a faceless drifter to savior of a kingdom. Know anyone like that?"

Gabby realized the question was probably rhetorical but answered anyway. "Lady Lina."

Jeddrick seemed to consider that for a few moments. "Nerilina was a princess."

"A princess nobody knew about until after she arrived."

Jeddrick laughed. "Fair argument, but the same could be made for Araluen's Queen Cassandra. Did she not play a key role in saving Nihon-Ja while posing as a maid in her youth?"

Gabby shrugged. "So the stories go."

"People like Nerilina and Cassandra are special by birth. They are thrown into opportunities to step up and be important because of lineage."

"Lady Lina isn't royal anymore. She lives in a small house and…"

"She's royal, she just chooses to ignore it. I'm not discrediting their work. It's amazing. I've seen firsthand what each of them are willing to go through. They're both incredible people. But there are other people out there who aren't royal who rise above expectation."

Gabby ran her finger along the window's ledge. "I don't understand."

"We live in a time where expectations are greatly influenced by birth. When you're born a nobody, you have no expectations but with the right training and right circumstances you become more…and even though you have no expectations you do something surprising and suddenly everyone thinks it's amazing but really you've been trained to do it."

Gabby let the words sink in. "I still don't understand, sir."

Jeddrick took two steps towards her. "Gabby you were trained to save people, right?"

"Yes."

"So you don't think it's all that impressive that you saved people."

Gabby frowned. "I…Queen Kineta and Prince Gabe are important, but…"

"It's the same as Kineta's role in uniting Hibernia and Talia's role in…well, who can count how much good she did as a Charmer behind closed doors. But each of them was trained for those things and one has become a queen and the other…do you know much about Talia?"

Gabby shook her head. "Just that she's Kane's birthmother."

Jeddrick touched Gabby's hand. "I've tried to get Talia to come here to work for us for years, but she couldn't bring herself to come back. I also tried to convince Liam and Lina."

"Their loyalty is to Araluen."

"Their loyalty is to their family. They value Araluen because it was safer for their daughters to grow up there than here in Hibernia, where people would go after their titles."

Gabby tucked hair behind her ear. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Gabby, the people trained here are the elite of all sectors of Hibernia, save the merchants."

"You're like Rangers?" Gabby asked.

"Agents," he corrected. "That's what we call ourselves. And no, we're not like Rangers. We're quite different, actually…we train more than just peacekeepers, archers, and spies."

Gabby never truly had a healthy awareness of who Rangers were until her relationship with Kane, but it was deep enough for her to take offense. "They are more than that."

"Of course they are. Gabby I want to offer you a job."

Gabby clenched her fists. "A job?"

"You're a talented healer. You didn't break under the pressure of tending such a sensitive patient, nor did you break when you were brought here."

"Shouldn't you be out looking for Caitlyn?" Gabby asked.

"My best people are on it. Think about the offer, Gabby. We need more on our medical staff and you seem to fit the bill."

The door opened again. "Gabby?" Kane's familiar voice asked. "Everything alright?"

She nodded. "Yes. Jeddrick was telling me about the medical wing here."

Kane crossed over to Gabby and slipped his arm around her possessively. "Any news on Caitlyn?"

Jeddrick shook his head. "The minute I know something the two of you will be notified. I've duties to tend. I think you'll have little trouble seeing yourselves to the dining hall. Dinner will be served soon."

Gabby waited until the door had shut behind him to turn in Kane's arms. "He offered me a job here."

There was a long pause. "Why? I mean, you are a good healer and all Gab, but…"

"I don't know. I'm worried."

Kane hugged her tightly. "I'll take care of you."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: That moment you realize you are as addicted to caffeine as Rangers, but don't consider yourself to have an addictive personality...**

Aubrey: What if they lived in Roscrea? What would Gabby's mother say about that? What would Roman say about it?

TheRanger'sDaughter: You are catching up slowly but surely :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

After tending their horses, Caitlyn followed Janelle through the hallways of Blarney Castle. The entire place seemed off.

"What is Blarney Castle?" she asked. She'd visited several castles as the daughter of a Ranger and Battalion lady. Blarney Castle's architecture was impressive enough to rival Castle Araluen, but no one coat of arms decorated the hallways.

"One of the Old Kings ruled from here," Janelle answered. "When he died King Sean appointed Sir Aiden to be the lord of the realm. King Sean is usually good about finding an heir who is popular with the locals to put in charge, but Old King Brynn had no heirs. None that could be tracked or made certain of anyway. Instead King Sean spoke to our representatives and held a great tournament to determine which of their eligible suggestions would take over our leadership. Sir Aiden proved himself many times over."

Caitlyn skipped a little to make up the pause in her pace. "How did Old King Brynn die?"

Janelle turned down another hallway. "Hunting wound. So tell me, what business do you have in Roscrea?"

"Just that. Business," Caitlyn replied. "When can we go to Roscrea?"

"Tomorrow morning we'll search for a caravan. Until then, you're welcome to stay here." Janelle walked through a small doorway that led to a tiny apartment. "You can take the patient's bed," Janelle offered, pointing to a narrow rope frame covered with a straw mattress. "Rest up, child."

Caitlyn set her pack down and watched as Janelle disappeared through the only other door in the small space. She wondered exactly how difficult it would be to slip out after Janelle fell asleep. She didn't like being behind closed doors with only strangers.

* * *

Scout sat across from Kineta in the special attic they shared high in a tower. Neither had grown up as royalty, and when running the country became too much they'd escape to the tiny room for peace. Kineta cradled sleeping Gabe in her arms. "Scout, I need you to do something," Kineta said as she gazed out the stained glass window.

"Is everything alright?" Scout asked as she took note of Kineta's tone.

"Kane, Gabby, and Caitlyn are still missing."

Scout narrowed her eyes. "But…I thought…"

"I'm uneasy about it same as you. If it were anyone but you your mother would agree that the queen of this country should have field experience, and…well…I can't formally dispatch those in our service to find the three. I'd go myself, but…I've finally got Gabe. I can't put him in danger."

"So you're dispatching the princess?" Scout asked with a small smile.

"Just the crown one," Kineta laughed. "You and your guard, Warden."

Scout frowned. "Just us?"

"Well, Araluen has planted Rangers in its allied countries to act as a sort of warrior-diplomat. Ours arrived while we were all scattered. I think he'll join you."

"Who is it?"

Kineta rocked her son. "Daniel Treaty."

Scout's heart fell. "Daniel?"

"Yes. You two are friends, aren't you?"

Scout gave the forced smile. "Of course."

"It was brought to my attention a while ago that you were once interested in both of the boys. Is that true?"

Scout felt her face turn as red as Kineta's hair.

"I suppose so. This will be good for you, Scout. You need to be able to hide your emotions and keep them capped off until an appropriate time."

"Can't I just go look for my sister alone?"

Kineta shook her head. "I will give you some good news. You're off the hook for Kane and Gabby's wedding."

"I'd rather plan the wedding."

Kineta raised her eyebrows. "Once you would have done anything to get out of planning the wedding."

"I take that back."

"Lots of lessons to be learned then."

* * *

Kane kissed Gabby's cheek. "Think about the job, Gab?"

She nodded. He brought his hands under hers and rested them on her hips.

"I'm staying with you." Gabby slid her fingers up to Kane's elbows as she spoke. "Your life is in Araluen, and so is mine."

Kane kissed her again. "You understand what you'd be giving up? This job can give you so much more than what you'll find in Araluen, Gabby."

"I'd be giving up people I love and a place I know. Really, Kane…I don't want to have to learn such a new place all over again. Let's just get back to Roscrea, get married, and go home."

"I can't leave without Caitlyn. If Jeddrick's people can't find her then the moment you're safe in Roscrea I'm going to find her, alright?"

Gabby nodded. "Alright."

Kane kissed her again. "Maybe I should have bribed Lucy to start moving your things into my apartment while we're gone. Your parents won't be happy with this."

Gabby hugged him tightly. "There's nothing left there that I can't do without. Everything I value is still in Scout's room in Roscrea."

Jeddrick cleared his throat. Kane met the man's gaze and nodded while Gabby simply fell silent. "I received a report that the girl Caitlyn has been spotted and is being tracked."

"Good. Where is she?" Kane asked.

"Blarney. Have you heard of it?"

Kane shook his head. "Should I?"

"Thought your mother would have told you about it at some point. Your birthmother, that is."

Kane felt Gabby's fingers lace through his fingers with reassurance. "Why would she have told me?"

"The Old King of Blarney was an enemy of the Academy because he backed the King of Clonmel. Blarney and Clonmel were close allies back then. They probably would have combined leadership if one wasn't so afraid of being overtaken by the other. The Academy wanted Hibernia to unite under the leadership of Clonmel because they had Princess Nerilina, Old King Ferris's daughter, tucked behind their walls. Just before they decided to attack the Araluen Rangers, mainly Ferris's brother Halt for treachery and starting something they couldn't contain, the Academy decided to send a Charmer to Blarney. There were rumors that a series of swift advances to the northern and southern borders were being ordered and what better way to find out than by putting pretty face in front of the King of Blarney himself?"

"So you're saying that the Old King of Blarney might be my father?" Kane asked. Jeddrick nodded.

"She never told you?"

Kane shook his head. For a moment he felt emptied of everything that made him Kane O'Carrick, but then he realized he was Kane O'Carrick, not Kanelo…whatever Talia's surname was. That, and Gabby's reassuring touch as she kept both her hands on his arm, grounded him. "Halt's my father."

Jeddrick leaned against the doorway. "If that's true then you could challenge Princess Scout for the throne when the time comes. There are a lot of people who don't want to be under such high leadership of a woman. If people find out that Halt formally adopted you and that you're his heir, they may just try to force you into that position."

Kane shook his head. "I don't want it, and honestly my loyalty isn't with Hibernia. The only reason I want this country to do well is because of its treaty with Araluen."

"Then I suggest you find a new last name and talk to that father of yours about formally separating himself from you."

Kane's eyes widened. "What?"

"Look son, whatever happens behind closed doors happens behind closed doors. Halt wants to leave all his things to you? Fine. On paper he leaves everything to Gabby. Halt wants to be grandfather to your children? Fine, have them call him something besides 'Grandfather' that can easily be overlooked. It could be as ridiculous as Sean and Kineta's adoption of Scout, but it'd be formal and that's what counts."

Kane glanced over to Gabby even though she didn't glance back. She simply rested her chin on his shoulder and whispered, "Maybe a different last name would be good. I don't want a bunch of lies to tangle you up in a mess that would go against Scout."

"Scout's my cousin. I'd never go against her," Kane said firmly.

Jeddrick shook his head. "People don't need you to unite beneath you and start fighting. They just need your name. That's why the Academy rallied under the hope of Princess Nerilina's reign even when she was a captive of Nihon-Ja for three years. Now, if you two are ready, horses are waiting to carry us to Roscrea."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Old Readers: As you reread this and you notice parts you weren't so fond of last round are coming up, do you start skipping chapters until the part is passed?**

Aubrey: They're working on that. Promise.

TheRanger'sDaughter: Sometimes I read your reviews and they kind of match where I am currently in the story, but are obviously off on some key detail, and I think, "Huh? Did I really miss my mark that badly?"...and then I check the chapter for the review and remember, "Oh. Right. Chapter 10. That one." Your predictions are fun to read. I mean, everyone's predictions are fun to read, but I love how you point out specifics that either match what happens in the future or are so far removed it's almost like an inside joke...only you haven't read this before and the joke is on me.

RedRebel: I believe when I first wrote these someone said something about there not being enough drama...so I cranked it up and here it is.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Caitlyn laced up her boots and quietly fastened her cloak over her shoulders. She took a deep breath as she eyed the door Janelle had disappeared through over an hour ago. She hadn't been listening closely enough to know if her companion had gone to bed or not but she was sure Janelle was no longer paying attention to her. She picked up her pack and made sure all its fastenings were closed. She'd never really ever been taught how to slip out of a room quietly, though she'd watched Scout do it enough times on those middle-of-the-night hunting trips. The goal was to move quietly first and then quickly once clear of hearing range. She'd copied the tactics on occasion sneaking out to go hunting with Mason. He'd given her pointers from time to time, but never sat down and taught her.

Caitlyn walked as though she had nothing to hide towards the stables. Surely young girls walking with quick steps at late hours was typical. It surely was at both Castle Araluen and Redmont Castle. The people in Blarney didn't seem to take much notice of her. She darted off to the stables and found her horse sleeping in a stall on the far right. She retrieved her saddle and threw it up earning her an annoyed look from the horse.

"Sorry," she apologized, "But we have to get back to Roscrea."

Caitlyn took the reins of her horse and led him from the stable to the street. She stayed on foot until she reached the gate. The gatekeeper eyed her warily. Caitlyn gulped. She hadn't considered the gate being closed.

"Who goes there?" he demanded in a raspy voice.

"Katy Whitley, sir," she answered.

"What are you doing trying to leave the city, girl?"

Caitlyn's mind raced, but sadly not fast enough. The man marched his way up to her and grabbed her hair in his fist.

"Serving girl trying to run? You should have more sense than to use a public gate, you wench. Who do you work for?"

"I…"

"Answer me!"

"I…"

A new voice came from behind Caitlyn. It sounded strangely familiar though she couldn't place it right away. "She's with me. Release her or I'll scream."

* * *

Scout kept her lips tightly pursed together as she rode between Daniel and Warden. Daniel seemed to enjoy the tension while Warden squirmed in it. She hated the silence but didn't want to talk either. Scout hated Kineta. She must have done this on purpose.

They came to an outskirts city and slowed. It was here Kineta and Talia advised they collect information. It was a Ranger's job, but Warden was a local and Scout wasn't about to leave the two alone together. Daniel, however, gave her no choice.

"You should stay with the horses, Cassie."

Cassie: the false name that had been bestowed upon her before leaving Roscrea. It was homage to Queen Cassandra of Araluen, but still Scout felt uneasy with it. Her true name was both too uncommon and could be easily mistaken as a title, which would prompt a slew of undesirable attention. Cassie drew less attention and never felt like a good fit.

Scout scowled, though knew she had no choice but to listen to him. Daniel was older and far more experienced with this sort of thing. Scout knew she couldn't keep relying on the fact she was a Ranger's daughter to lead in this type of situation. After all, Daniel was both a Ranger and a Ranger's son.

"Fine," she muttered even though Daniel and Warden were already disappearing into a tavern. Scout patted Swift's nose. "I bet I've traveled more than him, even if he is a Ranger."

Swift just tossed her head and nuzzled Scout's shoulder. Scout retrieved three apples from her saddlebags and let each of the horses have a treat. It seemed like hours before the men came back, though the sun told her it'd barely been just one. "None of them were helpful," Warden scowled. "Waste of time and gold."

"I'm sure the royal purse can afford it," Daniel shrugged. "We'll just try again somewhere else."

Four more unsuccessful trips to another tavern and three inns later, Scout put her foot down. "You two should just separate and go to different places. Look, I'll watch the horses. You two split up and meet back here for dinner. This is ridiculous."

Of course, once the two elites were working alone trying to outdo the other, progress was made. Scout wanted to believe they'd simply both lucked out but the nagging feeling that at all the other places there had been a rivalry hindering performance.

"So, we know a uniformed Araluen Royal Scout and a blonde girl were taken west," Scout repeated after listening to each of them. "Sounds like Kane and Gabby, but what about Caitlyn?"

"Maybe they know," Daniel replied as he took a drink from his canteen. "Either way, we have a lead to them and none to Kate. We've got to take what we can get. Kane can help us once we find him anyway."

"More Araluens interfering with Hibernian business," Warden muttered.

"Warden," Scout gently scolded when Daniel's eyes flashed with frustration. He fastened the topper back onto his canteen.

"Let's head west."

"They said that they were taken to an old castle west of Roscrea," Warden repeated. "You know what that is?"

Daniel and Scout stared at him. Warden just shook his head.

"The Academy of Roscrea. It's that place that used to house Her Grace Kineta, Lady Lina, Ranger Liam, Lady Talia, and all of them. It's where Warriors were trained."

Both Daniel and Scout raised their eyebrows. "Hm," Daniel said after a while. "Well I guess things just got a little more interesting."

* * *

Kane tried not to make it too obvious how much he enjoyed having Gabby's arms around his waist as they rode with Jeddrick towards Roscrea. Now, in the light without anyone pursuing them, the ride was actually enjoyable. Thick green moss covered almost everything and the trees grew up so tall he could barely see the sky between them. Wildlife flustered around the trail and the birds sang above their heads.

What little distrust he still had for Jeddrick vanished as they came upon the clearing of trees to reveal the castle of Roscrea nestled at the bank of a huge lake. Kane had to admit, it was truly a breathtaking structure, built in line with the cliffs and rocks rather than on top of them. It must have taken several lifetimes to create such a place.

They rode through the open main gate. Guards seemed to recognize Jeddrick, or at least his uniform, and let him pass without question. Jeddrick led them all the way to the upper court, where an impressive system of runners had already alerted Sean to important visitors. Kane made it his personal mission to figure out exactly how Roscrea's system of informants went. They were much more efficient than Araluen's.

"Where's Caitlyn?" Sean demanded as the three dismounted.

"We got separated," Kane answered honestly. "But this man…"

"She's in Blarney," Jeddrick cut him off. "I've got people after her. She'll be back in no time, Your Grace."

Sean shook his head. "How did she end up in Blarney?" He ran his fingers through his hair as his eyes bore into Kane. "You understand her parents won't like this, right?"

"We were being pursued and about to be caught," Kane explained. "Better they just get Gabby and me than all of us."

"So you let a fourteen year old girl go running around unfamiliar land alone? Really?"

"I wouldn't call the child incapable, Your Grace," Jeddrick said with a short shake of his head. "She evaded my people with as much natural talent as her father."

"I thought Lina was the evader."

"Lina always got caught. Liam had to rescue her."

"She got caught when she was with that Academy because she was told to do her job or die trying."

Kane cleared his throat. "When can we go look for Caitlyn?"

"We've already sent off Scout, Warden, and Ranger Daniel to find them."

"Daniel's here?" Kane couldn't help feeling mildly surprised but Sean just nodded.

"Shortly after you all boarded a ship to come here Araluen decided to offer the services of a Ranger to a few of its allied countries. The Ranger would act as on-hand intelligence and Araluen's eyes. Ranger Daniel Treaty came to us and we accepted his service."

Kane raised an eyebrow. "So…Scout, Warden, and Daniel are traveling together? Alone?"

"I didn't think it a good idea either but I trust my wife's decision." Sean nodded towards Gabby though he looked at Kane. "Always trust her. That's my marriage advice to you. Even if she's wrong, you'd best pretend she's right."

"I should join them," Kane said after a few moments. "Is there someone who can point me in the direction they went?"

Sean pointed down towards the beach where Kane could just make out a smaller market village in the distance. "They went to collect information from taverns that direction. Where they go from there is anyone's guess."

Kane nodded. He kissed Gabby's cheek and looked back to Sean. "Is there someone to make sure she's taken care of until I get back?"

Sean nodded. "My wife and I thought this may come up. We'd like to offer Gabby Scout's room and staff until she returns. Anything you need, just ask them."

"What?" Gabby exclaimed. "No. I can't…"

"When Scout's not here they all attend her lady-in-waiting who acts as a double if people need to believe Scout's actually here in Roscrea. There's no such need at the moment and the girl is off visiting her family anyway. Scout's personal maid, Kelly, has been making sure Scout's quarters are kept up but aside from that all she does is act as a guide for castle visitors who don't know their way around. She's eager to have someone to serve again. I believe she's a friend of sorts to Scout, and you'd be doing both of them a favor to let her serve you."

Gabby just shook her head. "I don't need servants."

"Gab," Kane said gently. "If Scout were here you know you'd be staying with her in the room anyway. Just do it."

"I can stay in the quarters of your medical wing staff," Gabby insisted.

Sean sighed. "I hate to use this against you, but Gabby you have no idea where the medical wing is. You're sort of stuck wherever you're led."

Kane smiled and nodded with approval. The king seemed relieved that Kane didn't jump to defend Gabby from the low strike. Sean gestured to a friendly looking young girl wearing a plain green dress and white apron. She stepped forward with a smile on her face and full attention on Gabby.

"Hello, miss. I'm Kelly. We've met before briefly."

"Kelly will show you to the room," Sean said as Kane guided Gabby's hand to Kelly's arm. Kelly gave them a short curtsy and chatted to Gabby politely as she led her away. "As for you, Kane, I sent for new provisions to replace your depleted ones. They should be here any moment, as well as a fresh horse."

"I'll keep the one I've got," Kane insisted quickly. The only friend Kane spent more time with than Gabby was his horse. Royal Scouts didn't typically have special relationships with their horses. That was more of a Ranger thing, but…well, Kane had been raised by a Ranger.

"As you wish. Jeddrick, I believe Kineta would like to see you before you disappear again."

Jeddrick nodded. "Just point me towards her."

Sean nodded to Kane one last time. "Good luck."

Kane, after collecting the new packs and letting his horse take a long drink from a nearby trough, mounted up and rode off towards the village Sean had pointed out.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I'm going to start using the notes to share quotes again. Today's may be used as a weapon against dimwits who believe literature is 'boring', 'a waste of time', or 'not as important as sports'.**

 **Idiots.**

 **"Only the very weak-minded refuse to be influenced by literature and poetry." -Cassandra Clare**

Aubrey: Nice guesses, but not quite ;)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Caitlyn felt an iron grip on her arm. She yelped as she was jerked back to the hooded person's side. "Thank you for catching her for me, sir."

The voice was female. Caitlyn still couldn't quite pick out who the voice belonged to but it wasn't Hibernian. She winced as she was jerked down an alleyway. "Who are you?" Caitlyn demanded.

"Hush."

Caitlyn really didn't see how she had much choice. The person took the reins from her hands and handed them off to the stable boy of an inn they'd come to. Caitlyn was pushed inside, down the hall, and into a dark room.

"Look what I found at the gate," Caitlyn's captor muttered in a low, annoyed voice. She put down her hood and Caitlyn recognized the woman immediately. Her heart fell. It was Lady Evie from the Charmed Battalion in Araluen. Her heart fell even more when she saw who Evie had spoken to.

"Caitlyn? Where's Scout?" Lina demanded. She sat on a bed stretching the leg with her twisted foot out next to her while she tucked the other in close. Papers were scattered around her, as though she were reviewing records.

Caitlyn took a deep breath. "Um…in Roscrea, I think."

"Why is she not with you?"

Caitlyn bit her tongue hard before answering. "There was an attack on the castle and we got separated."

"Mhm," Lina said as she crossed her arms. "And Kane?"

"Um…" Caitlyn began, "He, Gabby, and I got out but some people chased us. We were about to be caught so we separated. Kane and Gabby went one way and I went the other."

"And you ended up in Blarney?"

Caitlyn nodded. "I thought I was going towards Roscrea. Are you mad at me, Mama?"

Lina was quiet for several moments. "Not until we see Kane and your sister. Evie, I'm going to escort my daughter back to Roscrea. You think you can handle things here on your own?"

Evie nodded. "All we've got left are two to track down and question. I can take care of it and meet you in Roscrea."

"Thanks. Caitlyn, follow me."

"She came on a horse," Evie added as Lina gathered her pack and crutches. "It's in the stall next to ours."

* * *

Scout, Warden, and Daniel reined back as they reached a large castle. Scout, for a moment, thought about all the stories she'd heard from her family about the Academy. She could see young archers outside in a field practicing with targets of varying size and distances. Unlike the targets in Araluen training, these had no mark or bulls-eyes. After riding up a little farther she realized the marks were on the back to be inspected after shooting. It really was a better way to check accuracy. Scout glanced over at Daniel, wondering if he was taking mental notes. She was sure he wasn't in Hibernia long-term and even if he was he'd still travel back for the annual Gathering. The target being on the back out of view of the students was a good training technique Rangers could benefit from.

A tall, obnoxiously physically fit woman came out to meet them at the gate. Her hair was braided in the unusual way Scout had seen her mother and Talia do several times. She wore a fitted tunic with four inch strips of cloth over the tops of her shoulders instead of sleeves and comfortable-looking leggings with black leather boots laced almost to her knees.

"Who are you?" the woman demanded. She nodded to Warden. "You in King Sean's service?"

"How'd you know?" Warden asked with surprise in his voice. Scout and Daniel just shook their heads at his ignorance. So much for his search-and-rescue-turned-guard instincts, but Scout was curious as to how the woman recognized Warden as well. None of them wore uniforms or anything that would mark them from the castle. At least, not that they were aware of.

"Ring."

All their eyes went to Warden's hand. Sure enough, he'd forgotten the slender signet ring of a castle guard. It was as natural for a guard to wear the ring as it was for a Ranger to carry a silver oak leaf.

"So, castle guard," the woman went on. She scanned Daniel and Scout, making both of them uncomfortable. "Which of you is he protecting?" Her eyes settled on Scout. "The man who forgot to shave and whose hair looks as though it's never seen soap, or the girl whose poise is almost perfect and wears a simple dress cut out of fine material."

Scout glanced at Daniel. Sure, his face wasn't cleanly shaven but he didn't have a beard. His mother hated how her husband and sons looked with them and Daniel, despite other things, had deep respect for his mother. Or fear of their grandmother who thought only Halt could pull it off…whichever of them was around at the time.

"Don't play games with me," the woman said as she crossed her arms. With her firm stance Scout could see how heavily armed the woman was…and how completely unnecessary half of them were if she were well-trained with her physique.

"I'm Ranger Daniel of Araluen," Daniel finally spoke up. "This is Guard Warden and Princess Scout. We've come looking for a couple of our friends who came through here."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Describe them."

"Well…it's a man and woman. The man's a Royal Scout of Araluen. He's got…"

"The woman's blind," Scout cut him off. "That should narrow things down quite a bit."

The woman's eyes pierced into Scout's. "Prove you're the princess."

Scout shook her head. "I've brought no marks with me and besides, did you not already conclude that Warden's a castle guard? Daniel's probably got his leaf if…"

"The men can prove who they are but you are the only one in this party with any real authority, if you're the princess that is. We don't take orders from Rangers or guards. If your boyfriends want to challenge that, I invite them to try. The crown princess, however, I'll deal with. So, dear, prove you are Princess Scout."

Scout thought for several moments. "My surname before Sean and Kineta formally took me into their household was Leaf. It was given to my father by the Araluens."

The woman nodded. "Fair enough. Your friends aren't here. They left this morning to return to Roscrea."

Daniel sighed with impatience. "So we've just come in a circle then?"

"Afraid so, Daniel Treaty."

Daniel narrowed his eyes at her. "How did you…"

"I was part of the group led by her father," the woman pointed to Scout, "To rescue Araluen and unite Hibernia. In one of the final rounds that doubled as a rescue mission of her mother and who is now Araluen's queen I was shifted into a unit led by your father." The woman's finger shifted to Daniel. "He got as many of our names as possible before we left. Just in case, you know."

Scout had always been as comfortable with Daniel's parents as her own, and vice versa. All the Leaf and Treaty children had been. More than once Will and Lina or Liam and Alyss would be paired up and sent off on some task so the households more or less combined. It was just how things were, but direct work under the leadership of their parents from before they were born was different. Meeting someone who worked in that sort of condition was rare.

"We'll just be on our way then," Warden said. "Thanks for your help."

The woman nodded. "May grace be with you in whatever it is you three are doing."

Scout glanced at Daniel. He just shook his head and, with Warden guiding the way, the three turned their horses back to Roscrea.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: "In spite of everything, I still believe people are really good at heart." -Anne Frank**

Aubrey: Nope. I assure you, Finley's gone.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Caitlyn frowned as she followed her mother's horse. It was dark, but Lina hadn't taught either of her daughters to be scared of night. Caitlyn trusted her horse to stay with her mother's so her mind wandered absently. It wasn't really her fault Lina was there. It wasn't her fault she was on her own or that she was making her way through unknown territory. But, at the same time, it wasn't Kane or Scout's fault either. Caitlyn didn't want them to be in trouble and, somehow, she couldn't help but feel that it was her fault they'd have to face her mother's anger when they reunited. She'd been caught.

"Mama," Caitlyn said after several minutes.

"Hush," Lina snapped. Caitlyn had never heard her mother sound so harsh. At least, not towards her. She tried not to think about it too much as several more minutes passed.

"Mama," she tried again.

"Caitlyn, don't speak."

"But…"

Caitlyn didn't see her mother take her horse's reins but suddenly felt the animal lurch forward into full speed. Caitlyn gasped with surprise and grabbed onto the mane. "Mama!"

"Hush!" Lina hissed. Caitlyn closed her eyes as her mother guided them. When she opened them she had barely a second to duck as they darted beneath a low tree.

"Mama, I can handle myself," Caitlyn promised. "Please, we can go faster if I ride alone."

Caitlyn gasped as they jumped a fallen log, her mother still in control of both horses.

"Mama, let me have the reins!"

"Take them."

Caitlyn took the reins the moment her mother released them and guided the horse to follow her mother's without hesitation. She reined when Lina reined and turned when she turned. The sun was rising before Caitlyn could think but when she did think she turned in her saddle to see who was after them. All Caitlyn saw were trees.

Caitlyn reined back. Her mother made a sharp circle and returned to her daughter at a trot. Caitlyn just stared at her mother. "What was that?"

"When your sister was a toddler some very bad people invaded our cabin and took all of us hostage, even Scout. Will saved her from actually being taken away, but they had her in their arms."

"Mama, I'm fine. I didn't get caught."

"But Kane and Gabby did. You could have."

Caitlyn nodded. "But I didn't. I'm fine."

"You understand I've had Scout taken away from me more than once?"

"Mama…"

"Your father too. He's been taken away."

"I know."

"Caitlyn, you don't. You don't know anything."

Caitlyn had to look away from her mother's eyes. "I…" she tried to start but there were no words after.

"Caitlyn, you can't be lost like that. I didn't expect to see you. I thought you were safe in Roscrea."

"If it was Scout…"

"Scout is a princess now. She's going to be taken sometimes. Your father's a Ranger. He'll be taken sometimes. You want to repair bows for a living."

Caitlyn swallowed hard. "What was that ride for?"

"That ride was to show you what the other option for your life is."

Caitlyn bit her lip for a few moments. "What if I farm?"

Lina laughed. "You won't farm. You're too accustomed to this life. The closest you'd come to having a husband defining you is merchant's wife, Caitlyn, and you know it."

Caitlyn looked away.

"Your father and I do that all the time, you know…run for our lives and the lives of others through the dark in unfamiliar territory. You, Caitlyn, have never done that before. Your father and I have and your sister has, but you haven't. Not for real. Do you really want that feeling, Caitlyn?"

Caitlyn squirmed in her saddle. "I…um…"

"You don't know. That's alright," Lina assured her. "Look, Kate, we've all got choices to make. You have to make yours. It doesn't have to be soon but you need to have at least an idea when you turn fifteen. It doesn't have to be an elaborate plan. You just have to have an idea. Do you want to make weapons? Train horses? Go through Battalion training?"

"I don't…"

"I don't want to be surprised by you again, Caitlyn. If you're going to do this running around on your own I need to know."

Caitlyn took a deep breath. "Mama, Kane asked me go. He didn't want us both to be caught."

"You could have been killed and we wouldn't have known. At least if you were with Kane you would have had some protection and witnesses."

"I'm sorry Mama," Caitlyn whispered.

Lina nodded. "I know, Kate. Come on. Let's get to Roscrea."

"Mama, we stayed up all night riding from invisible chasers. Can we find a place to lay down for a little while?"

Lina smiled. "Do you think you're growing up, Caitlyn?"

Caitlyn blinked several times. "Um…yes…"

"Then congratulations, this is your first all night ride."

"My first?" Caitlyn asked apprehensively.

"We'll take it slow."

Caitlyn sighed and heeled her horse to keep up the easy pace with her mother's. She saw no need to tell her mother the other details of her escape from Roscrea. "Mama, why are you in Hibernia?"

Lina shifted in her saddle. She readjusted her lame foot against her horse. "Evie and I were shadowing some people who were going to sabotage your father's mission in Persia."

Caitlyn thoughtfully turned her attention to the trail. "You miss being away from Papa a lot?"

Lina nodded. "Ever since we were young we were being separated and driven together at the worst moments. We're used to it, but we made sure you and your sister didn't know what that was like. We always told you we were going to some boring meeting or something."

Caitlyn took a deep breath. "How do you and Papa do all of it?"

Lina just smiled. "I honestly don't know. Tell me if you ever figure out the answer."

Caitlyn yawned. "Can we please stop and rest?"

"No."

Lina signaled her horse into a faster gait. Caitlyn simply shrugged and matched it. This must simply be part of what it meant to grow up.

* * *

Scout started a fire and set to preparing dinner for the three of them. Daniel and Warden were busy setting up the tent and tending horses. Scout's mare, Swift, flicked at both of them with her tail. She did everything a horse could to annoy them, and Scout wholeheartedly approved. She sat back on her heels, peeling potatoes and watching the show with a smug smirk on her face.

"Shut up," Daniel called over to her when she laughed.

"Are one of you two going to go kill something to put in here or will it just be potatoes and onions?" Scout called back.

"I can go," Warden volunteered. Daniel shook his head.

"She can hunt. Do it yourself, Princess."

Scout grinned. "I'm above you in rank, you know."

Daniel walked around the horses. "You pulling that rank?"

"Maybe."

"Alright then. I'll just tell Warden about that time you were eight and we were at the Harvest Day celebration and…"

"I'll go hunting," Scout said quickly with a glare at Daniel. Maybe he did know her too well.

Scout strung her bow, again admiring her sister's handiwork. She jogged lightly through the trees until she was far enough from the beaten path to get some real game. In no time she had two rabbits killed. Scout didn't see anything else that could go in a stew nearby and her stomach's rumbling tore at her patience. She still remembered being hungry in Nihon-Ja so that Talia and Elizabet wouldn't be. She'd do it over again in a heartbeat if she had to but this wasn't like that. She never wanted to be in that situation again.

Once back at the campsite she tossed one of the rabbits to Daniel and sat next to Warden. They skinned the freshly caught game and, once chunks of meat had been added to the stew, they relaxed and waited for it to be ready.

"Worried about Caitlyn?" Daniel asked. Scout shrugged.

"Oddly, no. I mean, it was only a matter of time before something happened to her. She's as equipped as I was at her age, maybe more. Right?"

"I guess so."

Scout watched Warden as she carried the conversation with Daniel. Her guard seemed distant and not exactly eager to jump into conversation. They ate quietly and, once dishes were clean and put away, Scout went and sat by him. "You alright?" she whispered. Daniel was back at the horses inspecting hooves. Like a good Ranger Daniel was almost more concerned with his horse's welfare than his own.

"I'm fine," Warden replied.

Scout shook her head. "What is it? You can be honest with me."

Warden shrugged. "How do I compete with him? He knows you better than I can ever hope to, purely because he knew you back when you were allowed to be yourself all the time."

"You think I don't act like myself?

Warden shook his head. "I don't know. Does the real Scout believe it truly matters which fork to use during dinner? Does the real Scout care if her dress doesn't match her eyes?"

Scout shrugged. "I get your point. Warden, I don't want to care for you or Daniel like that. Understand? Things would just be too complicated."

Warden nodded. "I know, but…how does anyone compete with that, Scout?"

Scout shrugged. "I guess we'll find out."

"I guess we will."

The horses all perked their ears and whinnied greetings. Scout and Warden tilted their heads up the trail and Daniel stepped around to get a better look. "Kane!" Scout exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Where's Gabby?"

Kane dismounted and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I've been tracking you three. Gab and I made it back to Roscrea and they told me you went this direction. I came to help you find Caitlyn."

Scout hugged him tightly. Unlike Daniel, Kane was still the old friend she knew and loved. The same old Kane. "Are you married yet?"

Kane shook his head. "No, not yet."

Scout nodded. "Thank you for helping us."

"Well, Scout, unlike you I have to go home to your mother."

Scout laughed. "Fair point."

"King Sean let Gabby take over your room at the castle for the time being. Hope you're alright with that."

"I don't care. Someone should get use of it."

* * *

Lina and Caitlyn rode into Roscrea just two and a half days after Caitlyn had been discovered. The mother and daughter set their horses to a trot all the way up to the main entrance. "Mama, are you angry?" Caitlyn whispered again as they handed off their reins to stable boys.

Lina shook her head. "No sweetheart, I'm not angry. Seeing you just surprised me is all."

Caitlyn sighed with relief. "I'm sorry."

"Never be sorry for something that isn't your fault, Kate. I may have overreacted, but don't you ever apologize for something you didn't do."

Caitlyn nodded and tucked the lesson away for future reference. Kineta appeared in the main hallway, walking with three maids behind her and Elizabet's hand in hers.

"Caitlyn!" Elizabet squealed. The child left her mother and ran for her cousin. Caitlyn hugged the little girl tightly.

"I missed you too," she laughed.

"Where did you come from?" Kineta asked Lina with a smile. "We weren't expecting you."

Lina smiled as she hobbled up the steps. "I'll explain later."

Kineta nodded. "Caitlyn, do you remember how to get to your sister's room?"

Caitlyn shook her head. "Not really."

"Elizabet, take Caitlyn to Scout's room, will you? Gabby's probably in there looking for something to do. The three of you can raid the kitchens for pastries."

Elizabet dragged Caitlyn off. Lina leaned forward on her crutches. "How are you feeling? I see you're not carrying anymore."

Kineta smiled and rested her hand on her still somewhat-pudged stomach. "I delivered him. He's perfect, Lina."

Lina smiled and hugged Kineta tightly. Both had to wipe stray tears from their eyes. Kineta still felt as though Gabe were dream she'd wake up from one day. "That's wonderful. Can I see him?"

The Hibernian queen, with tears in her eyes, nodded. "This way. His name's Gabe."

"Why Gabe?"

"Well, we thought about Halt. Your uncle is getting old and…well…he is the reason Sean stepped up and became the leader Hibernia needed."

"But?"

"That blind girl that came along saved him. She saved him, Lina…me too. She's got a healer's gift."

Lina raised an eyebrow. "Really? Gabby saved him?"

Kineta bit her lip hard before going on. "The midwife tried...ship's physician…an experienced mother and grandmother…everyone qualified. But Gabby she…she kept me calm while the others worked and then she delivered him. We thought he was stillborn at first. It was a position that…if she hadn't been there both of us would have passed on. Lina, Gabby got the baby to come and then she checked him for breath after they declared him dead. She saved him. And me. She got me through the pain and then saved us both."

Lina smiled. "So what happens now?"

Kineta shrugged. "I don't know. She's being stubborn about accepting a reward. I just…I want her to have the best life she'll let me give her. If she'd accept a position here I'd be more than happy to give one to her. But I've seen the way that Royal Scout of hers looks at her. He loves her. I think my best bet to provide her with a decent reward is to give him a position so that he may provide for her. However, if it gets out that he's Halt's heir then that could be problematic."

Lina nodded. "I suppose. Technically, he's Talia's son."

"Technically."

"Technically I'm the one who took him from Hibernia."

Kineta smiled. "Technically."

"And technically we have no idea who his father is. Talia never gave it away."

Kineta smiled even wider. "Good point. So you're saying if he'll say he's Talia's son he could stay?"

Lina shrugged. "You're the diplomat. You tell me."

Kineta laughed. "You would have been a great queen."

"That's your job."

"You want it?"

"Nope, and before you get your hopes up too much I think it'd truly take an act of grace to get Kane to leave Araluen's service. He's too close to their royal family."

They came to Sean and Kineta's quarters. Gabe slept in a crib near their bed. Kineta picked him up and handed him to Lina. "Meet our little prince."

Lina smiled as she cradled the infant. "He's so sweet. I'm happy for you, Kineta. Really."

Kineta felt tears sting her eyes once again. Believing the little one in Lina's arms was hers felt too surreal. "Thank you."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: "He is rich according to what he is, not what he has." - Henry Ward Breecher**

Aubrey: Young Lina and Liam may be showing up more in the Themes soon.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Caitlyn went straight to Gabby when she saw her. "Gabby!" she exclaimed. "Are you alright? I heard you were captured. You…"

"I'm fine," Gabby assured her. Caitlyn sat still so Gabby's fingers could inspect her face. "Were you caught? Are you hurt?"

Caitlyn hugged Gabby again. "I'm fine. I got caught, but not by the people who caught you."

Gabby found Caitlyn's hands and squeezed them. "You sure you aren't hurt?"

"I'm sure. You can check if you want."

"I trust you. Who found you?"

Caitlyn swallowed hard. "Mama."

Caitlyn watched as her friend's face fell with confusion. "Your mother?"

"Yes."

Gabby shook her head. "Kane doesn't stand a chance, does he?"

Caitlyn shrugged and hugged Gabby yet again. "Better chance than Scout."

Gabby returned the hug and ran her fingers down Caitlyn's hair. "You need to wash up. I feel like I'm hugging a horse."

"Gee, thanks," Caitlyn replied. She tried to muffle her giggle. It didn't get past Gabby. Gabby grinned and stroked her hair again.

"There's a bath somewhere in here. I bet a couple of Scout's maids can fill it for you."

* * *

Scout and Warden hung back, letting Kane and Daniel lead the way. The two Araluen men were discussing a new system of defense Redmont and a few other fiefs were testing. The conversation didn't interest Warden. He only cared for Hibernian defense strategies and Hibernia's were tailored specifically to each castle. Scout felt mildly interested but acknowledged Hibernia was her home now. Besides, she'd paid attention long enough to know the idea wouldn't work for Roscrea's castle. It depended on lots of open land. Roscrea had lots of open water.

"What was it you always hoped to be?" Warden asked. Scout glanced over at him.

"Sorry?"

"Should you have never been a princess, what was it you hoped to be?"

Scout shrugged. "Huntress."

Warden smirked. "Huntress?"

She mockingly glared at him. "What's so bad about a huntress?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I can see how the old you may be a huntress."

Scout frowned. "Old me?"

"Well, you're a princess now.

"No," Scout told him flatly. "I'm not a princess through and through. Never will I be a princess through and through."

"You say that like I offended you."

Scout nodded. "You sort of did."

"How?" Warden asked.

"Really? A princess now? Have you met Princess Rosalina of Araluen? She's a princess…prim, proper, constantly worrying over her hair and figure and…"

"So she's a vain princess. You're more like…a crown princess."

Scout raised an eyebrow. Warden just nodded and went on.

"Once Crown Prince William and his wife have children she'll just be a princess the rest of her life. You will one day be queen, so you have to actually put in a full day of work. You're going to be a leader."

Scout shook her head. "Me a leader…as opposed to Rosalina who is…?

"A figurehead," Warden answered.

* * *

"Lady Caitlyn, Lady Gabby, your presence is requested for dinner," the maid Kelly announced from the doorway. Caitlyn would never get used to having servants scurry about at will.

"You're my sister's maid, correct?" Caitlyn asked as she and Gabby stood. Gabby rested her hand on Caitlyn's shoulder for guidance. Where her cane ended up no one knew.

Kelly nodded. "Yes. Her absence has been greatly missed, Lady Caitlyn."

Caitlyn made a face. "Does my sister make you be all formal around her?"

Kelly hesitated, which was enough of an answer for Caitlyn.

"No. In fact, she encourages her staff to ignore her status behind closed doors," Caitlyn said for her. She'd never seen Scout in action as a princess before, but knew her sister well enough to know she'd never allow staff to treat her as a thing to be tended when the doors shut.

"You can do the same with us," Gabby assured her. "I'm not a lady anyway. I'm a servant, like you…just of Araluen instead of Hibernia."

"You aren't a servant like me," Kelly retaliated. "Your work is in a medical wing. I'm a maid."

"When I was younger I was a maid," Gabby told her. "Who knows what you will be."

Caitlyn couldn't help grinning when she saw Kelly's smile. "I did mean what I said about our missing Princess Scout. She's very good to serve…like Queen Kineta. Her servants love her as well. It's actually a privilege to serve them. In other kingdoms I hear that the higher the title you serve the worse your job is." Kelly's face reddened. "Sorry. I spoke out of turn."

Gabby squeezed Caitlyn's shoulder when the younger girl smirked. "I understand, Kelly. Don't worry."

"Thank you, Lady Gabby."

"I'm not a lady."

Kelly shook her head. "You became entitled when you saved Prince Gabe."

"Nobody informed me."

"Enjoy it, Lady Gabby," Caitlyn teased. Gabby, who had rested her hand on Caitlyn's shoulder, flicked her ear.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: "Childhood is a journey, not a race." -Anonymous**

Aubrey: Scout and Caitlyn will become bigger players in the story soon. You'll see a lot of Liam and Lina in them then.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Gabby and Caitlyn sat at a table with Sean, Kineta, Lina, and Talia. Elizabet nestled in her father's lap already nodding off.

"Sleepy, Lizzie?" Caitlyn asked.

"Too much excitement for one day," Kineta shrugged as she reached over to tuck stray curls behind Elizabet's ear.

"Lina, how long are you with us?" Sean asked.

Lina shrugged. "The person I came with will meet me here. When she arrives we'd best return to Araluen straight away."

"Am I going with you?" Caitlyn asked. For a moment she wondered what she hoped the answer to be. Part of her wanted to stay at her mother's side for the rest of her life. The other part of her wanted to stay in Hibernia through her birthday as promised. Even if Scout wasn't back yet, Caitlyn was sure she and Gabby could do something special. She still wanted to see more of Roscrea and enjoy her trip. Besides, just because Lina was going back to Araluen didn't mean she was going back home. If Lady Evie, the Battalion protégé was involved, there was probably a lot more to their mission than questioning random Hibernians.

Caitlyn tried not to squirm too much as her mother's eyes stared at her. "Do you want to go with me? If not you can come back with Kane and Gabby as planned."

Caitlyn glanced over to Gabby. "I'd like to stay, if possible."

Lina smiled. "Of course it's possible, so long as Sean and Kineta are alright with it."

"We love having you," Kineta assured her. "You can stay as long as you wish. Now, Gabby, I know Scout was in charge of your wedding but…"

"Scout was in charge of a wedding?" Lina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It was great, Mama. She was really scared to mess up," Caitlyn giggled. Lina shook her head.

"Poor Gabby."

Gabby just smiled. Elizabet grinned from ear to ear. "Gabby's going to be pretty at her wedding."

Sean kissed his daughter's cheek. "Gabby, we don't want to make you wait any longer than you have to. We know you're eager. Kineta and I thought you may enjoy working with Scout's staff to get everything in order. Her lady-in-waiting has been off visiting family but she'll return in two days. Her name is Gwen and she knows everything about events in the castle. Kelly can help get you started."

"Thank you," Gabby replied, "But really Kane and I don't need much."

"Gabby I say this because I care about you," Lina offered. "If you wanted to _quietly_ elope you should have stayed in Araluen."

"But we are grateful you came to Hibernia," Kineta said quickly. "You saved Gabe and me."

"How long do you think it will take to get them back?" Gabby asked.

"Three, maybe four days," Sean assured her. "They were traveling fast. Eventually they'll either loop back here or hit a dead trail and the people we send after them will catch up."

"Have the people going after them not been dispatched yet?" Lina asked. Sean shook his head.

"No. Since the invasion we've had to be careful about how many we send away at a time. They'll leave soon."

"Caitlyn, have you been enjoying castle life?" Kineta asked.

Caitlyn shrugged. "I…I don't know what the right answer here is…"

"There's no right answer for opinions," Sean assured her, but Kineta and Lina both shook their heads.

"Yes there is," Kineta rebutted.

"There's always a right answer," Lina agreed. Caitlyn nodded. She'd heard the phrase her entire life. "Caitlyn, do you want to go after your sister and the boys with me?"

Caitlyn smiled widely. "Can I?"

"You sure?" Sean asked cautiously. "Lina if you don't feel up to…"

"You have my horse and one Caitlyn can borrow ready to go by the time we finish dinner and we'll leave immediately."

Kineta smiled. "Of course. Does Scout know you're here?"

"No."

"Daniel?"

Lina shook her head. "None of the Rangers do. The Battalion took this mission on without their knowledge."

* * *

Scout walked with Kane, loading his arms with wood to use for a fire. Daniel and Warden had been tasked with setting up the campsite. Part of her was nervous about them being left alone together but she was mostly pleased to have time away from both of them.

"Do you think you and Gabby eloping will ever turn into you and Gabby eloping?" Scout asked.

Kane shrugged. "I think a better question would be is my and Gabby's eloping going to turn into you and Daniel eloping."

Scout dropped the wood she had been carrying. "What?"

"Or you and Warden."

She swallowed hard and stared at Kane intently.

"You thought nobody noticed?" he whispered.

"Hoping," Scout replied. "Is it so obvious?"

Kane shook his head. "No, it isn't. Was more of a guess really, but your reaction's confirmed it."

Scout sat on the ground with her back to a tree. "I hate you."

"You love me."

Kane sat with his back to the tree as well. Scout hugged her knees to her chest. "Did you ever feel like you had to choose between someone else and Gabby?"

"Of course," Kane told her. "But when I considered it Gabby's the easy choice."

"Why?"

Kane shrugged. "Just was."

Scout shook her head. "Seems simple for you."

"Wasn't always simple. But the more time I spent with Gab the clearer it was. Maybe you need to spend time with those two. But I will say this, if you end up with Daniel it is going to be one very strange relationship. After all, you two are practically cousins."

"Not really."

"No, you just refer to one another's parents as 'aunt' and 'uncle' and spent most your lives as neighbors."

Scout considered it. "I just need to get over both of them. I'm a princess. I shouldn't be falling for an Araluen Ranger or my guard."

Kane shook his head. "I'm a Royal Scout of Araluen. I shouldn't have fallen for the blind physician's assistant, but I did."

"That's different."

"Not really."

* * *

Caitlyn combed out her hair and tied it back into its usual style. She'd changed into something she'd found in Scout's wardrobe for the new adventure. It was a simple traveling dress that would be very easy for her to move around in as well as ride. Kelly fit one of Scout's belts around her waist and showed her how to stow an array of weapons in it. Caitlyn, out of habit, helped herself to the quiver and bow Kelly provided. Caitlyn had spent almost two hours making herself a set of arrows. They were, for the most part, identical to those her grandfather and father used.

"'Ready?" her mother asked. Lina stood in the doorway leaning on her crutches. Caitlyn nodded and skipped after her.

"Mama, are you angry that I got separated from the others?"

Lina took a deep breath and shook her head. "No. It just surprised me is all, sweetheart."

Caitlyn followed her mother down to the stable where their horses waited. "Do you think it will take long to catch up to the others?"

Her mother shrugged. "We'll see."

And just like that they were racing through the trees. Only this time, the mood was much lighter.

* * *

Scout lay down on top of her bedroll. It was too hot to climb into its warmth. Daniel had even doused the fire. There was no reason for any of them to keep watch and all four were making themselves comfortable for the night. Scout felt sleepy and drifted off fairly quickly. As her eyes drooped she caught a glimpse of Warden and Daniel. The four of them slept in a square around the unlit campfire, Scout between Daniel and Kane. Warden had fallen asleep as quickly as she wanted to. His chest rose and fell evenly. Daniel, however, had his steady eyes on the stars up above. Scout glanced up at the sky and remembered the stories her mother told her about them as a child. They were Nihon-Ja legends passed down through generations…stories her mother received as a captive there under Emperor Shigeru. The Leaf and Treaty children had heard them all the time when they were small. She wondered exactly which one he dreamed of.

 _"Mama read!" Scout's stubborn toddler sister demanded. Caitlyn held out the beautifully illustrated book from Nihon-Ja. The words in it weren't the curved scratches of the common tongue, but neat lines written vertically along the pages' edges. In the middle of each page were finely detailed pictures of the stories' characters. Scout remembered spending long hours at Caitlyn's age gazing at the artist's work as she learned how to read the straight lines of Nihon-Ja language. These days Scout felt she was too old for the stories but never strayed far when her mother read them to Caitlyn. They were too special and full of wisdom she should learn._

 _"Alright, Aiko," Lina laughed, using Caitlyn's pet name in the language their story would be in. Scout smiled and rested her chin on her hands. She felt she was far enough way to not be taken as though she were paying attention. She had a long length of string that needed detangling in her hands ready to go in case her mother took notice. "How about Orihime and Hikoboshi?"_

 _Caitlyn giggled and settled down with their mother. "Yes!" the toddler cheered._

 _Lina laughed and kissed her youngest child's head. "There once was a beautiful princess called Orihime who wove her beauty into cloth. The cloth was loved by all the gods and goddesses of the universe and Orihime, taking pride in her craft, worked day and night all the days of the year, decade after decade, to please the gods and goddess. She particularly loved to please her father, Tentei the Sky King. She would create her cloth on the quiet bank of Amanogawa, the heavenly river, where she could listen to the water flow and hum as she wove. She became titled the Weaving Princess, for all she did each day was weave her beauty into cloth._

 _But as Orihime grew older she grew lonely. Her hard work day and night alone by the river did not grant her companionship all people need nor did it offer her opportunity to meet any of the stars. She was just able to see the gods and goddesses who came for her cloth, whose visits waxed and waned with the Moon._

 _Tentei, the Sky King, took pity on his daughter and grew concerned as she slipped into depression. Her beauty faded as her heart grew cold. Eager to lift her spirits Tentei arranged for Orihime to meet Hikoboshi, the Cow Herder Star who watched over all the cattle of the Heaven. Orihime and Hikoboshi fell in love and eloped that night. They went to the goddess Inari to bless their marriage and their union made all those in the Heavens very happy. Tentei smiled on his daughter Orihime's happiness and gave the couple the land where Orihime wove her beauty into cloth as a present. For a year after the wedding, Orihime wove the most beautiful cloth the Heavens had ever seen, so fine people of Earth could not gaze with their eyes upon it._

 _But then Orihime wove less and less cloth until she finally abandoned her loom altogether. She was so happy with Hikoboshi she no longer cared to weave her beauty into fine cloth but to save her beauty for her husband. This angered Tentei, who spent many hours staring into his daughter's work which brought him peace. He ordered she weave more cloth. Orihime ignored her father, insisting she save her beauty for only her husband Hikoboshi. Tentei grew so angry he plucked the star Hikoboshi from the riverbank and cast him all the way to the other side. The river called Amanogawa was so wide the lovers could scarcely see one another from shore to shore. Tentei forbade his goddess Weaver Princess daughter to cross over to her beloved star and stars cannot cross Amanogawa alone. Orihime became very sad. She cried and cried for her father to allow them to meet until finally one day he gave in. So long as Orihime wove her beauty into the fine cloth she had before she would be allowed to meet her husband Hikoboshi on the seventh day of the seventh month every year…"_

Scout opened her eyes and stared at the arrow embedded deep into the ground inches away from her face. She plucked it from the ground and followed its direction to the trees as she sat up. Another came for her but luckily she was able to dodge in time. "Kane! Daniel! Warden!" she shouted. "Wake up!"

Another came. Scout felt her instinct kick in. She withdrew a Nihon-Ja style war fan, the very tessen Shigeru had given her that belonged to her mother. It'd become her constant accessory though it had been some time since she actually wielded it. The boys roused quickly and were on their feet in no time. A cloaked rider went through their camp shooting more arrows. Kane's upper arm was grazed and Daniel's cloaked was pinned to the ground. Warden took a sharp shove from the rider's boot before the mounted archer took off for the trees. There had been no time for retaliation. They all mounted up themselves, grabbing only weapons before tearing off towards the rider.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: No quote today.**

Aubrey: Good guess, but not quite.

TheRanger'sDaughter: What a can of worms you have opened...keep reading :) You'll get all your answers soon!

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

"Mama, what was that?" Caitlyn asked. Lina shook her head.

"Kate, do you think you can find your way back to Roscrea?"

Caitlyn frowned. She and her mother had ridden late into the night and she wanted nothing more than to sleep, but a single rider had gone past them at full speed, shooting arrows as he went. Caitlyn and Lina had just settled down on their bedrolls for the night. Caitlyn was tired of things happening. She wanted things to be simple again…or simpler. She was tired of event after event hitting her at full force. She was supposed to be enjoying castle life with Scout and perfecting her bows, not riding with her mother through a forest in the middle of the night. "I think so."

"Good. I'll meet you back there."

"What?"

"Go, Caitlyn. Now."

Caitlyn sighed and did as told. Her mother saddled her horse and was off before she could blink. Lina had always moved fast, especially for someone who needed crutches to walk. Caitlyn remembered the first time she'd met someone else who needed them. It'd been a goat herder's son whose leg the knee down had been claimed by wolves. Her father had lectured her almost a full hour when she'd asked the man why he made his sister do everything for him when he could do it himself. He'd appeared lazy to her. Now Caitlyn knew her mother was a rarity. She'd been disciplined and strong before her injury and was mentally able to pull through after. Others weren't so adaptable.

* * *

Scout yelped as she felt an arrow whiz past her. It sliced her cloak, but not her.

"How'd he get behind us?" Kane shouted angrily.

"Warden!" Daniel yelled. "Take Scout and get out of here!"

"Dan…" Scout tried to argue but Warden had grabbed her reins away and was now guiding Swift instead of her. "Warden!"

"As much as I hate to agree with that man he's right," Warden told her as they rode. "I'm your guard. We have to get out of here."

"Warden, stop! We have to help them!"

"They'll be fine."

Scout drew out her dagger and jabbed the flat of her blade across Warden's knuckles. He wasn't injured, but the force brought enough shock he dropped her reins. She picked them up and turned Swift back. Swift reared up at the sudden change but took off in the direction Scout chose in no time with such speed Scout believed her four legged friend hadn't wanted to leave to begin with.

Scout nocked an arrow and shot. The rider cut his horse sharply and the arrow plunged into a tree. Kane had somehow been dismounted and Daniel clutched at a deep gash in his arm. Scout scrambled for another arrow as one came for her. She ducked but still it grazed her shoulder. Scout winced and righted herself before she fell off. Suddenly there was another rider. Scout drew back her bowstring as far as she could. Just before she let it fly, the rider's face came into view. Scout lowered her bow in confusion.

"Scout, get out of here!" Lina shouted.

"But…what are…"

Another arrow was shot, this time at Lina. Scout's heart stopped. Her mother lie back and pressed every inch of her being to her horse, Prince. The arrow pierced the air above her, catching only leaves in the trees.

In no time Lina was upright with her own bow drawn to its full strength. The rider dodged, riding at full speed towards Kane. Daniel shot. Kane drew out his knife when Daniel's arrow wounded but didn't slow the rider. Scout blinked and suddenly her mother was going towards the stranger. Her heart raced when she saw her mother wrap her arms around the rider's waist and dismount completely from her own horse. With her knees, Lina pushed against the horse's side. The horse cut right while Lina and the rider hit the dirt on the left. Kane ran towards them as all the others readied defensive weapons.

They squabbled on the ground for several moments. Lina was on the bottom, where she was at a severe disadvantage. Everyone with a bow took aim but they were nervous about raining down arrows for fear of hitting Lina. Maybe in the daytime or under a full moon's light they'd have more confidence in their shooting, but in the dark beneath trees it was harder. Kane made it to them first. He threw himself at the rider, knocking him off Lina. Kane jumped back and the arrows from Warden's, Daniel's, and Scout's bows slammed into him.

"Who was that?" Kane demanded. Warden knelt down and pulled back the rider's cloak.

"It's the uniform from the Old Days from the kingdom of Clonmel. That's the one King Sean is from."

"Odd."

"He's a subordinate. The other one must have been the leader between them."

"Mama?" Scout whispered as she sat on the ground next to her mother. She used her cloak to wipe away sweat from her face, hoping it'd help her see better. "Mama, are you hurt?"

Daniel knelt next to Scout. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Mama's still down. Do you think she got knocked out when she hit the dirt?"

"There's no way. She was fighting too hard when we shot him down."

"Mama?" Scout asked again. She reached forward and her heart fell. At some point the rider had stabbed her mother with a short knife. Sticky red covered Scout's fingers as she touched her mother's side. "No! Mama!" she shouted. "Mama!"

Warden and Kane came back over. "What's going on?" Kane asked.

"Aunt Lina's hurt," Daniel told him as he emptied his canteen over Lina's wound. There must have been something stronger than water in there, because Lina's body tensed the moment liquid hit her exposed skin. Kane knelt down and examined the cut. He shook his head in dismay as he immediately worked to pack it in.

"This is bad. We need to get her to a healer," Kane whispered.

"Mama?" Scout tried again. Lina just moaned. Kane gently took her in his arms and lifted her up.

"Scout and I will take her back to Roscrea. You two keep looking for Caitlyn. Get her to Roscrea as soon as you can."

Kane lifted Lina onto his horse and mounted up behind her. "Scout, you ride ahead and alert the healers. Get Gabby on hand if you can. This is her specialty."

Scout felt hot tears on her face. "Mama…" she whispered.

"Scout!" Kane shouted. Her eyes shot up to his. "Go ahead and tell the healers we're coming!"

"But…"

"Scout!"

Scout nodded. She mounted up on Swift and heeled her hard in the direction of Roscrea.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: One more chapter and then Guide will be finished. Keep an eye out for the 5th story in this series: Wander.**

 **"Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened." -Dr. Seuss**

Aubrey: How'd the wood stacking go?

TheRanger'sDaughter: There will be a gap between this and Wander, in which I'll be putting up a few Themes. It will give you some more time to catch up. You are so insistent that Kane and Gabby will have a kid :) It's fun because this entire series is already written. The only thing I do on the spot are the Themes. It's like...I know what comes in the future, the old readers know what comes in the future, and then there's this group of you that just kind of rolls with what's happening in real time. It's been a lot of fun re-posting :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Scout gripped Caitlyn's hand. Kane stood behind them with his hands on each of their shoulders. Daniel and Warden had managed to get back within a couple of hours of the others. Warden was off doing other duties but Daniel leaned against the wall nearby. They all watched in silence while Gabby and other healers worked on Lina. Talia and Kineta came in with their small sons on their hips.

"How is it coming?" Kineta asked.

Caitlyn turned into her sister and wrapped her arms around her waist. Scout hugged Caitlyn back and just shook her head. She felt her eyes stinging but refused to let any tears fall.

"Kane, maybe you should take the girls somewhere else," Talia suggested.

"No," Scout objected shortly. Talia studied her with a painful look in her eyes.

"I'll let you know what happens, Scout. You need to get away."

Scout shook her head. "Mama wouldn't…"

"You're not your mother. You better pray you're never your mother."

Scout bit down on her tongue. Kane's strong arms were already forcing the sisters away. The moment the doors closed Scout's maid Kelly stood up from the waiting bench outside and rushed over to the trio. "Can I get any of you something?" Kelly asked. "Anything, just…just tell me what to do."

Scout jerked away from Kane. "If something changes with my mother you know how to find me. Don't leave these doors and take orders from only Gabby."

Scout had never been so…authoritarian…with Kelly before but these were hard times. Kelly nodded. "I will."

"Scout…" Kane warned. Scout shook her head and walked away. Two guards followed her…two guards whose names Scout didn't know. It seemed only Warden was left from her original group but these men hard marks on their uniforms that claimed they were hers.

"Fall back," Scout ordered the moment she was away from Kane, whom she knew would try to follow her the moment he was sure Caitlyn would be taken care of. "Stay together and guard a random door as though I were hiding in the room. Delay Kane as long as possible, understood?"

"Princess," one of them objected.

"I said fall back!"

The pair of guards nervously assumed their positions next to a door Scout knew led to servants' quarters. She hugged herself tightly and ran towards the top tower room she shared with Kineta for thinking space. She collapsed on the window seat and hugged her knees to her chest. Kineta had made the room much more comfortable since the last time Scout had come up. There were more books and cushions scattered around along with a Nihon-Ja style square table…probably a gift they couldn't find anywhere else to put. On it was several papers and pens along with a metal bin filled with ash from burned waste. Obviously the papers and pens were for sorting thoughts and the metal bin to set aflame those that did not need to see the light of day. It was the best insurance policy a queen could get.

Scout looked towards the massive lake. Waves crashed angrily against the shore that seemed like a lifetime away. She'd come close to losing both of her parents before. It was in their nature to get into trouble. But downstairs Gabby's face had never relaxed the way it did when she finally figured out what she needed to say to save her patient. All the healers seemed on edge. It made Scout feel uncomfortable. Her mother had never opened her eyes. The only movement was clenched reflexes from the pain of all the procedures. And Scout's father was on the other side of the world doing his job. Scout knew her mother would rather it be that way but still. Her parents could support one another in ways nobody else could comprehend.

"It isn't good to be alone in times like this."

Scout turned her head sharply and glared at Kineta. "You're supposed to be with my mother."

Kineta sat beside Scout on the window seat. "Talia is watching over her. They were like sisters when we were in the Academy. She's well looked after." Kineta stroked Scout's hair. "Kane is looking after your sister and the children are with my maid. I'm here for you."

Scout shook her head. "I don't need you."

"Scout you've needed me since I came out of the woods on your birthday all those years ago. I'm your mentor."

Scout couldn't refute that but still she glared.

"I'm also your cousin." Kineta tucked stray hair behind Scout's ears. "I knew your father better than anyone except perhaps Lina when we were young. We are family, Scout."

Scout let a tear slip out. "Is she going to be alright, Kineta?"

Kineta sighed. She hugged Scout tightly. "I don't know."

"Don't tell Caitlyn I cried."

"I won't."

The sobs came. Scout let Kineta comfort her…or try to comfort her. She took fistfuls of Kineta's dress and clenched so tightly her nails still scratched her palms. Kineta didn't say a word about it.

"Kineta, what happens if I lose Mama?"

Kineta kissed her forehead. "You know your mother is special. She's pulled through worse…but you know how easily things change."

Scout nodded. "I do."

Kineta kissed Scout's forehead. "Sean and I are with you. You always have us. No matter what you are still our family and our crown princess. We love you, Scout."

Scout rested her head on Kineta's shoulder. "Caitlyn can stay here, right?"

"Of course. She'll stay in your quarters, wherever you place her."

Scout felt a new round of sobs set in and clenched her fists again. Kineta continued to stroke her hair.

"It will turn out," Kineta promised. "It always does."


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: And thus ends Guide. Keep an eye out for Wander, the 5th story in this series. Also check out 100 Themes Revival, where I will be putting a few chapters taking place in the space between Guide and Wander.**

 **"You know that the ending signals a new beginning, right?" -Anonymous**

RedRebel: Thanks :) Keep an eye out for Wander. I'm going to throw up a few Themes before moving to the 5th story.

Aubrey: You know, writing is best when it evokes strong emotion so...glad I made you cry. Sort of ;). When I first started these, I planned for there to just be 3. Because readers are demanding and I'm easily influenced, I wrote 3 more. The focus defaulted to the second generation.

TwiliRupee: Pull a John Flanagan? Hm...this is based on his work, but in my defense, these were all written pre-Royal Ranger. And yes, I did. At work. In front of other people. When I was pretending to check work emails.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Scout sat in a chair by her mother's bed. Gabby stood at a medical cabinet mixing some kind of medicine. Lina's fever had spiked during the night, the sign of another infection. For five days Scout had sat and watched her mother suffer. The medicine Gabby mixed would allow her to sleep. Each time they gave Lina the drink, Scout insisted she spend time with her first. Lina's strength wasn't building. There was no recovery to speak of. Too many wounds and too much pain tore at her spirit. The only way Lina could get rest was for them to give her a strong sleeping medicine. In her weakened state, each time she went to sleep there was a chance she wouldn't wake.

Caitlyn distanced herself from the whole ordeal. She couldn't handle it. She visited when Lina was conscious but refused to be there for any procedures or administrations. Scout, however, only left her side when Gabby herself insisted she should.

"Wait," Scout said quickly as Gabby turned with the cup of tea in hand. Gabby paused. Scout leaned over the bed. She took Lina's hand, her skin hot to the touch. Lina looked up weakly at her daughter.

"Scout," she whispered as she closed her eyes. Scout fought tears as she leaned down to hug Lina. It was difficult, as Lina had no strength to sit up, much less return an embrace.

"I love you, Mama."

Scout went through hell every time Gabby or one of the other healers mixed the tea for Lina, but she refused to let her mother go without saying good bye. Just in case.

Gabby stretched out her hand until if found Lina's bed. She stepped closer to it, holding the tea steady. "Is there anything you'd like first, Lina?" she asked.

"No," Lina whispered. She covered the bandaged wound in her side with her hand in anticipation of more pain.

"Scout?" Gabby prompted.

Scout slid her arm behind her mother's shoulders and slowly lifted her up. Lina hissed as the pain shot through her. The infection they'd been trying so hard to battle had spread through her body. Scout guided Gabby's hand that held the tea to Lina's lips. Lina managed to get half of it down before coughing. Gabby pulled it away as the fit passed.

"You need all of it," Gabby told her. With difficulty, Lina reached up for Gabby's wrist and guided the cup back. Once the cup was empty Gabby returned it to the counter. Scout eased her mother back down and gripped her hand tightly.

"Scout," Lina whispered as her eyes closed.

"Yes, Mama?"

Lina's breathing became labored, as though she were fighting the effects of the drug. "Scout…I love you."

Tears fell over Scout's cheeks. "Don't talk like that, Mama."

"Go be with your sister."

Scout swallowed hard. "Mama…"

"Go."

Scout kissed her mother's hand. "I'll be back when you wake up, okay?"

Lina didn't answer. Her chest rose and fell evenly, proving she was still alive. This round of tea worked faster than the others.

"Go be with Caitlyn," Gabby repeated. "I'll stay with her."

Scout kissed Lina's hand again before laying it gently back on the bed. She fled the room to find her sister. Gabby turned back to the counter, minding the medicines, when Lina spoke again.

"Gabby?"

Gabby turned her head towards the bed. "You shouldn't fight the medicine. You're too weak."

"Gabby…"

Gabby went to the bed and felt the sheets until she found Lina's arm. She knelt down so Lina could speak softly. The bitter smell of infection made her want to gag but she kept herself together, as she always did. "I'm here, Lina."

"I don't think I'm going to wake up this time."

Gabby swallowed hard. She found Lina's hand and squeezed it tightly. Honestly, Gabby was impressed she'd made it this far. The blood loss alone was enough to kill her. The return trip to Roscrea put enough stress on her wound to rip it deeper. The fact that she survived long enough to get an infection was a testament to what the will to live could do. Still, Gabby knew sometimes no matter how great the will a body could only take so much. Lina's was spent.

"I won't leave you alone," Gabby promised as she stroked Lina's hand. The familiar panic faded to her familiar calm. "I'll be right here, by your side."

"Thank you Gabby."

Gabby reached with one hand until she found the tray next to Lina's bed. She searched it for the bowl of cool water, now lukewarm, and brought out the sponge in it. She squeezed out excess water and brought it to Lina's brow.

"Gabby?"

"Yes, Lina?"

"Make sure the girls know…this isn't their fault."

"I will."

"And Liam…"

"You don't want him to be alone."

Gabby felt Lina grip her hand, as though the pain were becoming more intense. Gabby thought about giving her more medicine to ease her passing but knew Lina well enough she wouldn't want to be drugged so severely. Better she be aware these last moments. Gabby thought about sending for her family, or at least Scout and Caitlyn, but if Lina sent her stronger daughter away she obviously didn't want them there. Gabby took a deep breath, knowing she'd need several hours alone with Kane when this was over to recover from the sorrow herself.

"Gabby…"

"I'm here."

"You're strong. You're a good healer."

Gabby swallowed. She rinsed the sponge and went back to running it over Lina's forehead.

"Gabby…"

"Shh," Gabby whispered. "It's time to rest, Lina."

Working in the medical wing of Castle Araluen, Gabby had had this job before. It never got easier. Strong warriors, like Lina, would fight until the end. Allowing them to fight made for a fearful passing. Coaxing them to sleep made things so much more peaceful. Gabby put the sponge away and stroked Lina's hair.

Lina's grip relaxed. Still, Gabby held her hand, letting her know she wasn't alone.

"Gab…"

Lina's voice trailed as her hands trembled. The medicine was kicking in.

"I'll be right here," Gabby assured her. "I'll send for Scout and Caitlyn when the time is right."

"And Talia," Lina whispered.

"And Talia," Gabby promised. "I'll send for all of them."

Lina fell silent. Gabby lightly held her fingers to her chest. Her breaths were shallow. She released Lina's hand to check her pulse. It was weak and getting weaker. Gabby continued stroking her hair.

"Just sleep," she whispered. "You get to rest now."

Lina didn't respond. Gabby stroked her hair.

"Sleep."


End file.
